


Бонд разберется

by BMorgan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMorgan/pseuds/BMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони считал, что у них проблемы с взаимоотношениями в команде во время глобальных мировых кризисов. Оказывается, это - ничто по сравнению с разладом, наступающим, когда они не заняты уничтожением пришельцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bond Has It Covered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104870) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



Когда глаза начинает жечь, а руки перестают быть достаточно твердыми, Тони Старк признает поражение. Он с металлическим стуком роняет паяльник и ставит локти на стол, прижимая ладони к глазам так сильно, что перед сетчаткой пляшут белые пятна. Он тяжело выдыхает, а потом выпрямляется и потягивается, не забыв выключить паяльник – ха, обломись, Пеппер, он все еще может нормально функционировать после тридцати часов бодрствования – и машет рукой Джарвису.  


– Отключить звук, – бормочет он, и музыка, ревевшая уже долгое время на всю мастерскую, замолкает; из звуков остается только тихое жужжание ботов и аппаратуры и его собственное дыхание.  


Две секунды – и для него уже слишком тихо.  


– Могу ли я порекомендовать принятие жидкости, питание и сон, сэр? – спрашивает Джарвис, и Тони моргает. – Именно в таком порядке?  


– Да, да, – бормочет Тони, потирая веки кончиками пальцев. – Скотч, пончики и вырубиться прямо здесь засчитаются?  


– Технически да, хотя в своих протоколах я не нахожу команды давать подобные рекомендации.  


Тони хмыкает и поднимается со стула, от чего протестующе прихватывает спину, а шея отзывается жуткой болью. Ого, а он долго не отрывался от своего занятия. Он подхватывает плату, над которой работал, секунду изучает ее, морщится и кидает обратно на верстак, раздраженный тем, что она недостаточно отлажена, чтобы найти применение в очках, которые...  


Он трясет головой, чтобы заставить себя остановиться, потому что если он не остановится – то начнет все сначала, и следующие десять часов убьет на паяние и программирование, а после тридцати шести часов Джарвис оповестит Пеп...  


Тони замирает, изогнув бровь. Подожди-ка.  


– Джей, детка, у меня гипотетический вопрос. Если я проведу здесь больше тридцати шести часов, ты, гипотетически, не станешь звонить Пеппер, правда?  


– Нет, – холодно говорит Джарвис, но все облегчение и радость от сознания, что Тони может поселиться тут навсегда, тускнеют перед сиянием красно-бело-синих блесток, когда Джарвис продолжает: – Перед отъездом она дала мне персональное поручение передавать тридцатишестичасовое оповещение капитану Роджерсу.  


Тони возмущенно шипит:  


– Какого черта? Почему?  


– Возможно, потому, что мисс Поттс считает капитана Роджерса ответственным взрослым человеком, – говорит Джарвис, и Тони фыркает, потому что несмотря на возраст, технически равный девяноста годам, и поведение старого человека, Стиву Роджерсу едва ли двадцать пять, что по скромному мнению Тони не делает его взрослым.  


Кто-то может возразить, что того, кто возглавлял команду супергероев в битве против инопланетной расы, засланной северным богом с театральными замашками, вполне можно расценивать как взрослого, но все равно. Этим людям не пришлось жить со Стивом Роджерсом последние два месяца. Несколько дней героических действий не компенсируют восьми недель апатии и поведения, подобающего разве что чертовому подростку. Фактически, когда Тони это достало и он обвинил Кэпа в подражании вечно недовольному тинейджеру, в ответ он получил только мрачный взгляд, потому что, по-видимому, слова «тинейджер» еще не существовало в то время, когда Кэп действительно им был.  


– Кстати, а где Капитан Сосулька? – спрашивает Тони у Джарвиса, как будто он не знает ответ заранее. В последний раз оглядев свои схемы, он делает безуспешную попытку расчистить верстак. – Комната или зал?  


– Зал, – сообщил Джарвис. – Доктор Беннер в лаборатории, а агент Бартон...  


– На крыше, – заканчивает Тони вместе с ним. – Как предсказуемо.  


– Капитан Роджерс сказал то же самое про вас, когда справлялся о вашем местоположении, – продолжает Джарвис, и Тони выражает возмущение, закидывая гаечный ключ в ящик, где ему и следует быть:  


– Какого хрена он спрашивает? Это моя башня, и я могу находиться здесь, если хочу. Я могу быть везде, где захочу, потому что – видишь имя на верхушке башни?  


– В данный момент там только «А», сэр.  


Застонав, Тони сопротивляется желанию побиться головой об ближайший твердый предмет. Который оказался бы Марком Двенадцатым, и это было бы как биться головой об самого себя, чего делать он определенно не собирался. Возможно, стоило бы побиться головой об Стива или Клинта, надев на себя Марка Двенадцатого. Только не об Брюса, он же не псих.  


Да, ему явно нужно немного поспать.  


– Запри двери, – вздыхает он, покидая мастерскую и направляясь наверх. – И прими противолеголасовые меры.  


– Двери заперты, вентиляция заблокирована, сэр.  


– Умница.  


Для того, чтобы Джарвис не смог настучать на него Пеппер или – что еще хуже – Стиву, он спускается в общую кухню, расположенную парой этажей ниже, честно собираясь совершить принятие жидкости и питания перед тем, как вырубиться лицом вниз в своем пентхаусе.  


Конечно, там никого нет. Там никогда никого нет. Свет включается автоматически, мягкий и приглушенный, учитывая, что на часах – вау, ого! – четыре утра, с жужжанием запускаются приборы, готовые к использованию в случае надобности. Но все еще слишком тихо после орущей музыки и шума мастерской, слишком дискомфортно, поэтому Тони решает побыстрее убраться оттуда в свои частные владения.  


Все отлично, выпивка найдена, налита, выпита и снова налита, а потом он открывает холодильник и видит пустой поднос. Долгие, долгие секунды он пялится на него, а потом тянется за отвратительным желтым листком, лежащим посреди пустого блюда.  


_Должен тебе хренову кучу пончиков._  


Только сознание, что Клинт отстранен от действий и проходит – активно сопротивляясь – терапию, будучи довольно сильно не в себе, останавливает Тони от того, чтобы вызвать Марка Двенадцатого и отправиться убивать его. Вместо этого он только разочарованно взвывает, захлопывает дверцу холодильника и вдобавок пинает его ногой, потом поворачивается спиной, прижимаясь лопатками к стальной поверхности, и сползает на пол.  


Закон несправедливости судьбы в действии. Жертвуй собой, спасай мир – и получишь в награду девушку и новую блестящую компанию друзей, которые считают, что ты замечательно играешь в команде, и еще силы, готовые примчаться по твоему зову через чертовы пять минут.  


Скривившись, Тони опрокидывает в себя остаток напитка. В реальности все выглядит так: твоя девушка встает и уходит, потому что не может вынести стресс от жалкой пары попаданий в смертельную опасность; твои новые блестящие друзья настолько психологически нестабильны, что едва могут провести в одной комнате друг с другом десять минут, хоть и живут в одном здании, а Ник Фьюри уже недоволен чем-то, что ты даже не помнишь, чтобы говорил.  


И какой-то мудак съедает твои последние пончики.  


Тони доползает до обеденного стола и поднимается на колени, чтобы ухватить бутылку скотча, а потом падает назад, с глухим стуком ударившись спиной о буфет, наполняет свой стакан, салютует всем богам судьбы и опустошает его в три быстрых глотка. Какая огромная разница. 

* * *

Портал закрывается слишком стремительно, Тони на этот раз в сознании, но падает недостаточно быстро и не может вспомнить, как включить репульсоры, а Джарвис пытается дозвониться до Стива, но Стив не берет трубку, и чертов воздух заканчивается...  


Вздрогнув, Тони просыпается с задушенным криком и матерится, когда солнечный свет обжигает сетчатку и мозг, и, господи, как же болит все тело! Голова пульсирует, во рту отвратительный вкус, а сам он лежит на кухонном полу. Черт. Он слишком стар для таких вещей.  


Он умудряется перевернуться и натыкается на пару босых ног, расположившихся в паре дюймов от его носа.  


– Утро, Кэп, – хрипит он.  


– Почему ты на полу?  


– Глупый вопрос, – отвечает Тони и хватается за ближайшую ручку шкафа, чтобы привести себя в вертикальное положение. – Клинт съел мои пончики.  


Он поднимает прищуренный взгляд на Стива, стоящего со скрещенными на груди руками и выглядящего так, как будто он только что из душа – чистого, свежего и осуждающего.  


– Нет, глупый ответ. Как это связано с тем, что ты спал на кухонном полу, а?  


Тони хмыкает.  


– Я думал, что из всех ты лучше всего поймешь, как больно остаться без еды. Ты чуть не убил Клинта, когда он без спроса съел остаток того, что ты заказал на вынос из ресторана. Не говоря уже о твоем приступе бешенства из-за той упаковки бубликов, которая куда-то запропастилась.  


В другом мире это воспринялось бы за шутку. В этом же Стив с каменным лицом подходит к корзине с фруктами, выуживает оттуда апельсин и начинает вертеть его в своих больших руках.  


– У меня повышенный метаболизм, – отрезает он.  


– Ладно, – отвечает Тони, внезапно почувствовав себя уставшим и изо всех сил желая, чтобы тот чертов пришелец не разрушал здание, где раньше жил Стив. Тогда Стив изображал бы злобного сукиного сына там, а не в башне Тони. Плевать, что он нарочно переделывал и перестраивал здание, выделяя место для Идиота Всея Америки и остальных Мстителей. – Давай, Звездно-полосатый. Протяни другу руку.  


Он поднимает руку, подавая знак Стиву помочь ему встать на ноги. Тот смотрит на него какое-то время, перекидывая апельсин, как будто играя в чертов бейсбол. Тони поднимает брови, словно говоря: _я пустил тебя к себе жить, когда твой дом разрушили, уживайся со мной, или я выселю тебя в ЩИТ, и там тебе придется уживаться с Хилл и Фьюри_ , и Стив определенно это понимает, потому что перестает кидаться апельсином, подходит к Тони и сжимает его ладонь, легко вздергивая его на ноги.  


– Иди спать, – говорит он, отпуская руку Тони и придерживая его за плечо, когда тот начинает заваливаться вперед, потеряв равновесие. Стив раздраженно вздыхает и отталкивает его. – И прими душ.  


– Да, мамочка, – отвечает Тони и без лишних слов покидает кухню. По дороге он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, что Стив стоит посреди кухни, уставившись на апельсин в своих руках, и кажется внезапно ужасно потерянным и таким молодым.  


Тони выкидывает эти мысли из головы и плетется в направлении лифта и своей кровати.

* * *

Скрестив ноги, Тони сидит на полу своего пентхауса, прижавшись лбом к прохладному оконному стеклу. Он вглядывается в город внизу, полный движения и огней даже в такой поздний час. Везде подъемные краны и строительные механизмы, по большей части неподвижные, но несколько из них работают всю ночь. Он сопротивляется желанию надеть костюм и помочь одной из бригад под покровом темноты, хотя и сомневается, что они оценят нетрезвого Железного Человека, как бы он ни оказался им полезен.  


Твою мать. Он пронес ракету сквозь инопланетный портал ради спасения города. Кто-то другой мог бы взяться и сделать зачистку. Он уже предложил кандидатуру Фантастической Четверки; возможно, если они помогут, то он простит им пребывание в другом измерении во время нападения Читаури.  


Его внимание привлекает фигура за окном, он поворачивает голову и видит Клинта, стоящего на выступе крыши. На нем темные джинсы и черная футболка, а ведь без куртки в это время ночи там должно быть жутко холодно. Секунду он стоит неподвижно, а потом, оттолкнувшись от самой высокой точки здания, спускается с выступа, легко, словно кошка, приземлившись на монтажную площадку. Тони наблюдает, как он неспеша подходит к краю и садится спиной к Тони и окну, свесив ноги в пустоту. 

– Джей, скажи ему не прыгать, – говорит Тони. – Только тихо. Чтобы он не прыгнул. Не напугай его, ну ты меня понял.  


Похоже, Джарвис выполняет просьбу, потому что Клинт, не поворачиваясь, поднимает руку с оттопыренным большим пальцем над головой, видимо, давая понять, что у него все в порядке.  


– Агент Бартон просил, чтобы вы, нахрен, перестали на него пялиться и пошли бы вместо этого попялились на Кэпа, – холодно сообщает Джарвис, и Тони хмыкает.  


– Динамики, – командует он, а потом немного повышает голос: – Хватит заставлять мою детку ругаться от твоего лица!  


Поднятый вверх большой палец Клинта заменяется на поднятый вверх средний.  


– И кстати, это мое окно, ты портишь мне вид. Отодвинься.  


Клинт не двигается. Он опускает руку, но снова не поворачивается. Тони оставляет динамики включенными, на случай если он захочет поговорить. Клинт странный. Бывают дни, когда он свободно болтает – пусть легкомысленно или раздраженно – о том, что случилось, но остальное время из него не вытянуть ни слова. Не то чтобы Тони утруждался наладить с ним контакт, они члены одной команды и проживают в одной башне, но это не делает их друзьями. Тони ожидал, что Клинта запрут в ЩИТе после истории с подчинением Локи и убийством людей, но потом он узнал, что Клинт наотрез отказался оставаться на Хеликериере или в зданиях, принадлежащих ЩИТу. Когда Тони упомянул об этом в разговоре, Наташа лаконично бросила: «Коулсон», как будто это все объясняло.  


В каком-то смысле, объясняло.  


– Не могу поверить, что чертовы краны еще работают, – наконец произносит Клинт. Его голос кажется тверже, чем был все последнее время, но Тони не такой дурак, чтобы считать, что ему стало лучше. Пока не стало.  


– Надо бы слетать помочь, – комментирует Тони.  


– Мне не разрешат, – с горечью в голосе Клинт. – Я все еще _под следствием_.  


– ЩИТ?  


– Гребаный Всемирный Совет Безопасности.  


Тони негромко присвистывает.  


– Твою мать, – говорит он. – Фьюри в курсе?  


– Он делает все, что может, – отвечает Клинт. – Как будто это имеет смысл. Кэп сегодня снова пытался выйти.  


Тони с радостью принимает смену темы; он не желает даже думать о ЩИТе и ВСБ после всего, что они сделали.  


– Кэпу полезно, – говорит он, подразумевая именно это. Если Стив хочет выйти и втянуть свою задницу в таскание булыжников – это его выбор.  


– ЩИТ пошел и притащил его обратно, – сообщает ему Клинт, и Тони хмурится:  


– А что? Ты думал, им это понравится? Капитан Совершенство исполняет там снаружи роль образцового гражданина, согласно доброй прессе.  


– Он именно так и думал, – говорит Клинт, и это означает, что он уже беседовал с Кэпом на эту тему. – Но рабочим действительно сложно выполнять свою работу, когда под ногами мешается сотня человек.  


– Дай угадаю – женщины среднего возраста, восторженно пытающиеся ухватить его за задницу?  


Слышно, как Клинт издает звук, похожий на смешок.  


– Без понятия. Но он очень расстроен этим. Черт, я скоро помешаюсь нахрен от этого безделья.  


– Ладно, давай позовем Тора. Держу пари, в его семье найдется еще кто-нибудь, кого можно уговорить начать войну.  


На этот раз Клинт смеется, низким лающим звуком, который кажется слишком резким и непривычным.  


– Какие же мы нахрен охреневшие, – говорит он, и Тони видит, как его плечи напрягаются, когда он, опустив голову, сжимает пальцами край гладкого камня, на котором сидит. – Хотим, чтобы случилось дерьмо, чтобы пойти сражаться, просто чтобы не сидеть без дела.  


– Сейчас мы – Мстители на полной ставке, – бесстрастно говорит Тони.– Что не очень-то весело, когда Мстить некому.  


Клинт медленно кивает и тяжело, всем телом, вздыхает.  


– Аминь, черт бы его побрал.

* * *

– Они задолбались, Пеп. Все они. У меня тут что-то вроде общаги для людей с тяжелым детством или несложившейся жизнью...  


Сейчас одиннадцать вечера, и Тони считает, что он достоин награды за то, что находится в постели в надлежащее для человеческого существа время, пусть и обложенный четырьмя планшетами, а Джарвис по ходу дела заканчивает для него важные подсчеты. Кроме того, на подушке лежит гаечный ключ, но Тони и сам не знает, как он там оказался, так что этот факт он решает проигнорировать. Он вообще поднялся сюда только потому, что не хотел вырубиться где-нибудь на полу, как случилось на прошлой неделе – его позвоночнику тот случай явно не пошел на пользу.  


Пеппер пресекает его жалобы взглядом, который пугающе эффективен даже во время переговоров по видеосвязи. Тони дуется, завернутый в одеяло как в плащ с капюшоном, и опираясь на изголовье. Которое раньше было их общим изголовьем. Нет, учитывая прошлое, он, действительно, не должен был ей звонить.  


– Во-первых, единственный, кто подходит по возрасту для жизни в общаге – Стив, – начинает она.  


– Ему девяносто шесть, – вставляет Тони.  


– Двадцать пять.  


– Девяносто шесть, он родился в...  


– Он провел в сознании двадцать пять лет...  


– На самом деле дело не в этом...  


– Дело в этом.  


– Нет, дело в том, что он...  


– А ты старше и должен лучше разбираться...  


– ...полная скотина.  


_– Тони_.  


Тони замолкает, хоть и продолжает дуться. Пеппер выглядит так, как будто ей все равно.  


– Никто не говорил, что будет легко, – говорит она. – И это было твое решение – позвать их сюда. Как я помню, я была против этого.  


Тони морщится – он совсем не нуждался в напоминании. Тяжело выдохнув, он выпутывает руку из-под одеяла и трет лоб.  


– Дело не только в братстве КэпХоук, – говорит он, и признать это оказывается ничуть не легче, чем вырывать зубы. – Меня все задолбало, – лицо Пеппер вытягивается. Тони не отрывает глаз от своих колен под одеялом. – Я запутался. Мне нужна ты, чтобы помочь разобраться.  


– Ты знаешь, что я не могу тебе помочь, – отвечает она, и снова его захлестывает вина за то, что втягивает ее во все это, и он знает, знает, что единственный способ заставить ее вернуться – доказать, что он может справиться со своими проблемами и позаботиться о себе сам, но без нее он это сделать не способен. Чертов замкнутый круг!  


– Да, я знаю, – говорит он и поднимает голову, бросив на нее быстрый взгляд прежде чем отвести глаза. Он дергает плечом, одеяло сползает, и Тони ловит его рукой, чтобы натянуть обратно на голову. – Я не это имел в виду. Я в полном порядке. Пытался всего лишь вызвать в тебе чувство вины, чтобы заставить вернуться.  


Она ему не верит, и он это знает.  


– Ты знаешь, что я не могу, – повторяет она, и от того, как тяжело ей даются эти слова, становится немного легче.  


Тони кивает несколько раз.  


– Ага, ага, четко и понятно. Ладно, время позднее, мне нужно идти, строить всякие штуки и препираться со здешними обитателями, ты в курсе.  


– Не будь к ним слишком строг, – вздыхает Пеппер, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. Она одета неофициально, но не похоже, что собирается ложиться спать, возможно, идет куда-то ужинать, или проводить время с людьми, которые не доводят ее до поседения. Там, где она находится, еще только восемь часов, и, вероятно, у нее был тяжелый день, который она провела, приводя в порядок компанию Тони, хотя она и не может привести в порядок его самого. – У вас всех такая куча проблем, больше, чем средний человек может выдержать за свою жизнь, – она замолкает. – Наташа говорит, с Клинтом не все в порядке.  


– Он съел мои пончики, – вырывается у Тони прежде, чем он может остановиться, и на этот раз Пеппер одаривает его настолько разочарованным взглядом, что его с трудом можно выдержать.  


– Поговорим позже, Тони, – от ее образа веет холодом и отрешенностью. Связь прерывается, и Тони остается один в огромной спальне пентхауса, пялясь в пространство, где секунду назад была Пеппер.  


– Она не вернется, да? – спрашивает он невыразительным, но твердым голосом.  


– Основываясь на модели поведения и заключениях из недавно полученной информации, – холодно докладывает Джарвис, – прогноз отрицательный.  


– В процентах? – спрашивает Тони.  


– Менее двенадцати процентов.  


Тони чувствует, что сейчас задохнется от подступающего к горлу смеха.  


– Двенадцать процентов, – повторяет он и начинает смеяться, так горько, что с тем же успехом мог бы плакать.

* * *

Тони не требуется много времени, чтобы забыть о новых установках, касающихся тридцатишестичасового лимита. Фактически, он забывает и о самом лимите тоже. Он окапывается в мастерской, делая все более короткие и редкие перерывы, с маниакальным усердием строя, разбирая и вновь перестраивая. Он исправляет недочет в системе удаленного слежения Марка Одиннадцатого, хотя это совершенно не требуется, потому что Марк Двенадцатый не в пример круче, потом чинит подставку электронного микроскопа Брюса, потом специально ломает ее, чтобы иметь повод построить другую, еще лучше. Он радостно разбирает одну из забытых Читаури пушек, пытаясь разобраться в инопланетных технологиях, злорадствуя на Ника Фьюри, не подозревающего о том, что Тони удалось ее стянуть. Но это заведомо проигрышное дело – важнейшие части конструкции безнадежно раздавлены, и Тони подозревает, что если бы он спустился этажом ниже и позаимствовал настоящий суперсолдатский суперщит, то линия края вибраниума точно совпала бы с вмятиной на обшивке оружия.  


Это была долгая неделя. Слишком долгая, такая, в которой часы тянулись вечность, а дни сливались в один бесконечный отрезок времени. Прошло много недель – на самом деле, счет уже пошел на месяцы – с тех пор, как ушла Пеппер, а кажется, что это было не то вчера, не то миллион лет назад.  


Несмотря на удручающую ситуацию с Пеппер, дела в Башне начинают неуловимо идти на поправку, Тони совершенно уверен в этом. Клинт уже вторую ночь спит в своей кровати, а не на крыше; Брюс добровольно вылез из лаборатории (это ведь нечестно, что Тони, в отличие от Брюса, не позволено находиться в мастерской больше полутора суток?) а Стив не уничтожил ни одного спортивного снаряда. Тони слегка рассеян, но это для него в порядке вещей. К слову, вчера утром все четверо оказались на кухне одновременно, и ничего плохого не произошло. Стив как ни в чем не бывало сказал «доброе утро», Клинт ворчал, но передал им всем кофе, а Тони выдал шутку, не касающуюся Кэпа, и губы Брюса изогнулись так, как будто он хотел улыбнуться, но слишком устал для этого.  


Они продержались девяносто секунд, прежде чем начать расходиться, но все же. Это ведь прогресс?  


Не важно, что с того момента Тони не видел ни одного из них. Он доволен тем, что имеет, к черту раскалывающуюся голову и боль в спине.  


Фальшиво насвистывая под музыку, Тони берется за проектирование перчаток для Марка Тринадцатого, когда внезапно музыка смолкает, и он удивленно замирает на месте.  


– Джарвис?  


– Выметайся.  


Голос не принадлежит Джарвису, и Тони поднимает взгляд и видит направляющегося в его сторону разъяренного Стива. Он так напряжен, что почти дрожит, и мозг Тони прокручивает ассоциации: _напряженный, вибрирующий, вибраниум, о, эта игра слов, мышцы, щит, где-то здесь скрыт тайный смысл_ , но мысль никак не оформляется в слова.  


– Немедленно, – говорит Стив низким командным голосом, и внезапно перестает быть двадцатипятилетним идиотом. Он – Капитан Америка.  


– Что, прости? – ошеломленно переспрашивает Тони. – Какого хрена?  


– Это не моя забота – смотреть за тобой, – рявкает Стив, останавливаясь так близко от Тони, что тот мог почувствовать жар его тела, проникающий сквозь белую майку. 

– Мне плевать, сколько времени ты здесь проводишь, но твоему чертову ИскИну не плевать, и он не пускает меня на мой этаж до тех пор, пока я не вытащу твою жалкую задницу с этой свалки.  


– Первое. Моя мастерская – не свалка. Второе. Я не просил его просить тебя, это все Пеппер. И третье. Отъебись.  


Секунду Стив выглядит так, как будто собирается дать Тони по морде, и тот задерживает дыхание. Ого. Стив может бороться с нацистами и командовать богами, и единственное, что способно вывести его из себя – это он, Тони. Его руки сжимаются в кулаки, и Тони прикидывает, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы оказаться внутри ближайшего доспеха.  


– Все, что мне от тебя нужно – это чтобы ты перестал быть таким эгоистом и вылез отсюда на пару часов, – проговаривает Стив сквозь сжатые зубы, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что внутрибашенные отношения как никогда близки к краху. Дерьмо. Все ведь шло так хорошо, они даже выдержали девяносто секунд в обществе друг друга не переругавшись. – И тогда мы оба сможем вернуться к занятиям, которыми хотим заниматься.  


Внезапно Тони начинает ненавидеть Стива за само его существование, весь накопившийся за последнюю... вечность негатив вспыхнул и сфокусировался на человеке напротив. Приступ агрессии, каких не бывало со времени битвы в двигателе Хеликериера, готовый ударить и сравнять с землей драгоценного Капитана, потому что он ничем не лучше остальных. Как смеет этот лицемерный мудак стоять здесь с таким видом, как будто в этой куче дерьма он занимает какое-то особое место?  


– А что именно я прерываю? – бросает он вызов. – Твой суперзагруженный общественный распорядок? Сверхважные миссии, на которые тебя посылают? Тяжелый труд по восстановлению города?  


Стив в ярости шагает ближе, прямо в личное пространство Тони.  


– Я помогаю в гребаных восстановительных работах...  


– Ты занят нихрена не деланием, как и все мы, – презрительно перебивает его Тони. Он соскальзывает со стула и встает, но это оказывается просчетом, так как Стив не отстраняется ни на дюйм, и теперь они стоят нос к носу. – Фактически, ты делаешь даже меньше, чем остальные. Я работаю здесь, Брюс работает в лаборатории, а ты просто убиваешь время, не делая ничего полезного...  


– Что происходит?  
Напряжение между ним и Стивом слабеет, когда холодный голос Брюса прорывается сквозь их спор. Стив бормочет что-то нецензурное и оборачивается, отодвигаясь от Тони. Его затылок пунцовый, а плечи ссутулены.  


– Я помою тебе рот с мылом, Капитан Матерные Слова, – выкрикивает ему в спину Тони, изумленно следя, как Стив покидает комнату, почему-то не хлопнув дверью. Он даже немного разочарован – зрелище было бы славное, а заодно можно было бы испытать на прочность новые армированные двери. После ухода Стива повисает напряженное молчание, и Тони не чувствует радости от того, что этот упрямец свалил.  


– Что с вами обоими? – выдыхает Брюс, прислоняясь к косяку. – Он уйдет, если ты продолжишь его травить.  


– И что? – бесцеремонно спрашивает Тони, несмотря на то, что в его желудке что-то нехорошо сжимается от мысли о том, что Стив может действительно уйти. – Это он начал. Я вообще ничего не говорил. Ладно, вру. Я сказал: какого хрена? Но он пришел сюда уже находясь в отвратном настроении. Это вообще со мной не связано. О, еще я попросил его отъебаться после того, как он объяснил как его возмущает, что его заставляют за мной присматривать, и назвал мою мастерскую свалкой. Что-то вроде этого. А еще он выматерился. Несколько раз.  


Он поворачивается к голографической установке, но она оказывается отключенной. Он щелкает пальцами, чтобы включить ее, но ничего не происходит, и теперь он ненавидит и Стива, и Брюса, и Джарвиса.  


– Как ты нас назвал? – устало спрашивает Тони, поставив локоть на верстак и подперев подбородок ладонью. – Химическая смесь? Хаос?  


Брюс снова вздыхает и медленно кивает.  


– Да, – отвечает он, прижимает пальцы одной руки к ладони другой, сгибает их, а потом сжимает большие пальцы. Тони следит за его руками, но не видит их.  


– Все в дерьме, – рассеянно говорит Тони. – Клинт еще не спрыгнул с крыши, нет?  


Брюс вздрагивает.  


– Мы справимся, – говорит он и замолкает. – Мы же все этого хотим.  


Тони не знает. Он знает, что Клинт всячески отрицает, что до сих пор борется с последствиями Локиного промывания мозгов и не может пережить смерть Агента Агента. Он знает, что Брюсу сложно примириться с противоречивым отношением разных людей к Халку. Он знает, что Стив все еще не может забыть погружение в воду, заморозку, возвращение в новый мир человеком из прошлого, потерю всего, что было ему дорого. Забавно. В другом мире они со Стивом нашли бы много общего, учитывая обоюдный опыт самопожертвования, но не в этом.  


– Нам нужно занятие, – говорит Тони, признавая поражение, и встает, направляясь в сторону двери. Его мозг зациклился на мысли о том, как умудрился Фил заработать его уважение после смерти. Как всегда, слишком поздно. – Думаю, это бездельничание сводит нас с ума. Прошли месяцы, а мы только пару раз выполнили какие-то задания по расчистке территории.  


– А я думаю, много чего сводит нас с ума, – говорит Брюс, ожидая, пока Тони запрет дверь мастерской. – Кстати, Наташа вернулась.  


– Прекрасно! – вскидывает руки Тони. – Злобный Капитан, несчастный Хоукай, а теперь еще убийца, которая несомненно пожелает отыграться на моей заднице.  


– Почему ты это делаешь? – недоуменно спрашивает Брюс, следуя за Тони к лифту.  


– Делаю что?  


– Берешь все на себя, – поясняет Брюс и примирительно поднимает руки, когда Тони бросает на него удивленный взгляд. – Да, берешь, – спокойно продолжает он. – Как будто здесь все завязано на тебе одном. Знаешь, каждый из нас имеет к этому отношение. И с тобой это не связано. Я имею в виду, Стив...  


– Я знаю, – раздраженно обрывает его Тони. – Джарвис, кухня. Так говорит Пеппер.  


Брюс выглядит обеспокоенным.  


– Ты звонил Пеппер?  


– Плохая идея, да, браво, Тони, – бормочет тот. – В данный момент мы все фонтанируем плохими идеями. А все шло так хорошо.  


– Знаю, – мрачно говорит Брюс. – У меня были большие надежды на ту встречу в кухне.  


– Тебя тоже можно винить в этом, Брюси, – говорит Тони, постукивая пальцами по локтю в ритме стаккато. Ему нужно выпить. – Ты проводишь больше времени в лаборатории, чем я в мастерской.  


– У меня она совмещена с ванной и спальней, – напоминает ему Брюс. – Я сплю.  


– Я тоже, – говорит Тони, и Брюс только качает головой на очевидную ложь.  


– Клинт не спит, – говорит он. – И Стив тоже. Ну, Клинт иногда дремлет, этого хватает для поддержания жизни и рассудка, но Стив... – он замолкает, качая головой. – Честно, я удивлен, что он все еще в здравом уме.  


Тони ухмыляется.  


– Ты хочешь вживить что-нибудь в его мозг и исследовать его, да?  


Брюс позволяет себе слабо тоскливо улыбнуться.  


– А ты – нет? Он проспал меньше четырех часов за последние четверо суток, и все, что я наблюдаю – это...  


– Чертово скверное настроение? – подсказывает Тони, и Брюс кривится.  


– Ну, не такими словами, но в целом да. Повышенная раздражительность, слегка сниженная концентрация. Но он переплюнул самого себя.  


Лифт плавно замедляется, и Тони с Брюсом выходят на общую территорию. Брюс направляется в кухню, и Тони следует за ним, не в силах выкинуть из головы тот факт, что Стив спал всего четыре часа за столько дней. Первой его реакцией была зависть, серьезно, почему Стив способен проводить в сознании больше времени, чем все остальные, при том, что это время ему совершенно некуда девать? Тони бы изобрел уйму потрясающих хреновин, если бы только он мог спать всего один час за ночь и при этом функционировать так же, как Стив.  


А потом он вспомнил сквернословие, напряженность и то, как Стиву чуть не снесло крышу, и пересмотрел свое мнение. Если у Стива такой недостаток сна, что он позволяет темпераменту брать над ним верх, то и Тони в той же ситуации был бы не очень-то производителен.  


– Думаю, мне следовало бы побеспокоиться о Клинте.  


Брюс оборачивается и смотрит на него, и только когда он произносит: «значит, ты беспокоишься о Стиве?» до Тони доходит, что он сказал это вслух, а не просто подумал.  


В его животе снова что-то странно сжимается.  


– Не знаю, – признает он, направляясь к кофеварке и вдавливая кнопку. В основном потому, что ему хочется кофе, но кроме того его руки чешутся от непривычного безделья. – Он сводит меня с ума.  


– Тебе бы не понравилось, если бы его здесь не было, – говорит Брюс, и эта фраза отдается еще большим дискомфортом где-то внутри Тони.  


– Как будто мне есть дело до того, где он находится, – хмыкает он, слишком легкомысленно, чтобы в это можно было поверить. – Я мог бы подкупить власти Нью-Йорка, чтобы его дом закончили восстанавливать первым.  


Брюс только качает головой.  


– Ты не можешь подкупить власти Нью-Йорка, – терпеливо отвечает он, раздражая отсутствием реакции на чушь, которую несет Тони. Он просто отфильтровывает ее и отвечает как рациональное существо. Боже, Тони так не хватает Пеппер. Ее он мог запутать и переключить ее внимание с вещей, которые действительно имели значение. Почти так же, как у него получалось со Стивом.  


– А куда ему действительно нужно отправиться – это в кровать, – продолжает Брюс, многозначительно глядя на Тони.  


Тот поспешно отворачивается к кофеварке и хватает чашку, делая вид, что слишком занят.  


– Нифига.  


– Тебя он послушает, – говорит Брюс.  


– Мне он даст в морду.  


Брюс качает головой.  


– Возможно. Но я уверен, что потом, когда ты придешь в сознание, он тебя послушает.  


Тони посылает Брюсу испепеляющий взгляд, но не признает поражения.  


– Я не согласен быть вырубленным только ради того, чтобы муки совести загнали его в кровать, – говорит он, и губы Брюса изгибаются в улыбке.  


– О, отстань, – вздыхает Тони и удаляется в сторону лифта, но возвращается за своим кофе, проворчав в сторону Брюса «заткнись».  


«Что, черт возьми, он может знать?» – обреченно думает Тони, позволяя лифту увезти себя в направлении тренировочного зала, даже не потрудившись узнать у Джарвиса, где сейчас Стив. Только что Брюс говорил, что все не вертится вокруг Тони, а в следующую минуту признает, что это не так?  


Твою мать. Если бы хоть кто-то из них представлял, что нужно сделать, чтобы все исправить, было бы гораздо проще.  


* * *

Тони стоит в дверях зала, обхватив пальцами чашку с кофе, не отрывая глаз от Стива. Он делает это уже в течение десяти минут, что по Тони Старковским меркам удержания внимания составляет чуть ли не целую жизнь. Он просто не может оторваться. В таком виде Стив – то еще чертово зрелище.  


«Коулсон бы убил за возможность посмотреть на это», – думает Тони и зажмуривается от болезненной волны эмоций, прошившей его при мысли о том, что было бы, если бы Коулсон был там и вернул их всех в строй.  


Он сглатывает, открывает глаза и продолжает наблюдать за Стивом.  


На нем все те же свободные хлопковые штаны и белая футболка, он полностью поглощен выколачиванием груши, словно она сказала что-то оскорбительное в адрес его матери. Ага, думает Тони, когда Стив делает яростный выпад в нижнюю часть снаряда, и цепи протестующе скрипят. Никто никогда не считал Стива ничем иным, кроме как человеком привычки.  


Свет приглушен и отбрасывает мягкие тени, когда Стив меняет положение. Тони наблюдает за движением мускулов под майкой, и даже несмотря на сволочной характер, нельзя не восхищаться скрытой в нем силой. Стив – хороший солдат, более того, чертов превосходный солдат. Это что-то совсем другое – то, с чем у него сейчас проблемы.  


– Если я разрисую грушу свастиками, ты будешь лупить ее сильнее?  


Стив слегка вздрагивает при звуках голоса и руками останавливает снаряд, затем поворачивается к расположившемуся в проходе Тони. Он вытирает лоб тыльной стороной ладони, но в действительности он едва ли вспотел. Вторая его рука задержалась на обшивке груши, как будто ему нужна какая-то опора чтобы держаться.  


– Если я буду бить сильнее – они порвутся, – говорит он, и в его голосе не слышно ни гордости, ни горечи, как будто он просто констатирует факт.  


– Дурак, – отвечает Тони, отталкиваясь от косяка. – Они армированные. И если ты сейчас бил не в полную силу, то я...  


Стив разворачивается с невероятной скоростью, отводя руку для удара. Спустя миг цепь рвется, а груша лопается и обрушивается на пол, и Тони приходится проглотить готовые вырваться слова, он может только уставиться на лежащие у ног Стива обрывки. Стив тяжело дыша оборачивается к Тони с вызывающим и даже немного оборонительным выражением лица, как будто он ожидает, что Тони будет ругаться.  


– Господи, – неверяще выдавливает Тони. – Так тот приступ ярости – это ты _сдерживал себя_?  


Секунду Стив выглядит смущенным, потом вздыхает, наклоняется чтобы подобрать испорченную грушу и отбрасывает ее так легко, словно это подушка. Она ударяется об пол рядом со стеной, оставив по траектории полета песочный след на полу.  


– Типа того, приходится, – говорит Стив, и Тони не может не придраться к жаргону.  


– О, вот и парень из Бруклина, – поддевает он, и Стив вскидывается, на мгновение становясь таким уязвимым.  


– Я всегда парень из Бруклина, – бурчит он, опять с легким акцентом, которого раньше Тони у него не замечал. Как бы то ни было, дружелюбное выражение пропадает с его лица, сменившись чем-то более сдержанным и одновременно расстроенным.  


– Прости за прошлый раз, – внезапно говорит Тони, и Стив недоверчиво смотрит на него. Тони слегка пожимает плечами и опускает глаза. – За все эти вопли. Да. Я забыл, что Пеппер попросила Джарвиса назначить тебя наблюдателем-за-Тони. Ты же в курсе, что я не подразумеваю всего того дерьма, которое несу когда устал или зол. Или нахожусь под контролем магии. В общем, я не имел в виду всего того, что наговорил.  


В ответ Стив хмыкает и поворачивается, указывая глазами на испорченную грушу в углу.  


– Есть еще такие?  


Тони хмурится. Это не то извинение, которого он ждал. Черт, если он может набраться смелости и извиниться – когда он в действительности не так уж провинился – точему Стив не может сделать то же самое?  


– Ты обматерил меня, – говорит он, и Стив раздраженно дергается, теребя эластичные ленты, обернутые вокруг костяшек его кулаков.  


– Я обматерил. Но не тебя.  


– Ты сказал...  


– Я знаю, что я сказал, – запальчиво перебивает Стив. – Я был в армии – я из Бруклина, ради всего святого. Я умею материться. Чего ты хочешь, Тони?  


– Тебе нужно в постель, – говорит Тони, и выражение лица Стива становится недоуменным.  


– _Ты_ говоришь _мне_ идти в постель?  


– За последние четверо суток ты спал четыре часа. Ты ведешь себя мерзко. Тебе надо поспать, – прямо говорит Тони, и лицо Стива темнеет.  


– Ты шпионишь за мной?  


Тони стонет, сжав пальцами переносицу. Это не стоит затрачиваемых усилий.  


– Нет. Брюс следит за общей обстановкой. Он беспокоится за тебя, а меня достало, что на меня кричат. Давай же. Сейчас Брюс убеждает Бартона тоже немного вздремнуть.  


Это ложь, но, к счастью, Стив этого не замечает. Тони задерживает дыхание, и к его облегчению Стив только тяжело выдыхает и кивает. Он смотрит на порванную грушу еще несколько секунд и снова кивает, разворачиваясь к Тони и медленно раскручивая ленты на одной руке. Тони смотрит, как играют мышцы предплечья, и не может сдержать благоговейного ужаса перед способностью Стива сдерживать такую силу.  


– Должно быть, это утомительно, – говорит он, не сводя глаз с руки Стива.  


– Что? Не особо, – пожимает плечами тот.  


– Не груши. А то, что приходится всем этим управлять. Ты бы в прямом смысле сломал все, что тебя окружает, если бы не делал этого.  


Стив на мгновение останавливается и сжимает снятую ленту рукой, прежде чем взяться за вторую. Снова тяжело вздохнув, он поднимает глаза и встречает взгляд Тони. Он выглядит уставшим, а вся злость куда-то испарилась.  


– Ты даже не представляешь, – говорит он и издает низкий горький смешок, опустив глаза на свои руки. – Какой в ней смысл, если я ею не пользуюсь?  


Тони невольно вспоминается диалог с Клинтом, сидящим на крыше.  


– Мы понимаем, – говорит он. – Я понимаю. Мы не похожи на группу людей, способных сидеть без дела, что бы там ни думали в ЩИТе.  


На этот раз, когда Стив встречается с ним глазами, в них блестит что-то вроде понимания. Связи.  


– Нет, – медленно проговаривает он. – Мы совершенно не такие.  


Они двигаются к двери, и Тони предлагает ему свою кружку, но Стив качает головой.  


– Не стоит, если я собираюсь спать. Хотя на самом деле нет никакой разницы.  


– Эффект плацебо? – спрашивает Тони, не в силах сдержать любопытство.  


– Что-то вроде, – пожимает плечами Стив.  


Тони жестами показывает «откуда ты можешь знать?» и сам отхлебывает из кружки. Он больше ничего не говорит, но это не важно. Стив находится рядом с ним, но не излучает своих обычных эмоций вроде «я прикончу тебя к чертовой матери, если ты не заткнешься», так что Тони засчитывает себе победу.  


Лифт останавливается на этаже Стива, и он выходит, не оборачиваясь.  


– Увидимся, Тони.  


– Спокойной ночи, Стив, – бросает тот в закрывающиеся двери, и за мгновение до того, как створки смыкаются, он ловит удивленное выражение лица обернувшегося Стива. И только почти доехав до своего пентхауса, он понимает причину – он обратился к Стиву по имени, а не «Кэп», или «Звездно-полосатый», или что-нибудь еще более нелепое.  


Выйдя из лифта, он направляется прямо к кровати и падает в нее, но тут же жалеет об этом, так как не уверен, что сможет теперь поднять свою задницу, чтобы пойти в ванную. Или даже выбраться из одежды. Но этого и следовало ожидать после тридцати шести часов беспрерывного сидения в мастерской.  


Стараясь удерживать глаза открытыми, он с трудом принимает сидячее положение и стягивает сорочку непослушными негнущимися пальцами. Потом вылезает из штанов и огромным усилием тянется к носкам.  


– Джарвис, где Стив? – повинуясь внезапной прихоти, спрашивает он, не уверенный, что Стив не развернулся и не пошел обратно в тренировочный зал. Хотя Стив не настолько подлый, и если бы он не собирался идти спать – отказался бы прямо. Но и недооценивать его Тони больше не будет, после недавнего представления, которому он был свидетелем.  


– У себя, готовится ко сну, – отвечает Джарвис, и Тони чувствует, как уголки его рта растягиваются в улыбке. Фух. Кажется, Брюс как минимум в одном был прав.  


Стив слушается его.  


* * *

– Доброе утро, солнце! Ты уже не выглядишь так, как будто хочешь кого-нибудь прибить.  


Тони удается скрыть удивление от зрелища, заставшего его в мастерской. Его шаг почти не сбивается, когда он замечает сидящего за верстаком Стива, держащего в руке болт, за которым тянется взволнованно жужжащий Дубина, но, к счастью, вырвавшиеся слова успевают отвлечь внимание от кратковременной заминки.  


Стив вскидывает взгляд, и в это время Дубина умудряется выхватить болт и метнуться в сторону, с грохотом опрокинув металлическую пластину.  


– Утро, – отвечает Стив, неожиданно не приняв всерьез болтовню Тони. Он лениво наблюдает за Дубиной, положившим болт на другой стол и возвращающимся назад, мерно пощелкивая. – Твой робот от меня не отстанет.  


Тони смеется, сам удивляясь издаваемым звукам.  


– Он идиот, – пренебрежительно поясняет он. – Чем обязан удовольствию, Капитан?  


Стив пожимает плечами.  


– Забавно, – говорит он, оглядываясь вокруг. – Джарвис попросил ничего здесь не трогать. Это оружие Читаури?  


– Эм, нет? – вздрагивает Тони.  


Стив выглядит почти довольным.  


– Я не скажу Фьюри.  


Выдохнув, Тони подходит ближе, держа руки в карманах.  


– Тогда да, это оно. Я надеялся разобрать его, взглянуть, как им удается сохранять достаточно энергии для выстрелов подобной мощности, но, похоже, кто-то расплющил основную его часть.  


Стив понимает, что он имеет в виду, и его губы изгибаются в улыбке.  


– Я бы винил Клинта, – говорит он, указывая на обшивку. – Это совершенно точно дыра от стрелы.  


– О, да, – хмыкает Тони. – Рядом с огромной вмятиной, похожей на след от щита?  


Стив, зараза, только кивает с невинным видом.  


– Да, рядом с ней.  


Новая волна смеха поднимается в груди Тони, и он закусывает губу.  


– Это что, подшучивание? Мы правда делаем это?  


Пожимая плечами, Стив поворачивается на стуле, изучая предметы вокруг. Его взгляд задерживается на Марке Двенадцатом, сверкающем и готовом к работе.  


– Уже летал в нем?  


– Немного, – коротко отвечает Тони. Он останавливается с противоположной от Стива стороны верстака и берет валяющуюся там плату, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем ее здесь положил. Именно поэтому он и не делает перерывов в работе. Он бросает ее обратно на стол и снова смотрит на Стива. Прошло всего несколько дней с их стычки и примирения, и он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не размышлял о том, как пройдет их следующая встреча.  


– Итак. Просто любопытствуешь? Хотел посмотреть, где свершается волшебство?  


Стив хмурится.  


– Это звучит как сексуальная шутка.  


Рот Тони распахивается.  


– Кто ты и что сделал с Кэпом? – спрашивает он в замешательстве. – Сначала подшучивание, а теперь упоминание секса? Это не тот Кэп, которого я знаю.  


К его ужасу, лицо Стива мрачнеет.  


– Ты меня совсем не знаешь, – произносит он и встает. Он уже собирается шагнуть прочь, но в раздражении останавливается, когда к нему подкатывается Дубина и хватается клешней за его рубашку.  


– Уберись, – говорит ему Стив и пытается оттолкнуть манипулятор. Тони вздрагивает – воспоминание о разодранной груше все еще свежо в его памяти. – Что такое? Сначала ты не впускаешь меня, а теперь не хочешь выпускать?  


– Стив, – говорит Тони немного расстроенно, но он не удивлен, что атмосфера так быстро стала напряженной. – Стив, эй, я же шучу. Ты же знаешь, я не слежу за языком! Давай вернемся к подшучиванию.  


Стив печально качает головой.  


– С тобой никогда нельзя сказать, шутишь ты или говоришь серьезно, – объясняет он, пытаясь отцепить клешню Дубины от рубашки без того чтобы разорвать материал. Тони наблюдает, теперь-то он знает, насколько сильно ему приходится контролировать свои пальцы. – И ни с кем здесь нельзя сказать. Ты говоришь со мной так, как будто я обязан понимать, когда ты шутишь,а когда серьезен, и ты ожидаешь, что я не буду обижаться? – он пробует порычать на Дубину, но тот не сдвигается с места. – У меня были друзья, с которыми я мог шутить, а сейчас...  


Стив замолкает, тяжело дыша. Он отпускает Дубину и сжимает кулаки, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Они дрожат, и Тони слышит звенящий в мозгу сигнал тревоги.  


– Дубина, пусти его, – командует Тони, и робот слушается, хоть продолжает недовольно жужжать и пощелкивать. Стив разглаживает ладонью переднюю часть рубашки и кивком выражает благодарность перед тем, как направиться к выходу.  


Не удержавшись, Тони окликает его.  


– Запомни, что я никогда не стараюсь оскорбить тебя намеренно. Ты должен мне верить.  


Стив задерживается в дверях, но не оборачивается.  


– Ага, – устало отвечает он, как будто на его плечах лежит огромный груз. Наверное, так оно и есть. – Вероятно, должен.  


А потом он уходит, и Тони выдыхает и смотрит на Дубину, который с жужжанием поднимает манипулятор к лицу Тони изображая вежливое любопытство.  


– Два шага вперед, один шаг назад, – комментирует он, хотя по правде даже не понимает, когда для него стало так важно, чтобы они двигались вперед.  


* * *

Этим вечером Тони даже обедает – выпивает две чашки кофе, стакан виски и уничтожает коробку еды из ресторана, которую еще вчера следовало выкинуть в мусорное ведро – а потом возвращается в мастерскую и находит там радостно пощелкивающего Дубину с зажатой в клешне запиской. Тони обменивает ее на гаечный ключ и моток проволоки и садится читать. Она написана ручкой на бумаге, так что он легко может догадаться, от кого она, не прочитав и пары слов.  


_В действительности я не злился на тебя тогда. Просто не смог вовремя разобраться. Стив._  


– Видишь это, Джей? – бормочет Тони. – Что за хрень?  


– Я бы предположил, что Капитан Роджерс жалеет о своем давешнем поведении, – говорит Джарвис. – И пытается извиниться.  


– Ты заметил, что при всех его попытках извинения он ни разу не сказал «извини»? – спрашивает Тони.  


– Я могу утверждать только то, что он определенно может произнести это слово, хоть никогда его не говорил, – отвечает Джарвис, и Тони начинает смеяться. Он прикрепляет записку к углу монитора перед собой, обычный листок бумаги кажется здесь совершенно не к месту.  


– Доложи цифры, – говорит он, разглядывая имя на листике. – Положительные взаимодействия и вся фигня. Как у нас дела?  


– Я считаю, что число положительных взаимодействий внутри башни увеличились на двадцать один процент, – говорит Джарвис. – Хотя большая часть этих взаимодействий не задействует Агента Бартона.  


– Риск что он спрыгнет с крыши?  


– Снижен, – просто отвечает Джарвис.  


Тони выдыхает, тянется к записке и касается ее кончиками пальцев.  


– Это ведь прогресс?  


– Похоже на то, сэр.

* * *

Спустя неделю Тони видит гораздо больше прогресса в реальной жизни, чем утверждают цифры. Небо в середине дня бледное, чистое и холодное, и Тони находит Клинта и Стива сидящими вместе в общей комнате и играющими в приставку, которая, Тони уверен на миллион процентов, ему не принадлежит. Ох, в его красивый, произведенный в единственном экземпляре плазменный телевизор воткнули что-то _Майкрософтовское_ , это же просто богохульство!  


– Что тут происходит? – спрашивает он, останавливаясь позади дивана и кладя руки на спинку за головой Стива, развалившегося на подушках, широко раздвинув колени и пристроив контроллер у себя на животе. Тони с нездоровым интересом наблюдает за действием на экране, где одна из оцифрованных фигур протыкает каким-то шестом охранника и поднимает несчастного над головой, к радости Клинта.  


– Круто, Кэп, – говорит он почти с ухмылкой, слегка пошевелившись. Он сидит на спинке дивана, поставив ногу недалеко от бедра Стива, не может же он в самом деле пользоваться мебелью как нормальный человек. – Знал бы, какая... шевелись, шевелись, быстрее... знал бы, какая тайная кровожадность скрывается под этим типично американским прикидом...  


– Это ужасно, – отвечает Стив, тем не менее мгновенно проделывая то же самое со следующим приблизившимся охранником.  


– Что это за хрень? – спрашивает Тони, одновременно в ужасе и под впечатлением. – Стив, ты что, _проткнул_ этого парня?  


– Нет, – терпеливо отвечает Стив, вдавливая кнопки контроллера со скоростью, достойной восхищения. Он слегка морщится и напрягает руки, проводя сложный прием. – Это сделал персонаж.  


– Просто слова, – говорит Тони. – Господи, ты ударил его прямо в лицо.  


– Это не реальность, – отвечает Стив рассеянно, но не зло и не раздраженно. – Это довольно забавно.  


– Скорее угнетающе, – говорит Клинт. – То, что Капитану Америке приходится убивать виртуальных злодеев, потому что реальных поблизости не наблюдается.  


Тони и Стив оба весело хмыкают, и внезапно кажется, что они трое – настоящие друзья, что между ними есть какая-то связь, означающая, что они не просто живут в одном доме. Это поразительно, но в то же время до странности уютно, и Тони чувствует облегчение. Учитывая, как непреклонно он убеждал Пеппер, что не желает водиться с командой КэпХоук, странно, что когда это все же случилось, напряжение внезапно улетучилось.  


Качая головой на жестокость, творящуюся на экране, Тони разворачивается в сторону кухни, рассеянно размышляя, чем занимаются днем нормальные люди, не вынужденные налаживать отношения с супергероями. Ему хочется узнать у Джарвиса цифры, вероятности и процентные соотношения, интересно ведь, каковы сдвиги во взаимодействиях между Клинтом и Стивом, между Стивом и им самим.  


Он морщит нос, преодолевая расстояние до кофеварки и надавливая кнопку включения. Он почти слышит шокированный голос Пеппер, разъясняющий ему, что друзья не измеряются в цифрах, и если Джарвис вычислит коэффициент позитивного взаимодействия между ними самими, то число окажется меньше единицы, учитывая все дерьмо, через которое Тони заставил ее пройти за все эти годы. Здесь даже больше подошло бы «возмущенный», чем «шокированный». Ничто из того, что он делает, уже не удивляет ее, а только утомляет и заставляет страдать.  


Он берет чашку и начинает готовить себе напиток, когда слышит, как Клинт матерится на происходящее на экране, а Стив что-то тихо отвечает. Тони замирает, а затем, сопротивляясь порыву посчитать, как это изменит процентные соотношения, берет еще две кружки.  


Неблагодарные мерзавцы даже не замечают, когда Тони возвращается и ставит на кофейный столик перед ними две кружки. Он отступает, закатив глаза, и размышляет, насколько невежливым будет, если он скажет, что все три кружки принес для себя. Взяв себе третью, Тони всерьез рассматривает возможность вернуться в мастерскую, но все же идет в гостиную и устраивается в одном из кресел, которые он заказал, когда осознал, сколько диванного пространства могут занимать Стив и Тор. Стив с Клинтом все еще не могут оторваться от игры.  


– О, спасибо, Тони; ты замечательный, Тони; посмотри, сколько всего ты делаешь для окружающих, Тони, – ворчит он, и Клинт смеется.  


– Чувак, это _кофе_.  


– А я – Тони Старк, – парирует Тони, отхлебнув свой напиток. – Я очень внимателен к нуждам окружающих. Это для меня огромное достижение, внимательный – не часто встречающееся в моей жизни прилагательное.  


– Ты внимательный, – рассеянно говорит Стив и вздрагивает, когда его персонаж падает, сраженный орудующим мечами врагом. – Сукин сын!  


Тони и Клинт смеются, а Стив, похоже, собирается отбросить прочь контроллер. Клинт пинает его по бедру, даже не заметив, как его собственный персонаж встречает аналогичный конец.  


– Мы смеемся не над тобой.  


Ладно, немного над ним, и Стив это знает. Тони задерживает дыхание, так как Стив все еще выглядит недовольным, и он легко мог воспринять это как оскорбление и разъяриться. С позиции Тони хорошо видно выражение его лица, и засечь момент, когда он расслабляется, тоже легко.  


– Думаю, я все принимаю слишком близко к сердцу, – сухо говорит он, уронив контроллер на подушки и потянувшись за кружкой с кофе. – Спасибо, Тони.  


Тони слишком смущен видом плеч наклоняющегося вперед Стива, чтобы порадоваться словам благодарности. Он ничего не говорит, чтобы не заострять на этом внимание, и он честно хотел просто приготовить кофе для других, как делают нормальные друзья.  


– Вы знали, что ЩИТ не советовал давать Капитану Америке доступ к современным видеоиграм, – раздается голос, все трое оборачиваются и видят входящих в комнату Наташу с Брюсом.  


– Пусть ЩИТ идет к черту, – жизнерадостно комментирует Клинт.  


– Поддерживаю, – соглашается Стив, для убедительности вновь поднимая свой контроллер. – Они могут говорить, что хотят, о Капитане Америке. Стиву Роджерсу нравятся видеоигры.  


– Дай угадаю - они слишком громкие, слишком распутные и слишком жестокие для его привычек родом из сороковых? – презрительно спрашивает Тони, и Стив вскидывает глаза на него, как будто слегка удивлен, что презрение Тони относится к нему лично. – Что, мать их, они о нем знают?  


– Много об одном, совсем мало о другом, – отвечает Наташа, а потом приподнимает бровь. – Кто-нибудь из вас покидал здание за последнюю неделю?  


– Мне запрещено выходить без сопровождения ЩИТа.  


– Все мои крутые хреновины здесь. Что мне нужно снаружи?  


– Я должен работать в лаборатории.  


– Я не знаю, куда пойти, даже если захочу куда-то сходить.  


Тони видит, как она оглядывает их всех, как всегда спокойная и сосредоточенная. Он знает, сколько всего она делает находясь за кулисами для того, чтобы наладить отношения между Мстителями, военными и ЩИТом, и он ей благодарен за это. В основном потому, что он сам не желает быть в это втянутым, как бы привлекательна ни была идея надрать задницы Всемирному Совету Безопасности. Еще он знает – по особому информационному каналу, который явно не совсем законен – что она всеми силами старается быть на стороне Клинта. Что примечательно, там же находится и Фьюри.  


– Ладно, – говорит Наташа. – Как насчет обеда?  


– Я бы поел, – незамедлительно отвечает Стив.  


– Ты бы всегда поел, – пренебрежительно говорит Тони, и выражение лица Стива на миг становится защитным, перед тем, как расслабиться. Тони чувствует, что Стив действительно услышал его – снова, ух ты, уже целых два раза за неделю – и действительно пытается поверить, что Тони не издевается над ним каждый раз, когда шутит. Честно, это немного больно видеть, то, сколько усилий это от него требует.  


– Не, я не голоден, – говорит Клинт, но Стив пихает его локтем в голень, и он вздрагивает. – Ладно, хорошо, я поем.  


– Рада видеть, что кто-то кроме меня заставляет тебя следить за собой, – говорит Наташа, и Тони поднимает брови. Отношения Наташи с Клинтом, чем бы они там ни были, всегда оставались очень сдержанными, так что слышать от нее подобные фразы кажется очень странным. Неспособный сопротивляться порыву, Тони бросает взгляд на Стива и обнаруживает, что Стив уже смотрит на него с тем же самым выражением на лице.  


Они оба синхронно отворачиваются, было бы глупым позволить Наташе заметить этот обмен взглядами.  


– Еда на вынос? – предлагает Брюс, как будто у них есть выбор. – Чувствую себя индийцем.  


– Ага, – говорит Стив, потому что он будет есть все что угодно, лишь бы этого было много.  


– Пицца? – с надеждой говорит Клинт.  


– Ты ел пиццу на завтрак, – напоминает Наташа, и правда, откуда она это узнала, ее ведь не было в башне последние дней пять?  


– Значит, индийскую, – соглашается Тони. – Джарвис...  


Но заказать обед не получается. Тихий писк из Наташиного кармана раздается в тот же момент, когда Джарвис прерывает Тони.  


– Простите, сэр, но похоже, произошло нечто, требующее внимания Мстителей.  


Игра на экране прекращается, Наташа тянется за своей все еще пищащей штукой, а затем телевизор снова включается, пестря цветами и наполняя воздух шумом. Они все оборачиваются на громкие звуки, и Тони требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусироваться и понять, что происходит.  


Джарвис показывает найденную на новостном канале запись с мобильного телефона. Изображение трясется, когда держащий камеру человек двигается, но все же на ней можно различить дыру в небе над крышами высотных зданий, волнующийся круг чернильной темноты в голубом небе...  


– Сукин сын! – рычит Клинт, и Тони быстро обводит всех глазами, его начинает мутить. Наташа внезапно оказывается за спиной Клинта, положив руку ему на плечо.  


– Пожалуйста, скажите, что это не то, о чем я думаю, – тихо говорит Брюс, а Тони может только смотреть, чувствуя, как что-то сжимает его грудь. Он пытается сглотнуть, когда луч света бьет из портала, а потом еще и еще, как будто чертова другая вселенная обстреливает их падающими звездами. Запись взрывается громкими криками, камера поворачивается в другую сторону на мучительные секунды, а затем возвращается назад, как раз вовремя, чтобы показать, как портал схлопывается, сворачивается внутрь самого себя и исчезает. В ушах Тони стоит глухой гул, словно он находится глубоко под водой, сердцебиение зашкаливает, когда он представляет, что вокруг снова пустота, мысль об этом подавляет и ужасает...  


Громкий хруст возвращает Тони в настоящее, Стив ругается и роняет обломки контроллера на пол. Он встает, сжав челюсти и напрягшись, и Тони понимает, что он переключился в режим Капитана Америки.  


– Джарвис, где это? – спрашивает Тони, ведь ясно, что это случилось не у них над головами, на видео была не его башня, но все же...  


– Лондон, Англия, – бесстрастно отвечает Джарвис.  


– Нам нужно попасть в штабквартиру ЩИТа, – говорит Наташа, глядя в телефон. Клинт хочет встать, но она толкает его обратно внизу рукой, которую держит на его плече. – Не ты.  


– Да пошла ты, – рявкает Клинт, пытаясь выбраться из ее хватки. – Не смей оставлять меня в тылу!  


– Ты под домашним арестом.  


Клинт скидывает ее руку со своего плеча и слезает с дивана, встав рядом с кофейным столиком, и Тони думает, что он совсем потерял голову, если рискует грубить Наташе.  


– Не тогда, когда опять где-то происходит чертово нападение пришельцев, нет!  


Наташа одним коротким быстрым движением головы отметает его возражения.  


– Мы не знаем, что происходит.  


– Посмотри на это! – кричит Клинт, дико жестикулируя в торону экрана, где снова проигрывается клип. – На что еще это похоже?  


Тони больше не в силах смотреть. Его сердце колотится с удвоенной скоростью, а реактор в груди становится слишком тяжелым. Ему становится жарко – от вида того проклятого портала его до сих пор прошибает холодный пот и начинает тошнить. Он пытается бороться с этим чувством, сжав левую руку в кулак.  


К счастью, Кэп принимает командование.  


– Клинт, надевай ботинки. Наташа, я назначаю тебя официальным сопровождающим от ЩИТа, ладно? Такие условия существуют, мы ничего не нарушаем.  


Наташа коротко кивает, соглашаясь.  


– Тони, попроси Джарвиса открыть гараж. Я поведу одну машину, Наташа, бери другую. Настройтесь на второй канал, в каждой машине есть под одному комму. Свяжись с Фьюри, скажи ему, что мы сами туда доберемся. Брюс, ты можешь ехать? Ты нам понадобишься.  


Брюс кивает. Он потрясен, но не позеленел, и после слов Кэпа бросается переодеваться, чтобы спуститься в гараж.  


– Мне надевать костюм? – спрашивает Тони.  


– Нет, – моментально отвечает Кэп. – Сначала информация, потом костюмы.  


– Но...  


– Тони, – твердо говорит Стив. – Доверься мне. Сначала информация, потом костюмы.  


Тони смотрит на него, прямо в эти голубые глаза, внезапно наполнившиеся оживлением и целеустремленностью, и медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы.  


– Ладно, – говорит он, не веря сам себе, что позволяет кому-то другому принимать решения, настолько неестественным это кажется. – Ты командуешь. Отлично.  


Стив кивает, и они бегом кидаются к лифтам, не оглядываясь назад.  


«Наконец-то, – думает маленькая предательская часть мозга Тони, когда он стоит рядом со Стивом в лифте, так близко, что они соприкасаются плечами, – настоящее гребаное дело для нас супергероев».


	2. Chapter 2

– Какого хрена это значит – мы никуда не едем?

Вся команда удивленно пялится на расположившегося во главе большого прямоугольного стола Ника Фьюри, не пожелавшего занять удобный кожаный стул, чтобы стоя казаться более авторитетным. Тони не вполне верит тому, что только что услышал; он ошарашен настолько, что Клинт успевает задать вопрос насчет _какого хрена_ раньше него _._ Боже, даже Стив выглядит так, как будто сам готов спросить _какого хрена_ , определенно не постеснявшись использовать матерные слова. Он в ярости.

Ник Фьюри смотрит на Клинта, а тот отвечает ему воинственным взглядом.

– Следи за тоном, агент, – медленно выговаривает он.

– Простите, я что, снова агент? – спрашивает Клинт, и атмосфера в комнате так накаляется, как если бы они взяли в руки оружие. Краем глаза Тони ловит почти неразличимое движение со стороны сидящей в кресле Наташи, но он слишком расстроен, чтобы волноваться о безопасности Клинта. Скорее нужно беспокоиться о безопасности Фьюри, судя по выражению Наташиного лица.

– Справедливое замечание. Нет, в данный момент ты не являешься чертовым действующим агентом, и не станешь им, если не избавишься от подобного отношения, – выходит из себя Фьюри, и Клинт захлопывает рот. Фьюри рассматривает его еще мгновение, чтобы убедиться, что он будет молчать, а затем медленно выдыхает. – Мстители остаются в резерве.

– Значит, вы вызвали нас чтобы сообщить, что мы ничего не делаем? – в недоумении спрашивает Брюс, сложив руки на груди.

– Да, – просто отвечает Фьюри. – Я подумал, что лучше сказать это при всех, громко и ясно. Вам _не позволено_ вмешиваться.

– Вот дерьмо, – подает голос Тони, и глаза Стива на короткое мгновение фокусируются на нем. – Мы хорошо подходим для отстрела инопланетных тварей. Мы профессионалы. У нас отлично получается бороться с пришельцами.

– Почему нам не позволено вмешиваться? – осторожно спрашивает Наташа.

– Этому есть множество утомительных и запутанных причин, связанных с бюрократией, законодательством и современной психологической аттестацией, – объясняет Фьюри. – Если все это отбросить, основная причина – то, что этим уже занимается другая команда, британская, которая не оценит вторжения от янки.

– Какое это имеет значение? – восклицает Клинт. – Это наша чертова работа. Мы должны собрать манатки и ехать, желательно вчера.

– Согласен, – говорит Стив, и Клинт вскидывает руки, показывая: вот, даже Капитан Америка считает, что мы должны!

– И я, – присоединяется Тони. – Давай, Ник, нам же скучно.

Фьюри снова вскипает, и Стив взглядом показывает Тони, что тот определенно сказал что-то не то.

– Вам скучно? Вы полагаете, я пошлю кучку неподготовленных супергероев драться через всю Атлантику только потому, что им _скучно_?

Тони ухмыляется и продолжает:

– Ага.

– Ни один из вас не находится в подходящем состоянии чтобы участвовать в миссии, – припечатывает Ник.

– Дерьмо! – рявкает Клинт. – Может быть, мы не в состоянии как раз потому, что вы не даете нам что-то делать! Кэп, давай, скажи ему!

Все глаза останавливаются на Стиве. Он откидывается на своем стуле, сложив руки на груди, а кисти засунув подмышки, но в его глазах определенно плещется сталь.

– Нам должно быть позволено ехать, – говорит он. – Клинт прав. Мы никому не поможем, если будем сидеть здесь.

– Вам не позволено ехать.

Стив наклоняется вперед, сжав руками подлокотники кресла.

– Нам нужно...

– Вам нужно научить свой коллектив работать сообща, прежде чем мы рассмотрим возможность выпустить вас как команду, я даже не говорю о пересечении морей, – прерывает его Фьюри, и один ужасный напряженный миг он смотрит на Стива, а Капитан Америка смотрит на него, крепко сжав челюсть и излучая злость. – Там есть одобренная Всемирным Советом Безопасности команда, которая справится с этим, Капитан. То, что вы сталкивались с чем-то похожим, не означает, что вы единственные, кто способен победить это. Вам приказано остаться в пределах Америки, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Что мы ответим Нью-Йорку, если что-то подобное произойдет здесь, а вы будете заняты, утирая нос британцам? Они сами могут о себе позаботиться.

Тони хмыкает.

– Джеймс Бонд со всем разберется, – говорит он и смотрит на Стива, просто потому что не может не смотреть. Стив оборачивается к нему с таким недоуменным выражением лица, которое приводит Тони в полный восторг.

– Нет, – устало говорит он, – я не понимаю.

Тони подавляет неуместное сейчас желание улыбнуться.

– Думаю, пятидесятые, а может, и шестидесятые, – поясняет он. – Джеймс Бонд – суперагент-шпион. Как Наташа, только мужик и британец. Англичанин. Расскажу тебе, когда...

– Не могли бы вы двое перестать флиртовать хоть на десять секунд, – говорит Клинт, и все очарование момента пропадает. Стив оборачивается к Клинту, но Клинт уже смотрит в противоположную сторону, и, возможно, жалеет о своих словах. Брюс с опаской следит за Тони, как будто ожидает определенной реакции на реплику Клинта. Тони игнорирует его.

Фьюри переводит как всегда нечитаемый взгляд со Стива на Тони, а потом на Клинта, потом снова на Стива и Тони.

– Да, – медленно говорит он. – Джеймс Бонд действительно со всем разберется. Теперь вы готовы согласиться с тем, что это наилучшее решение проблемы, или мне придется _приказать_ вам отступиться?

Тони наблюдает за всеми, и, к его разочарованию, Стив садится и кивает.

– Да, сэр, – холодно отвечает он.

– Ох, твою мать, – говорит Клинт, соскальзывая со своего места и направляясь к выходу. Стив, кажется, тоже решил, что с него достаточно; он отталкивает кресло и встает с неожиданно вымотанным видом. Тони качает головой и собирается последовать за ним, Брюс тоже поднимается.

– Спасибо за громадную потерю времени, Ники, – уходя, говорит Тони, не обращая внимания на голос в своей голове, подсказывающий, что они все равно нихрена бы не делали.

* * *

Тони возвращается в башню со стойким желанием иметь в руке чашку кофе, или портфель с бумагами, или бутылку виски, только для того, чтобы швырнуть в стеклянную стену холла. Он не может поверить, что их вытащили наружу чтобы сказать, что делать ничего не разрешают.

Одна его часть чувствует облегчение от того, что не придется приближаться к гребаному порталу, но другая часть в ярости, потому что он чертов Тони Старк, он Железный Человек и не должен ничего бояться. За свою жизнь он справился с бессчетным количеством препятствий, и сейчас не собирается позволить чему бы то ни было взять над ним верх.

– Джарвис, куда девались братья КепХоук?

– Капитан Роджерс в тренировочном зале, а агент Бартон направляется в сторону крыши.

Тони даже больше зол на Стива, чем на себя самого, но все же меньше, чем он зол на Ника Фьюри. Кроме того, он рассержен на Клинта за то, что тот захлопнул дверь чертовой машины перед его носом, когда он собирался сесть в нее вслед за Стивом и вдоволь покричать. Клинт каким-то образом умудрился просочиться туда первым и закрыл дверь прямо перед Тони, которому пришлось ехать во второй машине с Наташей и Брюсом.

– Старк.

Тони немного ускоряет шаг, пытаясь успеть зайти в лифт до того, как Наташа его нагонит. Но мир определенно его ненавидит, так как она проскальзывает между дверьми до того, как они закрываются, и он оказывается перед перспективой быть запертым с ней один на один следующие семьдесят гребаных этажей. Хуже того, Брюс не успел за ней и остался в холле, так что Тони не сможет использовать его в качестве буфера.

– Не ищи Кэпа, – спокойно говорит Наташа – она что, гребаный телепат? – Ты сделаешь только хуже.

– Я не верю, что он сдался, – рявкает Тони. – _Да, сэр_ , – передразнивает он, понимая, что слишком жесток, но ему плевать. – Издевательство.

– Фьюри в чем-то прав, – говорит Наташа. – Что, если портал откроется здесь? Где будем мы в это время? А ситуация в Лондоне под контролем – повреждений нет, никто не пострадал.

– «Если», и «но», и прочее говно... – говорит Тони. – Меня тошнит от того, что приходится сидеть под каблуком у Фьюри. Твою мать. Если Кэп говорит, что мы должны ехать...

– В данный момент я не доверяю суждениям Кэпа.

Тони замирает и глазеет на Наташу так, как будто она только что объявила, что завязывает с карьерой убийцы и собирается выйти замуж и нарожать детишек.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что ты доверяешь? – спрашивает Наташа, слегка приподняв бровь.

– Он _Кэп_ , – говорит Тони, немного сбитый с толку. – Да, на этот раз его решение было дерьмовым, но...

– Ты заметил, как близко к сердцу он принимает твое мнение? – слишком беспечно говорит Наташа, и Тони чувствует себя сбитым с ног, поставленным в тупик, и, вот черт, он не должен был вообще говорить с Наташей об этом. Она может угадывать планы полубогов даже когда они не говорят ни слова, а Тони устал, раздражен и совершенно не в состоянии игнорировать ее ментальные трюки.

– Что? – о, ради всего святого, закрой рот.

Наташа задумчиво трет большим пальцем ноготь другого, и даже это медленное осторожное движение пугает – она словно размышляет, сколько давления нужно приложить, чтобы убить кого-то.

– Ты видишь, как он ведет себя с командой, с Фьюри, со всеми. Его методы руководства и суждения предельно ясны, он знает, когда нужно, а когда не стоит следовать приказам, – она замолкает, и ее пальцы тоже замирают. – А еще ты видишь, как он ведет себя с тобой. Если ты пойдешь к нему и начнешь убеждать поехать, он послушает тебя и не подчинится приказу Фьюри. Он пойдет против того, что сам посчитал лучшим решением, только из-за твоего влияния.

– Он не станет, – говорит Тони, но сам не до конца уверен в этом.

– Стив Роджерс слушает тебя больше, чем кого бы то ни было. И будет возражать тебе обдуманно и аккуратно, как не сделает ни с кем другим, – произносит Наташа, и ее взгляд становится оценивающим. – Я пытаюсь разобраться, почему. Думаю, Клинт...

В ослепительном приступе сознательности Тони решает, что с него достаточно, и закрывает уши руками.

– Нет. Не буду обсуждать это с тобой. Не-а.

Лифт останавливается и двери разъезжаются. Наташа только улыбается, как будто он дал ей ответ, который она давно искала, и выходит, не оглянувшись назад.

– Чертова дьяволица, – кипит от злости Тони. – Джарвис, пентхаус.

Двери снова закрываются, оставляя Тони один на один с его мыслями, которые решают потечь в совсем уж неприятное русло. Он поднимает руки и прижимает кончики пальцев ко рту, сосредоточенно размышляя, потому что не то же ли самое он думал о Стиве? Что тот может спокойно рассуждать, имея дело со всеми, кроме Тони.

Все может быть немного более сложным, чем он себе представлял.

* * *

– Где все, Джей? – спрашивает Тони, опрокидывая в себя пятый... четвертый? Нет, определенно пятый напиток за этот вечер и наблюдая в окно, как последний слабый луч солнца скрывается за крышами небоскребов. Небо – смесь выцветшего голубого с фиолетовым, а кое-где между зданиями просачивается оранжевый. Со времени встречи с Фьюри прошли часы, но напряжение в башне настолько сильное, что Тони с трудом может дышать. Он уже думал о том, что у команды проблемы с взаимопониманием во время глобальных мировых кризисов. В действительности это мелочи по сравнению с разладом, наступающим, когда они не отвлекаются на уничтожение пришельцев.

Недавний сеанс видеоигр стал теперь далеким воспоминанием. Кажется даже, что этого никогда не происходило. Улыбки, подшучивание – все исчезло, как пыль, унесенная сильным ветром.

– Доктор Беннер в лаборатории, Капитан Роджерс в зале, агент Романова в своих комнатах, а агент Бартон на крыше.

Тони качает головой и сжимает пальцами переносицу. Он чувствует себя совершенно бесполезным, беспомощным и ни на что не способным. В ушах все еще стоят крики из того ролика, а закрыв глаза, он видит зияющую дыру в небесах. Да, участвовать в битве не особо весело, но сидеть в тысячах миль от нее, зная, что ничего не можешь сделать, во много раз хуже.

Он раздумывает, кем могут быть те британские супергерои, которых одобрил Всемирный Совет Безопасности. Человек-Плотно-Сжатые-Губы, или, может быть, Капитан Полуденное Чаепитие? Может, они вежливо уступают друг другу очередь, чтобы победить то, что пришло через портал, дисциплинированно и элегантно?

– Как там все, в порядке, Джей? – бормочет Тони, прислоняясь лбом к стеклу, но ничего за ним не видя.

– Согласно параметрам, определяющим мое понимание слова «порядок»,  нет, – тихо отвечает Джарвис. – У меня слишком мало информации относительно агента Романовой, но тот факт, что она заперлась у себя и выключила все средства коммуникации, говорит о том, что ситуация ей не нравится. Доктор Беннер использует медитацию для удержания своего состояния под контролем, а агент Бартон вернулся к своей недавней модели поведения. Можно сказать, что он снова в депрессии. Капитан Роджерс уничтожил три единицы спортивного инвентаря и сидит на полу зала, – продолжает Джарвис. – А вы закрылись в своей комнате и употребили большое количество ликера.

– Это мне известно, – обрывает Тони.

Извинений в голосе Джарвиса не слышно.

– Вы спросили, в порядке ли все, сэр.

Тони закрывает глаза.

– Я даже не рискую спросить, что сейчас происходит с моделью позитивных взаимодействий, – без выражения произносит он.

– Я предсказываю временный спад.

– Временный, ага, конечно, – фыркает Тони и поворачивается, чтобы налить себе еще один бокал.

* * *

Телефон звонит раз, два, и Пеппер возмущенно отвечает. На ней строгий кремовый пиджак, а волосы аккуратно собраны на затылке, но выражение лица совсем не соответствует профессиональной ауре, которая ее окружает.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не в Лондоне, – сразу просит она. – Я пыталась дозвониться тебе два дня, но Джарвис перехватывал звонок и говорил, что ты недоступен...

– Я не в Лондоне, – отвечает Тони, почесывая в затылке. – Нам не разрешено быть в Лондоне.

Пеппер кажется еще более обеспокоенной.

– Я знаю, я говорила с Наташей. Почему я должна узнавать об этом от Наташи, я видела новости и понимаю, что вы захотите поехать туда и сделать что-то, но она сказала, что вас оставили в резерве на случай, если произойдет что-то еще, но я знаю, что вы не сможете сидеть спокойно...

– Ты говоришь неразборчиво, когда волнуешься, – ворчит Тони и взмахивает рукой, как будто может физически разогнать мешанину слов. Лицо Пеппер выражает скептицизм.

– Ты что, пьян?

– Нет? – делает попытку Тони, сопротивляясь побуждению потянуться за бокалом того, что было в бутылке из заднего ряда барного шкафчика. Он стоит рядом с его коленом, не попадая в область видимости видеозвонка. Он сомневается, что Пеппер надо видеть напиток, чтобы сделать правильные выводы, он и так сидит на полу своей мастерской, прислонясь к боковой части верстака и опасно кренясь в сторону.

– Джарвис, он пьет? – требует ответа Пеппер. – Сколько он выпил? Если он пьет, позови Стива...

– Нет, нет, нет, – поспешно обрывает Тони, неистово замахав руками в сторону потолка, хотя он ведь не Стив и не идиот, он знает, что Джарвис не живет на потолке. – Джарвис, не смей!

– И не мечтаю, сэр, – холодно отвечает Джарвис. – Сомневаюсь, что тревожить Капитана Роджерса в вашем текущем состоянии будет полезно для вашего самочувствия.

– Что? – вскрикивает Пеппер, закипая. – Почему Стив не может помочь? Джарвис? Тони, что происходит, что с вами такое...

– Нас вывели из игры, вот что с нами такое! Фьюри не отпускает нас в Лондон, а в субботу я подружился со Стивом и Клинтом, а потом случилось это дерьмо, и Фьюри разозлил нас всех, а Стив разозлил меня, и теперь я не разговариваю с ним, а он не разговаривает со мной, и Стив накричал на Клинта за то, что он был на крыше. И, конечно, Клинт накричал на него в ответ, а Наташа сказала какую-то чушь про меня и Стива, и я серьезно думаю, что Брюс на грани превращения. И да, я так в стельку пьян, что не могу даже встать, и если я попытаюсь выйти из мастерской, меня обязательно вырвет, но если я останусь здесь еще немного – Стив получит вызов-к-Тони, и тогда он убьет меня, потому что ненавидит вызовы-к-Тони, но Джарвис не собирается их отключать. Сукин сын превращается в мой собственный Скайнет.

Пеппер, храни Господь ее долготерпение, только моргает, будто пытается вычислить, насколько он сошел с ума, потом вздыхает и некоторое время разглядывает свои колени. Затем она поднимает глаза, глубоко дыша.

– Так. Я так понимаю, вы хотели поехать в Лондон, но ЩИТ сказал «нет».

– Точно.

– И это вывело вас из равновесия.

– Снова точно.

– Но вы справляетесь с этим как ответственные взрослые люди?

– ...не очень-то получается, – признается Тони. – Мне тяжело не иметь с ними контакта.

– Ладно. Совсем недавно тебе было тяжело иметь с ними контакт.

– Знаю! – почти кричит Тони. – Но потом мы поладили, и Стив играл в видеоигры, _видеоигры_ , Пеп, и мы шутили на тему оружия, Стив грубил мне, но это было прекрасно, а теперь все, что бы я ни сказал, выводит его из себя, и нам нужно попасть в Лондон...

– Тони, – твердо обрывает его Пеппер. – Вам не нужно в Лондон. Я уверена, есть причина тому, что вы не участвуете в этой миссии...

– Джеймс Бонд, – пренебрежительно говорит Тони, и Пеппер на секунду застывает на полуслове. Она медленно кивает, явно пытаясь понять, какого хрена он имел в виду.

– Джеймс Бонд. Отлично, – говорит она, словно Тони сказал что-то умное. – Слушай, я вижу здесь две проблемы.

– Только две? – бормочет Тони, но Пеппер продолжает, не слыша его.

– Первая: ты обеспокоен, что Фьюри диктует вам что делать, тогда как вам больше нравится концепция Мстителей как команды, которой никто не приказывает, – говорит Пеппер, и Тони мрачно кивает. – И вторая: Стив.

– Стив и Бартон, – говорит Тони, но Пеппер качает головой.

– Стив, – серьезно повторяет она.

– Стив не собирается прыгать с крыши.

– Клинт не собирается прыгать с крыши, – горячо возражает Пеппер. – Наташа убьет его, если он соберется. И перестань отвлекать меня, мы говорим о тебе и Стиве...

– Пеп, не надо... – говорит Тони, хватает свой напиток, осушает его и отшвыривает бокал. Он со стуком ударяется об пол и катится в сторону. – Черт, ты говоришь как Наташа.

Перед тем, как начать говорить, стерва Пеппер дожидается, пока он поднимет глаза, и ловит его взгляд.

– Тони, ты вообще представляешь... ты осознаешь, что ты чувствуешь к Стиву?

Тони прерывает звонок.

– Джарвис, не соединяй с ней, – командует он. Его сердце странно колотится, в затылке неприятно печет, и он не уверен, что это из-за выпивки.

* * *

– Пошли отсюда, а?

Стив не утруждает себя ответом. Он продолжает смотреть на что-то на столешнице перед собой. Со своей позиции позади Стива Тони видит, как его рука движется, напрягаясь. В более трезвом состоянии Тони оставил бы его одного, Джарвис продолжает вести записи, и Тони знает, что Стив спал около пяти часов за последние шесть дней. Из Лондона ничего не слышно со времени первого инцидента, но вместо того, чтобы успокоить, это их еще больше разочаровывает.

Но Тони не трезв, он пьян и обижен, и хочет наорать на Фьюри, но тот не отвечает на звонки, а Пеппер придирается, что надравшись он ведет себя как безмозглый подросток, из-за невозможности позвонить закидывая его текстовыми сообщениями, требуя объяснить, почему он вернулся к _этому_ , когда все было так хорошо.

Он горько жалеет, что выключил связь в тот раз. Все, чего он достиг – это разозлил ее и сделал все в десять раз хуже.

– Я ждал, когда ты сам появишься, – продолжает Тони, чувствуя за обидой что-то еще, завязывающее узлы в животе, странное чувство, напоминающее, что прошли дни с тех пор, как он нормально видел Стива. – Столько всего интересного можно делать в зале после того, как переломал все снаряды.

– Тони, – начинает Стив, и его голос так же напряжен, как его плечи. Тони игнорирует это предупреждение и отходит за кофе, но в итоге оказывается рядом со Стивом, потому что он эгоист и хочет быть рядом со Стивом, независимо от того, чего хочет Стив. Он намеренно не задумывается о причинах, по которым он этого хочет. Он опускает взгляд на то, чем занят Стив, и ошеломленно видит альбом для рисования и карандаш, бережно зажатый между его пальцами.

– Ты рисуешь.

– Ты удивлен, – замечает Стив. – Я вроде как художник.

– Вернулся к старому занятию, раз супергеройство не удается так, как планировалось? – спрашивает Тони, и пальцы Стива угрожающе сжимаются вокруг карандаша.

– Примерно так, – натянуто говорит он, положив карандаш на стол. – Что тебе нужно?

– Господи, Капитан Сосулька. Остынь, я просто спрашиваю, – говорит Тони, опуская взгляд на рисунок. На нем изображено лицо, почти полностью затушеванное; Стив явно немало над ним поработал. Молодой человек со светлыми чарующе опасными глазами, короткими темными волосами, упрямо выдвинутым подбородком и намеком на военный воротник у основания шеи. Его губы изогнуты в слабой усмешке, и Тони почти слышит готовую сорваться с них шутку.

– Кто это? – спрашивает он, и Стив захлопывает альбом.

– Никто.

Тони недоверчиво смотрит на него.

– Никто _важный_ , значит? Не настолько важный, чтобы сказать даже имя? – говорит он, намеренно поддразнивая Стива, и зная, что это сработает. Это не очень гуманно, зато эффективно, и он понятия не имеет, почему это делает, разве что только потому, что может.

– Важный, – огрызается Стив, положив одну руку на обложку альбома. – Он – важный... был...

Он замолкает, и Тони заполняет паузу.

– Был? Уже нет?

Стив рычит. Он встает, со скрежетом отодвинув стул. Открывает альбом и, к ужасу Тони, вырывает оттуда лист, комкает его и кидает в грудь Тони. Бумажный шарик беспомощно отскакивает от реактора, падает на пол и катится под стул.

– Ты прав, – зло говорит Стив. – Больше не важный, просто потому что его нет здесь, перед моим гребаным носом.

Он вылетает из зала. Тони следит за его уходом, и внутри растет пустота, по мере того, как он понимает, что они со Стивом вернулись к исходной точке. У Стива не осталось сил на обдумывание действий и намерений Тони, на то, чтобы понять и поверить. Тони не может сказать, что винит его в этом, он понимает, что сам пересек грань, отделяющую шутки от явной подлости, и он не может ожидать от Стива спокойной реакции, ведь не может же?

Не понимая, зачем он это делает, Тони наклоняется и выуживает из-под стула смятую бумагу. Он разворачивает ее и аккуратно разглаживает на столе, стараясь не размазать рисунок.

– Джей?

– Сержант Джеймс Барнс, сто седьмой полк, – сообщает Джарвис. – Член Ревущих Коммандос, друг детства капитана Роджерса. Убит в бою в 1943, под командованием капитана Роджерса.

– Баки чертов Барнс, – медленно выговаривает Тони. – Дерьмовое дерьмо.

– В самом деле, – соглашается Джарвис, и если бы Тони не возненавидел себя раньше, он сделал бы это сейчас.

* * *

Тони обдумывает возможность извиниться перед Стивом. Он делает это, стоя за дверью комнаты Стива, слово «прости» вертится на кончике языка, но потом он вспоминает, что сам Стив не извинялся перед ним, когда вел себя как скотина, и уходит. Однако, его праведное возмущение никогда не длится долго, и снова и снова он замечает, что думает о Стиве, играющем в видеоигру, или подкалывающем его и Клинта, или спокойно улыбающемся, и опять чувствует себя несчастным.

А потом он начинает злиться, потому что не может – не будет! – задумываться, почему это так сильно его беспокоит.

Башня все еще до краев полна напряженностью. Тони не может не заметить, насколько это парадоксально – их должна была бы сплотить общая злость на Фьюри и всю эту ситуацию, но они так ожесточены, что не могут даже этого. Они вернулись к натянутой любезности, едва ли способные провести больше одного часа в обществе друг друга, не говоря уже о более важных вещах. Брюс окопался в лаборатории и выходит только поесть. Наташа исчезла, а когда появляется – своей желчностью доводит всех до края. Клинт уже превзошел Тони в приступах воинственности – хотя только отчасти – а Стив ведет себя как полная задница. В одной особо интересной перепалке Тони слышит, как он называет Клинта вспыльчивым сукиным сыном, а Клинт применяет к Стиву такой оборот речи, что даже Тони скручивает отвращением.

Тем не менее, они смогли помириться. Тони знает об этом, потому что знает Джарвис; Клинт извинился за обзывание, а Стив ответил что-то, что могло сойти за извинение, хоть и не сказал этого явно. Опять.

Обнаружив это, Тони больше не рассматривает возможность задержаться в мастерской настолько, чтобы включился тревожный сигнал у Стива.

Вместо этого он делает копию с рисунка, который Стив намеренно испортил, убирает следы сгибов, распечатывает и однажды ночью подсовывает Стиву под дверь.

В итоге оказывается, что это была плохая идея. На следующий день Стив приканчивает четыре груши, а Тони наблюдает за ним из мастерской по маленькому экрану рядом со схемами Марка Тринадцатого, и в груди что-то сжимается, когда он гадает, его ли действия вызвали такую реакцию, или сам рисунок.

Часы превращаются в дни, а Стив так и не благодарит, не выражает даже капли признательности, и Тони понимает, что все это время ждал. Ждал того, что между ними все наладится, надеялся, что то, что он сделал с рисунком, вернет все назад, и Стив перестанет его ненавидеть.

А потом он понимает, что, возможно, Клинт, и Наташа, и Пеппер поняли что-то важное, и разносит свою мастерскую, и пьет до такого состояния, что его жестоко выворачивает несколько раз кряду, достаточно, чтобы заставить его напрочь забыть, что он в действительности думает о Стиве Роджерсе.

* * *

– Вау, посмотрите-ка! Командное собрание! Встреча приятелей! Давайте сыграем в пиво-понг и посмотрим на игру... нет, давайте сыграем в ликер-понг и посмотрим порно!

Тони снова удивляется, увидев трех своих соседей по башне вместе на кухне. Даже более чем, учитывая их разлад с самого момента Лондонской заварушки. Кроме того, уже почти полночь, не самый подходящий для общения час. Около десяти секунд он обдумывает, стоит ли оскорбиться, что его забыли позвать, но, приблизившись, понимает, что они не потусоваться собрались, а даже если и так – он не пожелал бы к ним присоединяться, не важно, что он говорит.

Брюс стоит в углу, медленно и неловко помешивая чай или что там у него; свободной рукой он сжимает открытую книгу, чтением которой он полностью поглощен. Клинт сидит, скрестив ноги, на общей стойке с колодой карт в руках и кидает их в мусорную корзину, стоящую в шести футах от стола. Его лицо ничего не выражает, вода капает с него, заливая весь стол, и Тони с опозданием бросает взгляд в окно, за которым льет дождь, оставляя темные полосы на стекле. Стив роется в холодильнике, сзади его рубашка тоже промокла, и на мгновение пропитанный алкоголем мозг Тони думает, что он тоже как придурок сидел под дождем, но потом Стив отворачивается от холодильника с бутылкой воды в руке, и Тони замечает спортивные штаны и эластичные бинты на костяшках его рук.

В душе Тони определенно ничего не переворачивается от вида Стива, потного, взлохмаченного и, твою мать, абсолютно великолепного.

– Ты когда-нибудь вообще затыкаешься? – бесцветным голосом произносит Клинт, запуская очередную карту в корзину. Блестящий удар.

– Нет, – говорит Тони и с ухмылкой, демонстрирующей зубы, отводит взгляд от Стива. Он подходит к стойке рядом с коленом Клинта и наклоняется вперед, опираясь на локти и поставив перед собой стакан с виски. Получается так, что теперь он полностью перекрывает путь Стиву, но ему все равно. Стив может обойти вокруг или отпихнуть его в сторону, и нетрезвая часть мозга Тони находит обе идеи – разозлить Стива или дотронуться до него – одинаково привлекательными.

– Вот так сюрприз.

Голос из дверей застает его врасплох, он резко оборачивается и видит практически беззвучно входящую Наташу. Она спокойна и собранна, в руках держит картонную коробку, а через ее плечо перекинута пара полотенец. При виде их четверых она поднимает брови, а потом снимает одно из полотенец и протягивает Клинту, а второе кидает Стиву.

Стив что-то благодарно мычит и вытирает затылок. Тони наблюдает, как он оборачивает полотенцем свои широкие плечи, откручивая крышку бутылки с водой медленными осторожными движениями из-за мешающих бинтов на руках. Сегодня он снова в задумчивом настроении, глаза темные, а уголки рта опущены.

Клинт берет полотенце, накидывает на голову на манер капюшона и продолжает кидать карты.

Действия Наташи вызывают у Тони странное чувство – он не приверженец гендерных стереотипов и определенно не разбирается в том, что касается Наташи, но его удивляет, когда она периодически появляется и начинает о них заботиться. Так, как умеет.

– Как ты зашла так, что я об этом не знаю? – спрашивает ее Тони. Стив отодвигается от холодильника и прислоняется к посудному шкафу всего в паре дюймов от Тони. – Фьюри наконец сдался? И что за коробка?

Губы Наташи изгибаются, когда она ставит коробку на стол. Она задевает колено Клинта, но это не отвлекает его от занятия, он достает еще одну карту и отправляет ее в другой конец комнаты, где она стукается о спинку дивана и падает в корзину.

– Нет, не сдался. А коробка из отдела маркетинга, – говорит она. Поразительно, как такой небольшой налет презрения в ее интонации заставляет Тони бояться одновременно за свои яйца и свою жизнь. – Они придумали это. Я сказала, что забираю прототипы.

Тони заглядывает в коробку раньше, чем кто-либо успевает сдвинуться с места; теперь, когда он уверен, что в ней нет ничего, чем Наташа могла бы его убить, ему становится любопытно. Ладно, теперь, когда он уверен, что там нет ничего, предназначенного для убийства. Он срывает обертку и открывает ее, чувствуя при этом, что Стив подошел настолько близко к столу, что его бедро касается бедра Тони, легким трением ткани о ткань. На миг Тони пронзает острое чувство близости, но почему Стив находится в личном пространстве Тони, если ненавидит его? Нет, жаловаться тут грех, но все же это странно.

Брюс отрывается от книги чтобы посмотреть, даже Клинт прерывается и следит, как Тони запускает руку в кучу полистироловых фигурок, заполняющих коробку.

– Что за хрень?

Он держит в руке восьмидюймовую копию Капитана Америки, превосходно выполненную из пластика, со щитом и всеми подробностями. Следующей ему попадается фигурка Соколиного Глаза, которую с шокирующей скоростью выхватывает у него Клинт.

– Нифига, – говорит он, и Тони разбирает смех.

– Они забавные, – настаивает он, одного за другим вытаскивая Халка, Тора и Черную Вдову, а потом Стив запускает руку в коробку, и Тони шлепает по ней, но слишком поздно – на ладони он бережно держит  Железного Человека.

– Вау, – говорит Брюс, тут же изменив выражение лица, когда Тони кидает ему фигурку Халка. – Они такие...

– Кто разрешил это делать? – спрашивает Стив, держа Железного Человека, по мнению Тони, слишком близко к лицу. Тони роняет Тора и Черную Вдову и тянется за ним, но Стив хмурится и отталкивает его руку, даже не повернув головы.

– Никто из нас, – говорит Наташа. – Поэтому я и конфисковала прототипы, пока один из нас это не сделает. Есть еще и неофициальные версии, но с этим я ничего не могу поделать.

Клинт шагает по столу в сторону оставленного Тони виски, оживленный, каким не был уже много дней. Его взгляд наконец сфокусировался, и даже глаза кажутся более яркими, несмотря на темные круги под ними. Тони чувствует облегчение – оказывается, он даже не знал, насколько сильно был обеспокоен психическим состоянием Клинта. Примерно так же, как не знал, насколько не возражает против пребывания Стива вплотную к нему, глубоко внутри его личного пространства. Возможно, если они со Стивом просто поклянутся никогда не разговаривать, все будет нормально.

 – Ты украла это?

Наташа смотрит на него.

– Можно и так сказать.

Тони хмыкает и заставляет своего Капитана Америку промаршировать по столу к Соколиному Глазу.

– Я Капитан Америка, – говорит он низким командным голосом. – Я здесь чтобы сказать, что тебе делать, сказочный лучник.

– Я здесь чтобы застрелить тебя, – отвечает Клинт, приподняв бровь, и Тони не уверен, что он подыгрывает. Не суть важно. Лук Клинта под замком, так что опасности нет.

– Я не говорю таким тоном, – вмешивается Стив. Тони слышит первые признаки раздражения в его голосе, и представляет, что если бы они прижались друг к другу ближе – он почувствовал бы напряжение его тела. – Дай сюда.

– МСТИТЕЛИ, ОБЩИЙ СБОР! – говорит фигурка голосом Тони, и Клинт издает смешок.

– Ты такой ребенок, – замечает Наташа. Это звучит так, как будто ей скучно, но Тони знает, что она считает его смешным.

– Говорит женщина, притащившая ящик с игрушками, – парирует он.

– Она правильно сделала, что взяла их. Надо быть осторожными с такими вещами, – серьезно говорит Стив, и Тони закатывает глаза, дотянувшись до своего напитка и делая глоток перед тем, как поставить его на место.

– Я знаю, Звездно-Полосатый, если бы ты слушал меня, то понял бы что я с ней не спорю, – он трясет фигуркой перед лицом Стива, так близко, что ему приходится скосить свои голубые глаза, чтобы сфокусироваться на дергающейся игрушке. – Я не отдавал приказа делать эти штуки. Разногласия в рядах!

– Тони.

Тони игнорирует мягкое предупреждение Брюса и неодобрительный взгляд Наташи. Оглядываясь назад, он определенно не должен был этого делать. Черт, да он сильно пьян, но все же понимает, что если бы был трезвым – то не стал бы так накручивать Стива, и что он это делает, только чтобы не думать о том бардаке, в который не должна была превратиться его жизнь. Проще вернуться к выведению Стива из себя – это хотя бы предсказуемо и знакомо.

– Убери это! – рявкает Стив, отпихивая руку Тони с силой, которая явно больше, чем в прошлый раз. – Прекрати!

Тони радостно игнорирует и это предупреждение тоже.

– Что прекратить? Называть тебя Звездно-Полосатым, или... играть с тобой? – искоса смотрит на него Тони, позволяя намеку слететь с языка.

Выражение лица Стива становится таким мрачным, какого Тони у него еще не видел, и, черт, это задевает его за живое. В позвоночнике покалвыает, а мозг прокручивает бесконечные возможности, причины и следствия, почему именно такая реакция на этот раз, он ведь наблюдал у Стива сотни разных видов ярости, но такую – никогда, и должна быть причина...

– И то и другое, – огрызается Стив, и с этого момента все очень быстро катится в тартарары. Нет никакого драматического накала, нет времени на то, чтобы Тони осознал, как далеко зашел, нет времени, чтобы кто-нибудь успел вмешаться.

Тони смеется и продолжает:

– Тебе нужно научиться проще ко всему относиться, Звездно-Полосатый, – ухмыляется он и разглядывает стоящий перед ним полупустой стакан с золотистой жидкостью. – Вот. Выпей.

И окунает игрушечного Капитана Америку вниз головой в стакан.

А Стив бьет его в челюсть.

Удар сильный, контроля едва хватило на то, чтобы не сломать Тони кости. Вокруг всего рта расцветает боль и он падает на пол, Наташа отталкивает Стива, а Клинт с криком бросается вперед, от чего коробка летит на пол, раскидывая вокруг полистироловые фигурки. Брюс в спешке склоняется над Тони, проверяя, в сознании ли он, и насколько пострадал.

Он в сознании, но держится в нем с трудом, пытаясь проморгаться, чтобы видеть яснее. Дерьмо. Все плывет, перед глазами пляшут светлые пятна, голоса вокруг нечеткие и гулкие, и он не уверен, что не отключится прямо сейчас. Такое чувство, будто он под водой, тело вялое, тяжелое и не управляется так, как должно.

– Ммф, – сообщает он Брюсу, судорожно сглатывая. Он борется с этим, как делает всегда – разве не является сохранение сознания первым по важности навыком в резюме супергероя? Он продолжает дышать и сглатывать. Медленно, но верно мир возвращается в фокус, а желание вырубиться или проблеваться отступает.

Вытерев кровоточащий рот тыльной стороной трясущейся ладони, он смотрит мимо Брюса, мимо Клинта и Наташи, которые вжимают Стива в холодильник. Тони знает, что если бы он не хотел – они не удержали бы его там, но его это не пугает. Пугает выражение на лице Стива.

Он кажется сломанным. Растянутым слишком сильно и разорванным, в каждой мышце и линии его тела сквозит агония. Он смотрит на Тони, и лицо его выражает абсолютную подавленность, стыд и злость на самого себя. В свободной руке он все еще сжимает фигурку Железного Человека, и Тони пораженно отмечает, что она не сломалась.

– Тони, – с трудом выговаривает он, такой уязвимый, и о чем, черт возьми, Тони думал? Да, он Капитан Америка, но еще он двадцатипятилетний болван, которому совсем не нужны эти мучительные, извращенные игры на чувствах. Пеппер была права. Тони должен был понимать лучше.

Он больше не может смотреть на Стива. Слишком больно.

– У меня все зубы на месте? – спрашивает он Брюса, и тот берет его за подбородок чтобы заглянуть в рот, а затем кивает.

– Да, – отвечает он и оборачивается к Стиву, качая головой. – О чем ты думал?.. – пораженно и зло начинает он.

– Не надо, – говорит Тони. – Убийцы, вольно. Отпустите его.

Смерив его одинаковыми невпечатленными взглядами, Клинт и Наташа одновременно отпускают Стива, отступив ровно настолько, чтобы он мог двигаться, но держась так близко, чтобы оттолкнуть его обратно, если понадобится. Это компромисс, но Тони не думает, что Стив сейчас в состоянии разбираться.

– Я... – начинает Стив, но замолкает. Тони ждет, черт, все ждут, но он захлопывает рот и отворачивается.

Осознание как обухом ударяет Тони. Стив не собирается извиняться.

На миг их взгляды встречаются, а затем Стив снова отворачивается, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Тони не может поверить... или может. Он знает, насколько упрямым может быть Стив, и у него стойкое чувство, что он заслужил этот удар в челюсть. Но все равно, Стив – чертов Капитан Америка, он лучший из лучших по определению, а хорошие люди извиняются, когда бьют друзей. Коллег. Товарищей по команде, не важно. Так что может быть, вся его хорошесть самоуничтожилась в момент, когда его кулак столкнулся с челюстью Тони.

– Серьезно? – спрашивает он Стива, но тот проталкивается мимо Клинта и вылетает из кухни, не оглядываясь. Брюс поднимает Тони и водружает на стоящий у стола стул. Он поднимает оброненное Клинтом полотенце и прижимает ко рту Тони. Вздрогнув, тот промокает кровоточащую губу, а затем опускает его.

– Он забрал мою фигурку?

– Ты должен извиниться, – твердо вмешивается Наташа.

– Ты видела, чтобы он извинился?

– Ты нарочно его доводишь.

Тони морщится и это больно, больно даже закатывать глаза.

– Я всех довожу. Ты видишь, чтобы все били меня по лицу?

– Мы бы могли, – отрывисто говорит Наташа, и Тони бледнеет. Дерьмо.

Кухня погружается в тишину, и Тони внезапно ощущает, как тяжесть всего случившегося давит на их плечи. Его все еще мутит и подташнивает, и теперь ему ясно, что это не изгладить шуткой или едким комментарием. У них серьезные проблемы, и чем дольше Тони сидит, тем яснее понимает, насколько встревожен. Под злостью на то, что его ударили, скрывается тревога из-за того, что в конце концов он зашел слишком далеко. Твою мать. Стив наверху, вполне возможно, сейчас пакует вещи.

Наконец Клинт нарушает тишину, запрыгивая обратно на стол, и садясь, скрестив ноги, положив локти на колени и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Долгие секунды он неподвижен, затем глубоко вздыхает, трет лицо и поднимает взгляд.

– Как мы это исправим? – тихо спрашивает он.

Наташа качает головой и отворачивается в сторону.

– Исправим что?

– Команду.

– Нет никакой команды, – отвечает Наташа, почти крича. – Посмотри на нас. Мы – не команда.

– Да, мы – чертова команда! – кричит в ответ Клинт. – Пока кто-то из нас по-настоящему не уйдет – мы команда. Мы прошли через чертовы океаны дерьма, и...

– И мы делаем все чтобы усложнить жизнь друг другу...

– Но мы все еще здесь! – возражает Клинт. – И не говори, что это потому что нам некуда идти, потому что есть куда. Мы могли быть в ЩИТе. Тони мог бы прятаться в Малибу, или в какой еще гребаной дыре у него есть дома. Стив мог бы пойти куда захочет, как и ты, Брюс, но мы все здесь, и это не может нихрена не значить.

Тони молча смотрит на Клинта. Наташа тоже. Брюс отворачивается и идет к морозилке; покопавшись в ней, он возвращается с пачкой мороженого, которую оборачивает полотенцем и передает Тони. Тот берет,сбитый с толку, потому что Клинт, будучи в психическом расстройстве и в миллиметрах от нервного срыва, все же умудрился попасть в точку. Тут явно что-то кроется, что-то, заставляющее их в этой ситуации оставаться вместе, потому что в конце концов они взрослые люди – сломленные и недееспособные, но все же взрослые, и это их выбор – оставаться вместе, имея кучу других возможностей.

Пока Стив еще хочет оставаться здесь. По-настоящему пугает то, что Тони не знает, хочет ли он этого до сих пор.

Клинт снова качает головой.

– Отлично. Мы не команда – мы похожи на плохую семейку в сборе. Полную ругани и рукоприкладства, и никто не в курсе, почему мы терпим друг друга, но мы все равно за каким-то хреном это делаем.

Наташа моргает, потом подходит к Клинту, тянется и осторожно проводит пальцами по его все еще мокрым волосам.

– Стив может больше не заморачиваться написанием мотивационных речей, – говорит она и внезапно все начинает казаться лучше, чем минуту назад. Брюс начинает тихо смеяться, а потом громче и громче, до тех пор, пока не оказывается почти лежащим на столе, цепляясь за него для устойчивости.

– Простите, – говорит он, пытаясь успокоиться, снимая очки и прижимая нижнюю часть ладони ко лбу. – Я просто пытаюсь разобраться, кто есть кто в этой семейной метафоре.

– Стив – папочка, – моментально отвечает Клинт. – Я – неуклюжий подросток, который не в духе потому что лишен водительских прав. Наташа – удочеренная племянница, вероятно, она торгует наркотиками, но ни у кого нет доказательств. Ты – дядюшка, немного сумасшедший, но никто не хочет об этом говорить, чтобы ты не потерял остатки разума. Фьюри может быть дедушкой, охрененно суровым, который все еще думает, что командует парадом, хотя уже много лет никому не нужен.

– А как насчет меня? – спрашивает Тони. Он наконец прижимает пачку мороженого к челюсти и шипит сквозь зубы, потому что, черт, это адски больно.

– Мама, – не раздумывая, отвечает Клинт.

Брюс снова смеется, Наташа улыбается, а Тони издает возмущенный звук, идущий из глубины горла.

– Что?

– Думаю, это относится к тебе и Стиву, а не к твоей женственности или склонности к воспитанию, – сухо говорит Наташа, снова протягивая руку к волосам Клинта.

– Ох, отъебись, – устало отвечает Тони, он сыт по горло комментариями насчет него и Стива, заставляющими его думать о том, о чем лучше вообще не думать. – Если это правда, то я нахожусь в жестоких отношениях без всякой любви.

– Не совсем без любви, – тихо говорит Наташа, но Тони решает, что он этого не слышал.

– Итак, если Клинт прав, мы все надолго в этом застряли, – говорит Брюс. – Что будем делать?

– Без понятия, – пожимает плечами Клинт. – Я обрисовал предпосылки, это все, что я знаю.

– Не хочу этого говорить, но мне не кажется, что Кэп останется надолго, – говорит Тони, и все поворачиваются к нему. Он ожидает, что они смиренно, может быть, со злостью, но согласятся с ним. Чего он точно не ожидает – это что они уставятся на него так, как будто он идиот.

– Стив остался даже когда считал, что ты доводишь его до того, чтобы он сделал что-то, о чем потом пожалеет, – говорит Наташа. – То же касается тебя. Ты болтаешься вокруг него даже тогда, когда он невыносим.

Тони мотает головой. Они не знают о рисунке.

– Он не останется, – говорит он тут же, пожимая плечами, от чего холодный компресс на его лице дергается.

– Прекрати себя жалеть, – говорит Клинт. – То, что Пеппер тебя бросила, не значит, что бросят все.

Наташа дает ему подзатыльник, а Тони отодвигает свой стул и поднимается. Без единого слова он выходит из кухни под возмущения Клинта, отстаивающего истинность сказанного, и шагает прочь, продолжая прижимать к лицу упаковку мороженого.

* * *

Сам того не заметив, он оказывается сидящим на полу перед комнатой Стива, уставившись на закрытую дверь. Он не знает, зачем. Он не хочет знать, зачем, потому что если потянуть за эту нить – можно вытянуть такой клубок болезненных мыслей и эмоций, которые придется признать и поговорить о них.

Не имеет значения, что он и сейчас транслирует эти эмоции на всех окружающих в радиусе гребаных десяти миль. Похоже, единственные, кто не считает, что между ним и Стивом что-то происходит – это он и Стив.

Дерьмо. Если бы им позволили поехать в Лондон, было бы гораздо проще. Они сохранили бы тот дух товарищества, который присутствовал в утро видеоигр, вместе, как команда, надрали бы кому-нибудь задницы, и вместе радовались бы своему успеху.

Но нет же. Вместо этого они застряли здесь один на один со своими демонами, и это их убивает.

С громким стуком ударившись затылком об стену, Тони пытается придумать, что делать дальше. Снова и снова он вспоминает слова Пеппер, тот глупый вопрос, знает ли он о своих чувствах к Стиву. Потом в памяти всплывает комментарий Наташи, несносные шутки Клинта и выражение лица Стива при этом.

Тони думает о том, что будет делать, если Стив уйдет, и когда при одной этой мысли ему становится плохо, он наконец осознает, что действительно испытывает какие-то неловкие, волнующие чувства к Стиву.

– Дерьмо, – шепчет он, закрывая глаза. – Гребаное, гребаное дерьмо.

Он должен уйти. Он пьян и не может связно думать, и Стив определенно тоже не в лучшей форме. Но эй, он же Тони Старк, ему нужно поддерживать репутацию безрассудного любителя опасностей, так что найти парня, который дал ему в челюсть всего полчаса назад – и который, если захочет, сможет убить его за три целых четыре десятых секунды – кажется предельно благоразумным. Поставив пачку мороженого на пол, он поднимается на нетвердо держащие его ноги, размышляя, достаточно ли он пьян для того, что задумал.

Он шагает вперед и говорит что-то Джарвису перед тем, как осторожно толкнуть дверь в комнату Стива. Она не заперта и легко и бесшумно открывается, и Тони останавливается, привыкая к темноте внутри.

Одной рукой держась за стену для равновесия, он прокрадывается в комнату. Приходится усиленно моргать, чтобы разглядеть предметы в сплошной серости, окружающей его. Пройдя по небольшому коридору, мимо ванной и через гостиную, он замедляет шаг, видя, что дверь в спальню Стива приоткрыта. Может быть, он просто лег спать, думает Тони, пытаясь решить, испытывать ли ему разочарование или облегчение от того, что сам собой нашелся повод избежать разговора...

Следующий шаг приносит осознание того, что Стив не спит. Он сидит на краю кровати спиной к двери, опираясь локтями на колени и опустив голову на руки. В углу горит ночник, мягкие оранжевые отсветы играют на контурах его тела, обрисовывая силу и контроль в каждой линии. Тони с трудом сглатывает – сейчас определенно самое время признать, что он никогда не отрицал физическую привлекательность Стива, ведь он всего лишь человек. Но то, что он испытывает настоящие чувства к тому, кого считает привлекательным, оказывается потрясением.

Тони пересекает половину разделяющего их пространства, прежде чем Стив слышит его. Он оборачивается, глядя на Тони через плечо с отчаянным выражением лица, как будто ожидает самого страшного выговора. Поняв, что это Тони, он поднимается на ноги и, покачиваясь, разворачивается, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. В какой-то момент Тони кажется, что он сейчас упадет, но он восстанавливает равновесие, расставив пошире ноги и сжав руки в кулаки.

Продвигаясь дальше в комнату, Тони размышляет, какого черта он сейчас должен сказать. _Ты попортил мне лицо_ – это ясно и без слов. Так же, как _ты повел себя отвратительно и не извинился._ А вот что-то вроде _ты мне нравишься в странной гомосексуальной манере_ ему явно не спустят так же легко, и на этом у Тони заканчиваются варианты.

К счастью, или к несчастью, смотря как на это посмотреть, Стив – человек действия. Около секунды он неподвижен, а потом большими уверенными шагами обходит кровать.

– Тони, – говорит он, и Тони автоматически пятится, от чего Стив замирает на полпути от кровати к стене, к которой прислонился спиной Тони. Его лицо перекашивается, и Тони радуется, что свет освещает спину Стива, а лицо его остается в тени – Тони не выдержал бы вида отражающихся на нем эмоций. Стив поднимает руку, запускает пальцы в волосы и с силой тянет.

– Я... – начинает он, и кажется, что ему больно об этом спрашивать. – Я сломал тебе челюсть?

Тони мотает головой.

– Нет, – тихо отвечает он. – Я в порядке.

Он не в порядке, явно нет, но ему хочется подбодрить Стива. Он мог бы сказать «нет», он мог бы накричать на Стива или завязать драку, как он делает всегда, но он не может. Он так устал от этого, от постоянных ссор и противостояний, от своей привычки все оспаривать, которую он носит как второй железный костюм.

Он задерживает дыхание, когда Стив делает еще один осторожный шаг вперед. Тони не боится его, но нельзя отрицать, что оставаться расслабленным рядом с тем, кто может сломать его как игрушку, нелегко.

Стив подходит ближе, смотря на Тони сквозь тусклое пространство комнаты. Долгую минуту он просто дышит, не шевелясь, а потом тянется к нему.

Он реально, физически тянется, и Тони едва может скрыть шок, когда одна рука Стива ложится ему на плечо, а вторая скользит по шее. Большим пальцем он поворачивает подбородок Тони, чтобы посмотреть на дело своих рук. Это прикосновение чудовищно интимно, оно находится далеко за пределами допустимого. Стив совсем не обязан трогать его таким образом, чтобы увидеть то, что его интересует.

Его лицо непроницаемо, все еще наполовину в тени, но настолько близко, что Тони может хорошо его рассмотреть.

– Я... – пробует начать разговор Стив, но сдается. Слова не материализуются, и Тони полагает, что если бы он вообще хотел извиниться, то это был бы подходящий момент. Правда, он находит, что это его совершенно не волнует, потому что Стив касается его, касается совсем не по-братски, не так, как можно было ожидать от человека родом из сороковых. Боже, это совсем не похоже на то, когда они находятся в кухне или общих комнатах, это личное пространство, пространство Стива, и кажется, что весь остальной мир исчез, остались только они двое в тенях и мягком оранжевом свете из угла комнаты.

Тони с трудом сглатывает. Уже много месяцев, а может, и лет он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Он открыт, выставлен напоказ, но только для Стива и только в этот момент наедине друг с другом.

– Ты так меня бесишь, – тихо говорит Стив, мягко поглаживая пальцем кожу Тони. Сердце Тони колотится в груди, когда Стив продолжает: – Ты давишь и давишь, и я не понимаю, почему...

– Сам не понимаю, – сообщает ему Тони, потому что все, что творится сейчас в его голове – это клубок спутанных мыслей и образов, и объяснить что-либо сейчас бы он точно не смог.

– Тогда почему ты делаешь это? – озадаченно спрашивает Стив. – Господи, Тони. Я же мог...

– Я знаю, – говорит Тони, подняв руку и кладя ее в центр груди Стива, туда, где полагается быть звезде. – Но ты не стал. Спасибо, что сдержался, кстати. У тебя было полное право оторвать мне голову.

– Не надо, – напрягается Стив. – Рисунок.

Тони моргает, сбитый с толку. Он поднимает взгляд, и это ошибка, потому что Стив слишком близко и смотрит прямо ему в глаза, твердо и серьезно.

– А что с ним? – спрашивает Тони.

– Почему ты... – начинает Стив.

– Почему я восстановил его? – подсказывает Тони. – Или почему я так по-свински обошелся с тобой?

– Баки был для меня всем, и я потерял его меньше года назад, – натянуто говорит Стив. – И тут вламываешься ты и говоришь, что он для меня не важен, как будто я мог его забыть. Ты знаешь, что последний раз я пытался напиться когда он умер? И не смог.

Секунду Тони обдумывает это, а потом огромная волна вины захлестывает его. Теперь удар в челюсть видится неизбежным результатом всего этого, учитывая рисунок и крайне негативные ассоциации Стива с алкоголем. Макать его миниатюрную копию в виски после того, как разозлил его темой о Баки – определенно самая подлая вещь из всех, которые он когда-либо делал.

– Я не должен был говорить этого, – признает Тони.

– Нет, – коротко соглашается Стив. – Не должен был.

Его тон отрывистый и раздраженный, но руки все еще мягко лежат у Тони на плече и шее, а палец согревает пульсирующую болью челюсть. Он глубоко и ровно дышит, всматриваясь в лицо Тони. Вот что все это значит, вдруг понимает Тони. Стив может злиться на него сколько хочет, но он знает, что они с этим разберутся.

– Пеппер думает, что я испытываю к тебе чувства, – за каким-то чертом выпаливает Тони. Алкоголь и неспособность держать рот на замке, будьте вы прокляты.

Стив немного отодвигается, но руки не убирает.

– Что? – смущенно и немного подозрительно спрашивает он.

– Я пьян, – говорит Тони, уставясь в пол. На Стиве нет обуви и носков, так что Тони рассматривает его пальцы, как будто это самое захватывающее зрелище в мире. – Не обращай внимания. Пожалуйста?

Стив вздыхает.

– Знаешь, – медленно говорит он и снова выдыхает, – это вроде как не имеет смысла, и одновременно значит больше, чем все, что было за последние недели.

Лежащей на шее рукой он притягивает Тони к себе, и Тони обнимает его обеими руками, потому что, черт, он не имеет понятия, о чем говорит Стив, но он здесь, так близко, готов все простить и прояснить между ними. Тяжело и неровно дыша, Тони придвигается так близко, как только может. Он резко втягивает в себя воздух и вздрагивает, почувствовав, как Стив касается его щекой, а потом – осторожно прижимается губами к его виску. Внутри у него все сжимается, и он зажмуривается и пытается убедить себя, что должен забыть это, пока еще способен.

Тони старается не думать, что может означать это прикосновение губ. Рот Стива все еще прижат к коже над бровью Тони, и сделано это было слишком преднаменренно, чтобы отмахнуться и забыть. Он чувствует стабильный ритм дыхания Стива, который в разы спокойнее его собственных рваных выдохов.

– Иди спать, – наконец говорит Стив, не отрывая губ от кожи Тони. – Тебе надо протрезветь.

Тони кивает – после той драки получить от Стива чертово объятие и то-что-может-быть-поцелуем-а-может-и-нет – это больше, чем он мог надеяться, и он не сделает ничего, чтобы снова его расстроить.

– Да, Капитан, – устало говорит он и добавляет: – я должен дать тебе сдачи?

Стив качает головой.

– Ты хочешь сломать руку?

Тони слегка толкает его и тут же жалет об этом, потому что Стив отодвигается, тепло кожи и дыхания пропадают, заставляя Тони почувствовать холод.

– У меня есть железный костюм, – говорит он. – Я тебя побью.

– Иди в постель, Тони, – беззлобно повторяет Стив.

Тони кивает и доходит до двери, когда Стив его окликает.

– Тони, – говорит он, и Тони замирает, но не оборачивается. – У нас все хорошо?

И Тони чувствует, как остатки его самообладания обрушиваются и рассыпаются на тысячи осколков у его ног. Абсолютное облегчение, которое он ощущает после вопроса Стива, не оставляет ему шанса притворяться дальше. Что определенно приводит в ужас, потому что раз он больше не может убеждать всех, что терпеть не может Стива Роджерса... ну, об альтернативе он вообще не желает думать.

– Да, – говорит он, ненавидя честность, сквозящую в его голосе. – У нас все хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

– Подъем, подъем!

Тони резко просыпается и со стоном пытается закопаться поглубже в подушки. Господи, в его голове что-то с грохотом пульсирует, и он чувствует себя так, как будто получил удар в лицо из репульсора. Или удар в лицо суперсолдатским кулаком, – вносит он мысленную поправку, когда мозг возвращается к функционированию настолько, чтобы вспомнить события предыдущей ночи.

– Тони, вставай, – настаивает голос, а потом кто-то выдергивает подушку и отбрасывает ее в сторону. Его челюсть больно стукается о матрас, и он отдергивает голову, что лишь усугубляет пульсацию в затылке. В отличие от боли в передней части головы, она кажется ужасно знакомой и связанной с похмельем.

– Оставь меня в покое, боже правый, как больно, – стонет Тони, осторожно пристраивая здоровую щеку на прохладный хлопок простыни. – Дай умереть спокойно.

– Не вариант, – отвечает голос, а затем Тони чувствует, как чьи-то руки твердо берут его за лодыжку и тянут. Он вскрикивает и дергает ногами, но ступни запутываются в одеяле, и его вытягивают из кровати и бесцеремонно роняют на пол.

– О, я рад, что ты не голый, – заполздало замечает Клинт, отпихивая одеяло и подушки, которые из-за всех движений оказались на полу. – Хотя всерьез этот вопрос и не обдумывал.

– Что за черт, Бартон? – с трудом выговаривает Тони, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал более раздраженно и менее жалко. Получается плохо – звуки выходят неровные и скрипучие, волосы взъерошены, но не в обычной намеренно сексуальной манере, а глаза слипаются после сна. Он трет их кончиками пальцев. – Что за... который вообще час?

– Без пяти восемь утра, – мгновенно оповещает его Клинт. – Вставай. Фьюри здесь.

Стоп, как это – Фьюри здесь? В башне Тони? Без разрешения?

Используя в качестве опоры угол матраса, Тони поднимается на ноги, внезапно забыв о ноющем теле и пульсации в голове. На нем все еще вчерашняя одежда, включая майку с пятнами крови на воротнике.

– Что случилось?

– Не в курсе, – говорит Клинт и, схватившись за ткань майки, тянет Тони в сторону ванной. Вот черт, Клинт столько времени провел на расстоянии, что Тони успел забыть, насколько он силен. Конечно, до Стива и Тора ему далеко, но все же он сильнее самого Старка. – Сейчас выясним.

– Господи, надо обсудить с ним понятие подходящего времени, – говорит Тони, пытаясь собраться, отпихивает Клинта и пробирается к ванной, стараясь при этом минимально спотыкаться. – Где Стив?

– Ждет нас, – отвечает Клинт, прислонившись к косяку. – Общий сбор в кухне.

– И зачем, интересно, я построил конференцзал? – ворчит Тони. Подойдя к раковине, он опирается на ее край и изучает свое отражение в зеркале, жмурясь от яркого света. Да, выглядит он точно таким потрепанным, как представлял себе – волосы в страшном беспорядке, а под глазами темные круги. А больше всего привлекает внимание живописный фиолетово-желтый синяк на челюсти, только частично скрытый под бородой. Подняв руку, он осторожно трогает его пальцем и морщится – синяк опухший и болезненный, но не настолько, как если бы челюсть была сломана. Угол рта тоже рассечен, и он уже знает, что из-за этого не сможет нормально есть и говорить.

– Выглядит хреново, – честно комментирует Клинт.

– А то я не знаю, – рассеянно говорит Тони, его мысли уже переключились с момента самого удара на события, последовавшие за ним, на то, что было у них со Стивом в темноте спальни. Он до конца не уверен, что это не глюки его пропитанного алкоголем мозга, потому что нет шанса, чтобы Стив обнял и почти поцеловал его, ведь так? Не после всего что было сказано и сделано между ними.

– У тебя не будет с ним проблем сегодня?

Тони моргает и возвращается к диалогу. Клинт выжидающе смотрит на него, чуть сузив глаза. Из всего сказанного вчера Тони делает вывод, что Клинт надеется на положительный ответ, потому что по какой-то причине хочет привести в порядок эту их ненормальную семейку.

– Да, мы уже договорились, все нормально, – сообщает Тони и тянется, чтобы открыть кран, подставить пальцы под теплую струю воды и сполоснуть руки.

– Что вы сделали? – пораженно спрашивает Клинт. Глянув на него в ответ, Тони отмечает, что он недоверчиво поднял брови. – Вы со Стивом о чем-то договорились? Словами? Сказанными прямо друг другу в лицо, а не через Джарвиса, без увечий и кровопролития?

– Почему, кстати, ты болтаешься в моей ванной? – задает вопрос Тони, набирая в ладони воду, чтобы ополоснуть лицо и протереть уставшие глаза. Когда он открывает их снова, Клинт все еще стоит на месте и ждет ответа.

– Я ходил проведать его прошлой ночью, ясно? – говорит Тони, беря полотенце и вытирая лицо. Он мог бы принять душ, но если вдруг случилось невозможное и их отпускают в Лондон, он хочет знать об этом как можно скорее.

– После того, как он заехал тебе по лицу? – замечает Клинт. – Смело.

– Глупо, – поправляет Тони, потянувшись за зубной щеткой. – Уже не важно. Это сработало. Я извинился за все дерьмо, которое сказал, он не извинился, но что-то вроде того.

Рот Клинта кривится в усмешке.

– Извинился, не произнося «извини»? Это он хорошо умеет.

Тони тыкает своей щеткой в сторону Клинта – то, что это заметил не только он, его странным образом обрадовало и успокоило.

– Точно! Слава яйцам, я уже думал, что он ведет себя так только со мной.

– В основном да, – говорит Клинт и на секунду замолкает. – Так вы, парни, помирились?

Он настроен скептически, и Тони не может его в этом винить. В конце концов, Клинт был свидетелем катастрофического разлада в их отношениях, слышал взаимные уколы и пикировки, видел драку. В то, что они внезапно сумели договориться, сложно поверить даже на взгляд Тони. Оглядываясь назад, он скорее мог ожидать, что ответ на признание своих вроде-как-чувств к Стиву – иносказательное, которое можно было бы опровергнуть или свалить на Пеппер, но все же – будет очень похож на тот инцидент с ударом в челюсть. Или, по крайней мере, он услышит аккуратный вежливый отказ, приправленный таким количеством гомофобского отвращения, что это его полностью и совершенно раздавит.

Но нет. Вместо этого его обняли сильными руками и поцеловали – а это был чертов поцелуй, решает он – но не отвергли ни в каком виде или форме. Оставили с непонятным ответом, но не отвергли. Тони не нужен психотерапевт чтобы объяснить ему, почему он так зациклился на том факте, что его не отвергли.

Вдруг он понимает, что ему нужно видеть Стива. Не для того, чтобы дотронуться, поцеловать или заигрывать с ним – черт, конечно нет, не с теми неустойчивыми взаимоотношениями, которые у них сейчас – просто чтобы увидеть, убедиться, что то, что он видел в Стиве прошлой ночью, никуда не делось.

Он чистит зубы так быстро, как только может, не потревожив челюсть, что по определению безнадежное дело. Сплюнув в раковину, он пожимает плечами.

– У нас все лучше, чем было раньше, – честно отвечает он, закидывая щетку в шкафчик и вытирая рот полотенцем. – Думаю, прошлая ночь была переломным моментом. А иногда нужно что-то сломать, чтобы собрать обратно так, чтобы оно работало.

Клинт возмущенно смотрит на него.

– Твоя жизнь – не инженерная проблема, придурок.

– Весьма убедительно, – говорит Тони, пролезая мимо Клинта и направляясь к гардеробу за чистой одеждой. – Выметайся, мне нужно переодеться.

– Быстрее, – дает наставление Клинт и выходит из комнаты. – Кухня!

– Сделай мне кофе, – кричит ему вслед Тони, переодеваясь так быстро, как это возможно, и бросая грязные вещи на пол. Он ругается, пытаясь надеть носки и одновременно прыгая по направлению к выходу, вследствие чего ударившись плечом об косяк. Спокойно.

– Джарвис, что ты знаешь об этом?

– Директор Фьюри прибыл десять минут назад, – сообщает Джарвис спешащему к лифту Тони. – Желаете, чтобы я поискал новости, относящиеся к Лондону, сэр?

– Ты читаешь мои мысли. Давай, давай, – говорит Тони, нетерпеливо ударив рукой по панели. – Остальные уже там?

– Агент Бартон и Капитан Роджерс, – отвечает Джарвис. – Доктор Беннер все еще спит у себя, а агента Романовой нет в здании. Сэр, мой поиск не показал никаких новых сообщений из Лондона, похожих на предыдущее.

Тони хмурится, потом решает не ждать этот глупый лифт и идет к лестнице.

– Тогда почему он здесь? Напомни мне почаще копаться на серверах ЩИТа.

– Предвижу, что это может закончиться вашим арестом, поэтому, боюсь, мои протоколы этого не позволят, – говорит Джарвис, и Тони смеется, перепрыгивая последние четыре ступеньки и замедляясь до приличного, бесцельного прогулочного шага, чтобы Фьюри не подумал, что ему действительно интересно, о чем пойдет речь.

Как и предполагалось, он приходит последним. Фьюри, Клинт и Стив ожидают его, расположившись вокруг обеденного стола, как будто это чертов стол для конференций. Клинт сидит на краю кухонной стойки, вытянув ноги поперек прохода и опираясь ступнями о боковую сторону стола. Стив занял обычный стул, сложив руки на груди и с настороженным выражением лица, а Фьюри стоит у противоположного конца стола, лицом ко всем собравшимся.

– Ты не мог сначала позвонить? – спрашивает его Тони, тут же переведя взгляд на Стива.

Стив напряженно смотрит на него, и Тони не может побороть дрожь, потому что... Черт. К нему приковано все внимание Капитана. Стив дергает подбородком, сдержанно кивая ему, плотно сжатые губы едва заметно расслабляются, а потом он снова поворачивается к Фьюри.

Для Тони этого достаточно. Более чем достаточно, если серьезно. Стив все еще может смотреть ему в глаза, и Тони воспринимает это как ответ: _да, я осознаю, что случилось, да, все в порядке, теперь давай вернемся к делу_.

Это самое важное из всего, что когда-либо говорил Стив, при этом он не сказал ни слова.

Подбодренный ответом, Тони тоже отворачивается. Не то чтобы он не хотел смотреть на Стива, но даже ему понятно, что сейчас неподходящее время для того, что у них происходит. Размышления об их отношениях требуют слишком больших затрат энергии и мыслительных функций, а сейчас ему нужно сосредоточиться на вопросах Фьюри и ЩИТа. Он переключает внимание на Клинта вместо того, чтобы пялиться на Стива.

– Не мог бы ты сидеть на мебели как нормальный человек?

– Я готовлю кофе, заткнись, – отвечает Клинт, показывая на кофеварку рядом с собой.

– Предельно ясно, – признает Тони. – Твоя очередь, Ники. Пожалуйста, скажи, что это что-то интересное, может быть, касающееся того, что неких супергероев допускают до свершения неких супергеройств? Возможно, в месте под названием Лондон? Потому что я знаю нескольких парней, которым эти новости определенно понравятся.

Фьюри одаривает его терпеливым взглядом.

– А я-то наивно надеялся, что что бы ни случилось с твоим лицом, это помешает тебе нести столько чуши, сколько ты обычно несешь, – невозмутимо говорит он. – К слову, что с твоим лицом?

– Шел и врезался в дверь, – быстро отвечает Тони. – Ладно, под «шел» я подразумеваю «бежал». Изо всех сил, как ребенок на полной скорости. Не то чтобы я видел ребенка на полной скорости, но вы меня понимаете. Огромная инерция и никакой координации.

Фьюри хмурится, явно чувствуя подвох. Тони ощущает взгляд Стива, но не оглядывается; Фьюри не дурак и Тони совсем не желает слышать его рассуждения о том, как это ему удалось так разозлить доброго Капитана, чтобы получить удар в челюсть. К счастью, ни Стив, ни Клинт также не считают, что Фьюри следует знать правду, и молчат.

– Мне следует это знать? – спрашивает Ник.

Тони прикладывает ладонь к реактору.

– Стал бы я тебе врать?

– Я думаю, нам пора перейти к делу, – вмешивается Клинт, мрачно смотря на Фьюри. – Ты не сказал нам, для чего пришел.

– Есть новости, – медленно начинает Фьюри, снова привлекая общее внимание.

– Насчет Лондона? – спрашивает Тони, смутившись, когда Клинт протягивает ему кружку с кофе.

– Нет, не насчет Лондона, – говорит Фьюри, застыв неподвижно с необыкновенно торжественным видом. Тони всего раз видел его таким серьезным, и его пронзает дурное предчувствие. Фьюри медленно и ровно выдыхает, перед тем, как заговорить сухим безэмоциональным голосом.

– Фил Коулсон жив.

Тони роняет свой кофе. Ударившись об пол, кружка разлетается на мелкие осколки; он вскрикивает и начинает бешено ругаться, когда горячая жидкость заливает его ноги. Тони отшатывается, а Стив подается вперед, и когда он переспрашивает: «Что?», его голос полон недоверия, злости, и такой угрозы, какой Тони никогда от него не слышал.

– Фил Коулсон жив и здоров, – повторяет Фьюри.

– Что? – эхом повторяет Тони, звук получается полузадушенным, больше свойственным Пеппер, чем ему самому. Он переводит взгляд со Стива на Клинта и обратно; в то время как Стив выглядит таким разъяренным, как будто готов проломить столешницу, Клинт словно примерз к месту. Его глаза широко открыты, на лице отсутствует всякое выражение, и, черт, похоже, он едва дышит.

– С каких пор? – подняв голос, требует ответа Стив. – Как?

– Мы скрывали это от вас, пока не были уверены, что он полностью восстановится.

– С КАКИХ ПОР? – рычит Стив. Фьюри переносит это, не моргнув глазом, чем завоевывает даже некоторое уважение. Тони бы уже был на пути к ближайшему доспеху, если бы Стив так кричал на него.

Фьюри отвечает не сразу, и Тони не знает, делает ли он это для эффектности или потому что обдумывает, что им сказать, и будет ли то, что он скажет, правдой или ложью.

– Его незамедлительно реанимировала команда спасателей, – наконец отвечает Фьюри. – Девять недель он находился в коме, но теперь выздоравливает.

– Почему ты не сказал нам? – рычит Стив. – Какое оправдание у тебя есть тому, чтобы скрывать от нас что-то подобное? Мы шли на ту битву, считая его мертвым!

– Боже, мы сломали Бартона, – ни к кому не обращаясь, произносит Тони, потому что Клинт все еще белый как полотно и даже не моргает. Стив продолжает кричать на Фьюри, а Фьюри – на Стива, какую-то чушь про высшее благо, ответственность и засекреченные сведения, и Тони думает, что тоже войдет в состояние шока, потому что едва может что-то видеть, хотя, возможно, это не шок, а волна полнейшей, ослепляющей ярости, растущая внутри него.

– Рекомендую тебе успокоиться, Капитан, – говорит Фьюри, таким голосом, которого не слышал у него ни один из присутствующих.

– Черта с два я успокоюсь! – кричит Стив. – Ты вообще понимаешь, что сделал? Понимаешь, с каким грузом пришлось жить некоторым, только потому что ты не мог сказать им гребаную правду! Кто-то ведь знал его много лет!

Ох, Тони честно хотел бы всегда, всегда быть на стороне Стива, потому что все его бешенство направлено на их поддержку, и это зрелище восхищает. Стив даже не злится на то, что Фьюри врал ему, он в ярости от того, что ЩИТ заставил остальную команду пройти через круги ада, жить с ложью, преследующей их, куда бы они ни отправились.

Тони наблюдает, как тело Клинта некоторое время сотрясает дрожь, а потом он встает одним отчаянным рывком. Соскользнув со стойки, он идет, покачиваясь, к двери, ногой, одетой только в носок, наступив прямо в осколки кружки Тони, и даже Стив не успевает его задержать. Тони не стал бы и пытаться – Клинт и без своего лука поразительно хорошо дерется. Черт. Им нужна Наташа.

– Ты манипулировал нами, – напряженно говорит Стив.

Фьюри бесстрастно разглядывает его.

– Я бы сделал это снова, – резко отвечает он. – Вам нужен был толчок.

Хриплый смешок прерывает готовый вырваться ответ Стива, и Тони требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что это он издал его.

– Присоединяйся к Инициативе Мстители, сказали они, – без иронии говорит он. – Делай добро и спасай мир, сказали они. Сиди и считай ворон, пока мы будем наебывать тебя всеми возможными способами.

– Да. И ты присоединился к нам, – не уклоняясь, терпеливо отвечает Фьюри. – У нас была война. При тех обстоятельствах мы имели полное право манипулировать тобой в случае надобности.

 – Убирайся, – угрожающе говорит Стив.

Фьюри не напоминает о том, что Стив не может ему приказывать, даже будучи Капитаном Америкой. Он больше не выглядит безучастным и не пытается толкать речи про высшее благо. Он только вздыхает и сжимает переносицу пальцами.

– Мне жаль, – медленно выговаривает он и уходит, взмахнув плащом и тяжело стуча ботинками об пол.

Тишина, наступившая вслед за этим в кухне, оглушает.

Тони стоит, уставившись в одну точку, он не может до конца осознать, что Фил Коулсон жив, и, господи, Наташа кого-нибудь убьет, Пеппер будет вне себя, а Клинт теперь в самом деле прыгнет с крыши...

– Джарвис, заблокируй крышу и все окна, и входные двери, и вентиляционные отверстия, в которых он может спрятаться, – выпаливает Тони на одном дыхании, а потом его колени отказывают, но до того, как он упадет, сильные руки успевают поймать его.

Тем не менее, они все равно оказываются на полу. Тони сидит, опираясь локтями на разведенные в сторону колени и сжимая руками волосы, пытаясь не подавиться воздухом. Стив устраивается сзади, одной рукой придерживая его за спину, а вторую обернув вокруг талии, прижимая к себе.

– Я – так – ненавижу – ЩИТ, – выплевывает Тони, и рука Стива немного напрягается. Ладонь со спины перемещается на предплечье, и Стив наклоняется вперед, зарываясь лицом в затылок Тони.

– Дыши, – таким же раздавленным голосом говорит он. – Проклятье, Тони.

Тони рвано вдыхает и задерживает дыхание, закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на тяжести обвивающей его руки Стива. Выдох получается лучше, легкие не сводит спазмом, и он может снова набрать в них воздух. Он отпускает свои волосы и сжимает предплечье Стива одной рукой, заставляя себя еще раз вдохнуть и выдохнуть дрожащей от напряжения грудью.

– Вот так, – говорит Стив. – Дыши. Вдох-выдох. Давай, Тони.

Тихая подсказка помогает, неохотно признает Тони. Как и твердая рука на его животе, и, Боже, Стив прижимается к нему так сильно, и _Фил Коулсон жив._ Его дыхание постепенно выравнивается, несмотря на то, что голова еще кружится, а сердце стучит как ненормальное. Не будь Стив так близко, Тони сказал бы, что он достаточно спокойно принял новость, но сидя практически у него на коленях нельзя не заметить неравномерность теплых выдохов на шее и дрожь обнявшей его руки.

– Наташа его убьет, – говорит Тони, едва обретя способность произнести целую фразу.

– И не говори, – отвечает Стив, и в его голосе слышится явный бруклинский акцент, замеченный Тони только раз, когда Стив был вымотан до предела. – С удовольствием сделал бы это сам.

– Ты бы не стал, – говорит Тони, а потом горько смеется. – Боже, я думал, ты ударишь его прямо в наглазную повязку.

Стив передергивается, и Тони требуется секунда, чтобы понять, почему.

– Эй, эй, нет... – пытается он сказать, разворачиваясь и беря лицо Стива в ладони, заставляя посмотреть на него. – Я не имел в виду ничего такого. Видишь? Я уже забыл, что ты ударил меня.

Их глаза встречаются, и Тони замолкает. Пальцами он крепко держит Стива за подбородок, не давая опустить голову. Они сидят слишком близко, Тони наполовину оседлал колени Стива в попытках повернуться к нему. Дыхание Стива неглубокое, одна рука держит запястье Тони, а вторая лежит на его талии, если бы кто-то их увидел – то сделал бы совершенно определенный вывод.

– Все в порядке, помнишь? – спрашивает Тони, бессознательно погладив пальцем подбородок Стива. Глаза Стива слегка расширяются, и он отшатывается, отводя руки Тони от своего лица.

– Не надо, – с нажимом говорит он, и Тони чувствует, как из-под ног выбивают почву, а внутри все переворачивается. Он отодвигается, уставившись на свои колени и проглатывая подступившее к горлу глубокое и горькое разочарование.

Сильные пальцы берут его руку, он пытается вырвать ее, но Стив не отпускает. Он переворачивает ладонь Тони и прижимает к ней свои пальцы. Вздрогнув, Тони поднимает глаза и видит, что Стив смотрит на его руку с открытым и уязвимым выражением лица. Он выглядит неуверенным, почти испуганным, и это странно – Стив Роджерс ведь никогда ничего не боится.

– Я... – говорит он низким хриплым голосом, затем прочищает горло. – Я не привык к таким вольностям в прикосновениях между приятелями. Больше привык скрывать это, – бормочет он, поежившись. Потом глубоко вздыхает и притягивает руку Тони обратно к своему лицу, так, что кончики пальцев Тони достают до его макушки, а ладонь прижата к щеке. – Нечего было скрывать. С тех пор, как... только... очень недолго... – беспомощно пытается объяснить Стив, но в конце концов сдается.

Тони хмыкает.

– Ты и сам любитель распускать руки, Кэп, – говорит он, обходя тему, на которой огромными неоновыми буквами написано «Баки». – Скажи, что я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, что сейчас нам нужно именно это.

Ответ Стива короток и ясен: он сгребает Тони и практически втягивает его к себе на колени, зарываясь лицом в ямку между его шеей и плечом. Руки обнимают его талию, и Тони кладет руку ему на шею и притягивает его ближе.

– Что и требовалось доказать, – бормочет он в волосы Стива.

– С тобой я не могу держать себя в руках, – устало говорит Стив. – Это никогда не изменится.

Довольный, что Стив не может видеть его лицо, Тони пытается не анализировать эту фразу слишком тщательно. Он чувствует себя вымотанным, и его разум все никак не может переварить известие о Коулсоне, куда ему до постижения мотивов Стива. Он закрывает глаза и просто сосредотачивается на том, чтобы оставаться спокойным и не съехать с катушек из-за накрывшего его взрыва эмоций.

Фил. Живой.

Гребаное дерьмо.

* * *

Найти кого-либо в башне, находящейся под постоянным наблюдением ИскИна, совсем не сложно. И даже если бы не Джарвис, Стив и Тони смогли бы найти Клинта, просто пойдя по кровавому следу, ведущему от осколков кружки, вверх и вниз по этажам башни, и заканчивающемуся в тренировочном зале. Кровь и вся сложность ситуации заставляют что-то внутри Тони неприятно скручиваться, и он поспешно предоставляет Стиву войти в контакт, пока сам кидается к ванной, не уверенный, что его не стошнит.

Его не тошнит, хотя он к этому очень близок. Побрызгав в лицо водой, он выходит из ванной, гадая, сможет ли он связаться с Коулсоном без ведома ЩИТа. Вероятно, нет – он даже не знает, в каком состоянии тот сейчас. Фьюри сказал, что он жив и здоров, но также упомянул кому, что было нехорошо, с какой стороны ни посмотреть.

Он разглядывает свое отражение, стараясь не вспоминать о событиях, происходивших, когда они все узнали, что Коулсон мертв. Кровь на стене. Запах расплавленного и деформировавшегося металла. То, как Кэп стоял там, спокойный как неизвестно кто, и рассуждал о солдатах. Забавно: в тот момент Тони желал испепелить его за то, что он способен воспринимать все так сдержанно и безучастно. А сейчас он знает, насколько хорошо Стив умеет скрывать боль, особенно когда впереди незаконченное дело. Если бы он не держал Стива в объятиях меньше часа назад, если бы не видел микроскопические трещины в его самоконтроле, то до сих пор продолжал бы считать его бессердечным ублюдком.

И он готов поклясться, что все еще чувствует кожей его теплое дыхание.

Подавив желание закрыться в своих комнатах с бутылкой скотча, он отворачивается от своего отражения и возвращается в зал. Стив стоит у дальней стены, глядя на вентиляционное отверстие над своей головой. Да, Бартону можно довериться в вопросе нахождения единственного люка с незапираемой решеткой.

– Клинт. Клинт, слезай оттуда.

Тони подходит к Стиву, рассматривающему открытый вход, подняв голову и заложив за нее руки. Тяжело выдохнув, тот делает еще одну попытку:

– Клинт.

– Безуспешно, как я понимаю? – тихо спрашивает Тони, подходя.

Стив качает головой.

– Он не сказал ни слова, – шепчет он, потом прочищает горло и снова переводит взгляд наверх. – Считаешь, что мы должны вытащить его? – говорит он достаточно громко, чтобы Клинт услышал.

Тони в шутку осматривает люк, подыгрывая Стиву.

– Он мог забраться на глубину всего шести футов, дальше там стоит система фильтрации, – говорит он, тоже поднимая голос, но не настолько, чтобы стало ясно, что они задумали. – Не знаю. Я мог бы надеть костюм, но тогда я туда не пролезу.

– Ты можешь надеть костюм и поднять меня туда? – предлагает Стив.

– Шутишь? Твои плечи туда не поместятся.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Не факт. Если Клинт поместился...

– Ты вдвое шире Клинта, – отрезает Тони. – В тебе как минимум на девяносто фунтов мышечной массы больше...

– Нихрена подобного, – произносит над их головами мрачный голос, и, даже не взглянув друг на друга, они синхронно поднимают руки и беззвучно ударяют ладонью об ладонь, продолжая следить за вентиляцией.

– Ты поэтому не спускаешься? – спрашивает Тони, тронув Стива за плечо и показав жестами, что его нужно подсадить. Стив кивает и сцепляет руки в замок. Тони кладет руки ему на плечи. – Ты правда там застрял?

– Нет, я пытаюсь найти место, где никого нет, – отвечает Клинт. – Но кто-то запер дверь на крышу.

– Это я, – признается Тони, сжав плечо Стива. Тот легко поднимает его, и Тони цепляется за край отверстия и забирается в него, подталкиваемый снизу Стивом. Приходится растянуться на боку, опершись на локоть, а ноги от колен и ниже остаются снаружи.

Клинт отыскивается в самом конце туннеля, он лежит на боку, прислонившись спиной к решетке фильтра и притянув колени к подбородку.

– Ты выбрал не ту вентиляцию, чтобы спрятаться, – спокойно говорит Тони. – Как вообще ты сюда забрался без опоры? Забудь, думаю, мне совсем не надо это знать. Да, видимо, от твоей проникновенной речи про ненормальную семейку у меня в мозгу что-то замкнуло, потому что сейчас я сыграю сующую во все нос мамочку. Вылезай отсюда, чтобы Стив успокоился и не волновался за тебя, потому что он сводит меня с ума.

– Или что? – спрашивает Клинт.

– Или мы извлечем тебя своими силами, что даст тот же результат, – охотно отвечает Тони. – Давай. Мы все расстроены. Спускайся и расстраивайся вместе с нами.

Чудесным образом это срабатывает. Клинт кивает, отталкивается ногами от стенки и разворачивается. Посчитав это за победу, Тони сползает назад, надеясь, что Стив все еще там. И не зря – свесив ноги из люка, он чувствует, как сильные руки обхватывают его ступни.

– Свожу тебя с ума? – замечает Стив, когда Тони выскальзывает из вентиляции целиком. Он легко подхватывает его за бедра и ставит на пол. Подняв головы, они наблюдают, как Клинт вслед за Тони выныривает из люка и без посторонней помощи легко спрыгивает на пол, слегка пригнувшись.

– Все время, всеми возможными способами, – говорит Тони, тыкая Стива в грудь. Но, в противоречие своим словам, он посылает ему легкую улыбку, на что Стив закатывает глаза, не воспринимая это как оскорбление.

Клинт начинает смеяться. Вместо того, чтобы встать, он плюхается на пол зала и смеется так, что его плечи трясутся.

– Вы двое так... – пытается произнести он, а потом наклоняется вперед, вцепившись пальцами в свои короткие волосы, и его смех становится истерическим. – Твою мать.

Стив смотрит на Тони, а Тони – на Стива, и они одновременно осознают, что стоят прижавшись друг к другу, руки Стива лежат у Тони на заднице, а ладонь Тони – на груди Стива. Одновременно они делают шаг назад, и Тони замечает, как краска заливает шею Стива.

Смех Клинта захлебывается, почти превращаясь во всхлип. В тот же момент Стив оказывается рядом с ним на коленях и неуверенно кладет руку ему на плечо. Тони морщится и присоединяется к ним, садясь рядом со Стивом, скрестив ноги.

– Вот почему я был в вентиляции, – отдышавшись, объясняет Клинт. – Нервные срывы надо переживать в одиночестве.

– Мне ли не знать, – отвечает Тони. – Но ты сам настаивал, чтобы мы были семьей, а это подразумевает разделение переживаний с нами.

– Я таскал на себе эту вину, – признается Клинт. – А он даже не был...

Стив крепче сжимает плечо Клинта, а тот хватает его запястье и продолжает:

– Блевать тянет от этого эмоционального отстоя, – слова даются ему с трудом, и Тони гладит по его голове.

– Ну-ну! – утешает он, и Стив посылает ему сердитый взгляд.

– Что? – спрашивает Тони. – Считаешь, что лучше знаешь, что сказать? Вперед.

Стив вздыхает и печально смеется.

– Мы все недоразвитые в плане эмоций.

Подавившись на вдохе, Тони начинает смеяться и понимает, что остановиться не может.

– Полегче, Кэп, тебе нельзя такое говорить, – выдавливает он из себя, и выражение лица Стива становится озадаченным.

– Что?

– Капитан Америка использовал слово на «н», – продолжает смеяться Тони, и Клинт присоединяется к нему.

– Над чем вы смеетесь? – обиженно спрашивает Стив, когда Тони опрокидывается на спину прямо на полу, не в силах перестать хохотать. – Недоразвитые – это значит...

– Больше не значит, – отвечает Тони и вскрикивает, когда его хватают за лодыжку. Стив дергает его и подтягивает настолько, чтобы зажать ему рот рукой. Тони вздрагивает в ожидании боли, но Стив давит на челюсть почти нечувствительно, и тем более не больно. Порадовавшись этому, Тони поднимает глаза и улыбается в его ладонь. Чувствуется, как его бедро прижато к ноге Стива, и Тони задумывается, осознает ли Стив степень их близости так же хорошо, как он сам. После того незаконченного разговора о прикосновениях Тони не думает, что когда-нибудь сможет не замечать физического контакта со Стивом.

 – Вам когда-нибудь надоест смеяться надо мной? – спрашивает Стив, убирая руку.

– Не теперь, когда ты находишь это забавным вместо того, чтобы бить меня, – говорит Тони, и Стив закатывает глаза, тихо смеясь. Тони слишком эмоционально вымотан, чтобы скрыть усталую улыбку, появившуюся на лице.

– Я передумал, – полным тоски голосом говорит Клинт. – Меня тянет блевать от вас двоих.

Поразмыслив над тем, стоит ли отрицать возможность употребления выражения «двое» по отношению к ним со Стивом, Тони решает, что это излишне. Клинт не дурак, а из-за недавних событий он еще и необычайно восприимчив, так что если Тони начнет спорить – это будет оскорблением их коллективному разуму. Учитывая это, Тони рассматривает два выхода: а) ничего не делать; б) смириться и делать то, чего Клинт и так ожидает.

Выбор не занимает много времени. Он разворачивается, отталкиваясь от пола, пока его голова не оказывается на коленях Стива. Поерзав, чтобы устроиться удобнее, он одергивает рубашку, задравшуюся во время ползания по полу, и похлопывает по колену Клинта.

– Ну-ну, – говорит он. – Не ревнуй.

– Меня сейчас вырвет прямо на тебя, – говорит Клинт, но потом поворачивается так, чтобы прислониться спиной к стене рядом со Стивом, наклоняется и кладет голову Стиву на плечо, уставившись куда-то в пустоту комнаты. Приподняв бровь, Стив бросает взгляд на Тони, но тот только пожимает плечами. Стив выдыхает и откидывается на стену, и Тони чувствует осторожные пальцы у себя в волосах.

Наступает долгая тишина, нарушаемая только звуком их дыхания. Неожиданно она оказывается уютной, и Тони приходится внутренне смириться с тем, что он официально вошел в братство КэпХоук. Это одновременно успокаивает и пугает, ведь иметь друзей – это хорошо, но иметь таких друзей, как Клинт, или впускать в свою жизнь такие явления, как Стив, тоже требует много сил, так что его эмоции оказываются в полном раздрае от противоречивости.

Но Стив продолжает пропускать его волосы сквозь пальцы, а Клинт позволил им помочь, и если честно, Тони считает, что они проделали значительную работу. Клинт извлечен из чертовой вентиляции, хотя он и выглядит так, как будто может сломаться, разбить что-нибудь или удариться в злые слезы.

– А как насчет слова «голубой»? Мне можно это говорить? – нарушает тишину задумчивый голос Стива, и Тони с Клинтом снова начинают смеяться.

Тони перекатывается на живот, зарываясь лицом в бедро Стива, а Клинт падает на пол, держась за бока и веселясь до того, что в уголках его глаз появляются слезы. Тони запоздало поднимает голову, ожидая увидеть смущенного и обиженного Стива, но вместо этого тот мягко улыбается, приподняв уголки губ, а в глазах светится лукавство.

– Нас только что уделал Капитан Америка, – сквозь смех выговаривает Тони.

– Чувак, это тоже говорить нельзя.

– Я думал, вы поняли, что я прикалываюсь, – говорит Стив, и Тони поражается, как быстро он освоил новое выражение. – Я был уверен, что употреблять это слово больше нельзя, поэтому спросил Джарвиса некоторое время назад.

Тони несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, ухмыляясь Стиву.

– А почему ты спрашивал именно об этом слове?

– Заткнись, – спокойно отвечает Стив, но тянется, чтобы притянуть Тони обратно, еще раз погладив по волосам. Взглянув на их, Клинт качает головой, воздержавшись, однако, от непристойных комментариев. Стив, похоже, даже не понимает, что делает; он сидит с отсутствующим видом, как до этого Клинт, глядя куда-то вдаль. Его пальцы не перестают гладить волосы Тони, и тот не хочет делать ничего, что могло бы напомнить Стиву, что он не должен трогать его таким образом.

Клинт выпрямляется, снова прислонившись к плечу Стива и вытянув ноги перед собой.

– Какой отстой, – глухо говорит он, констатируя факт. – И правда эмоционально недоразвитые.

Тони согласно хмыкает, но какая-то его часть, не поглощенная шоком и злостью из-за новости о Филе, не может не восхищаться фактом, что они вместеи разделяют эмоции друг с другом, какими бы неприятными эти эмоции ни были.

Дерьмо, думает Тони, устало закрывая глаза. Может быть, подобного воссоединения можно было достичь и без гребаного предательства ЩИТа, без оживления Фила Коулсона, но что он может поделать?


	4. Chapter 4

Пеппер не перестает быть красивой, даже когда плачет.

Тони замечает это, но также замечает, что это скорее отвлеченное наблюдение, чем реальная мысль. Оно отпечаталось на периферии сознания как другие случайные наблюдения, например то, что она одета в серое, или что там, где она находится, уже поздний час. Он мог бы отрицать это, но слишком хорошо понимает, почему все изменилось. Да уж. Каждому человеку стоило бы завести собственного бесящего его суперсолдата, чтобы справляться с последствиями тяжелых разрывов. Можно было бы сдавать Стива в аренду – на массах людей с разбитым сердцем тот срубил бы тысячи, работая инструментом для отвлечения от страданий. Если бы только само общение со Стивом не было таким тяжелым, Тони остался бы в сплошном выигрыше.

– Я не понимаю, – говорит Пеппер ровным, несмотря на красные глаза, голосом. – Они никому из вас не сказали?

– Нет, – устало повторяет Тони. Он немного передвигает кресло, чтобы дотянуться до отвертки и маленького кусочка металла, который должен быть вмонтирован в перчатку Марка Тринадцатого. Он прокручивал это все в голове бессчетное количество раз, и разговор о том, что Фил жив, ЩИТ – сплошные мудаки, а Фьюри – засранец, его ужасно выматывает.

– Не могу поверить, – снова говорит Пеппер с выражением лица, чуть более адекватным, чем та контуженная мина, с которой последние три дня ходит Клинт. – Боже. Как он?

– Жив и в порядке, как нам сообщили, – вяло отвечает Тони, вертя в пальцах кусок металла. – Ходит, разговаривает, стреляет и заполняет огромные кучи бумаг.

Пеппер медленно вдыхает и выдыхает.

– Как вы это восприняли? – спрашивает она неуверенно, как будто не может представить себе, что чувствует Тони. С другой стороны, наверное, она считает, что в данный момент он должен был быть пьяным вдрызг. Она недалека от правды – ему пришлось немало выпить, чтобы сгладить острые углы, но недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать опьянение.

Тони рассеянно поднимает глаза, и его взгляд цепляется за фигурку Капитана Америки, каким-то образом оказавшуюся в мастерской. Кто-то пристроил ее на краю монитора в драматичной позе с поднятым щитом, и Тони совершенно уверен, что это дело рук Клинта. Но ему совсем не хочется ее убирать.

– Фил в порядке, в ЩИТе все мудаки, а Фьюри – засранец, – декламирует он, не сводя глаз с фигурки, и Пеппер вздрагивает, слыша ругательства.

– Ты пил? – прямо спрашивает она.

– Что? – отзывается Тони, опуская взгляд обратно на перчатку. Она отбрасывает серебристые блики, отражая свет ламп мастерской. Еще тридцать восемь часов работы – и ее можно будет красить.

– Тони.

 – Что?

– Ты пьян?

– Нет.

– Ты...

– Ты спросила, пьян ли я. Нет, я не пьян.

– Я спросила, пил ли ты.

– Да. Но я не пьян.

– _Тони_.

Со вздохом Тони оставляет идею заговорить Пеппер зубы. Он поворачивает голову, что оказывается ошибкой. Она издает странный звук, что-то между стоном и вскриком.

– Что ты сделал со своим лицом?

– Врезался в дверь, – легко врет Тони, снова поворачиваясь к ней и лишая ее возможности рассмотреть синяк. – И, чтобы завершить разоблачение – да, я был пьян. Все нормально, прошло уже несколько дней. Уже даже не болит.

Вздохнув, Пеппер прижимает ладонь ко лбу, видимо, поверив ему и решив не давить.

– Как остальные? Я пыталась дозвониться до Наташи.

– Значит, ты храбрее меня, – говорит Тони, небрежно салютуя ей. – Она в ярости, но справляется. Говорит, что рада возвращению Фила, но я не уверен. Насколько я ее знаю, она может замышлять жестоко освежевать Фьюри его собственными шнурками. Не то чтобы шнурками было удобно свежевать, но если кто-то и может это сделать...

– Тони.

– Ладно. Да, – говорит Тони, усилием придавая своему монологу правильное направление. – Остальные. Ага. Брюс тоже в ярости, много времени посвящает медитации и техникам успокоения. Видел его сегодня утром, выглядел нормально.

– Он...

Пальцы Тони замирают, закончив прикручивать панель на место.

– Почти, – коротко отвечает он. – Но нет. Момент был очень, очень зеленым, но Стив его отвлек.

Пеппер приподнимает бровь, и Тони видит, что ее глаза блестят от новых слез.

– Он справился? – спрашивает она дрожащим голосом.

Тони медленно кивает, раздумывая, что ей рассказать. Если быть честным, он хочет описать этот момент в красках. Брюс почти полностью потерял самообладание, а Стив даже не колебался. Он просто вмешался, удивительно не заботясь о собственной безопасности, и умудрился убедить Брюса успокоиться, а Халка – не высовываться. Тони и Клинт до сих пор не пришли к соглашению, которая часть сработала, а они посвятили спорам на эту тему несколько часов, проведенных за общим столом с кружками кофе в руках.

– Он очень помогает, – рассеянно говорит Тони, продолжая думать о Стиве, и погружает в перчатку пальцы той руки, в которой не зажата отвертка, пытаясь выудить оттуда нужный провод. Не этот, и снова не этот. – Помогает мне. Всем нам. Особенно Клинту. И мне.

– Уточнишь?

Тони замирает с проводами, обкрученными вокруг пальцев. Он думает о том, что было у них с Пеппер, и насколько бледно все это по сравнению с запутанным клубком из всего, что происходит между ним и Стивом. Ладно, того, что происходит в его сознании в отношении Стива. Он даже не будет пытаться понять, что чувствует Стив. Не с этими прикосновениями, объятиями и последующими нервными срывами, всей этой проблемой с Баки, выглядывающей из-за каждого угла, неприкосновенной и неразрешимой. И это не считая одновременного стремления Стива избегать Тони и невозможности быть вдали от него. Боже, это переключение из режима защитных реакций в режим подшучивания похоже на американскую версию Джекилла и Хайда.

Вау. Список получился длинным.

– Нет, – наконец отвечает он. – Не тебе, Пеп.

Он произносит это тихо и мягко, и он знает, что она поймет. Она моргает, и глаза ее переполняются слезами, которые оставляют ровные дорожки на щеках.

– Боже, – говорит она сердитым и немного истеричным голосом, вытирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони. – Только не думай, что я плачу по тебе, это совершенно не так.

Тони смеется в ответ, облокотившись на верстак и положив лоб на кулаки, в одном из которых все еще зажата отвертка.

– Даже и не думал, – честно признается он. – Ты уже несколько месяцев как пережила это, я знаю.

– А ты сейчас зациклился на... – ее голос прерывается. Она делает паузу, прочищает горло и начинает снова: – Дай догадаюсь, – говорит она, высоко подняв подбородок и улыбаясь искренней, хоть и дрожащей улыбкой. – Ты избегаешь его?

Тони морщится.

– Я такой предсказуемый?

Пеппер вздыхает.

– Ты правда хочешь услышать ответ? – спрашивает она.

Тони качает головой.

– Нет, – говорит он с коротким смешком. – И, кстати, я не так уж и избегаю его. Я просто сижу здесь и не прилагаю специальных усилий чтобы его искать.

– Значит, ты утверждаешь, что не запретил ему заходить в мастерскую и что не найдешь какого-нибудь другого места или другого срочного дела, если он вдруг сам придет сюда искать тебя? – скептически спрашивает Пеппер.

Секунду Тони раздумывает, переведя взгляд на фигурку Кэпа. Он рад, что Пеппер не может ее видеть.

– Не знаю, – он пожимает плечами, хотя подавляющая часть его признает, что нет. Он не прогонит Стива.

Пеппер, похоже, не верит, что в данный момент он подпустил бы к себе Стива, а Тони не желает ее переубеждать. В конце концов, он никогда не оказывал ей подобных знаков внимания, и считает нечестным рассказывать бывшей о том, что относится более правильно к своему нынешнему... чем бы там ни был Стив.

На том конце что-то звонит мягкой электронной мелодией. Пеппер поворачивается и смотрит в сторону, а потом снова на Тони.

– Мне пора, – говорит она, ничего больше не объясняя. Но Тони и не нужны объяснения. – Держи меня в курсе, Тони.

Он кивает, и в следующий миг она исчезает, оставляя его в одиночестве.

* * *

– Так. Двадцать четыре часа. Достаточно.

Подняв глаза, Тони видит, как Стив входит в мастерскую. В одной руке у него чашка кофе, а в другой книга; он кажется решительным, но не злым. На нем черные джинсы, которые, если честно, никто не должен был позволять ему покупать, потому что при взгляде на его ноги, затянутые в темный деним, мозг Тони зависает, и если бы Стив повернулся, то Тони безусловно заработал бы аневризму. Не отвлекает даже клетчатая сорочка – она туго обтягивает невероятно широкие плечи Стива, и это совершенно не сглаживает впечатление.

– Прости, – говорит Тони, не опуская паяльник, хотя в действительности ему совершенно не жаль. – Постой, разве сигнал-для-Стива настроен не на тридцать шесть часов?

Выражение лица Стива становится слегка обиженным.

– Сигнал-для-Стива? – устало переспрашивает он.

– Во всем виноваты Пеппер и Джарвис, – говорит Тони, выключая паяльник, потому что это ведь невежливо – разговаривать с человеком, сфокусировав внимание на инструментах? Хм, он не уверен. Но на всякий случай паяльник выключает. – Раньше срабатывал сигнал-для-Пеппер, но сейчас это было бы дико неудобно. Она попросила Джарвиса передавать его тебе, потому что думает, что ты – ответственный взрослый человек, а Джарвис классифицирует это как действие в моих интересах, и я не могу отключить сигнал.

Ну, он мог бы. Не без возни с переписыванием кодов, но Стиву это знать совсем не обязательно.

Стив поднимает бровь.

– Уверен, что можешь, – говорит он. Упс, Тони продолжает забывать, что Стив давно перестал тупить в вопросах компьютеров и технологий. – Но не делаешь, – добавляет он, и Тони решает в ближайшее время не спрашивать и не обдумывать это утверждение. – Давай, пора идти.

Он опускает взгляд на клубок спутанных проводов, а потом с мольбой поднимает его на Стива.

– Мне обязательно делать это? – спрашивает он, а потом замечает кофе в руке Стива. – Это мне?

– Неа, – говорит Стив, демонстративно поднимая кружку и делая глоток. – Твой – наверху на кухонном столе.

Тони окидывает его свирепым взглядом.

– Ты жестокий человек, Стив Роджерс.

Губы Стива изгибаются в улыбке.

– Я просто классифицирую это как действие в твоих интересах, – невинно отвечает он.

– Очень смешно. Дай.

Стив качает головой.

– Неа, – повторяет он. – Наверху. Еда, кофе и сон, а еще объяснения, почему моя фигурка сидит на твоем компьютере.

Со стоном Тони оборачивается к игрушке, занимающей это место уже в течение недели, все еще держа щит, словно защищая работу Тони от зла и несправедливости.

– То, что это ты, не означает, что она твоя, – сердито указывает Тони, клянясь про себя выкинуть глупую игрушку в мусорное ведро сразу же, как вернется в мастерскую. – Бартон посадил ее туда.

Стив только улыбается.

– Ясно.

Тони еще несколько секунд сверлит его раздраженным взглядом.

– Помнишь, недавно ты ненавидел, когда тебе приходилось вытаскивать мою задницу отсюда?

– А кто говорит, что я перестал? – спрашивает Стив, но за его словами больше нет злости. – Пошли.

Он поворачивается в сторону двери, и да, в животе Тони что-то переворачивается, потому что боже, эти джинсы нужно запретить законом. Он пялится на задницу Стива намного дольше, чем допустимо, а потом переводит взгляд на его плечи. Не то чтобы это помогло.

– Делаю вывод из того, что ты вежливо попросил, – ворчит Тони. – В противоположность прошлому разу.

Стив вздыхает, ожидая Тони в дверях, и быстро поднимает кружку над головой, когда тот пытается протянуть к ней руки. Тони жалобно взвывает, но Стив не смягчается – что это, они все еще могут вести себя как дети?.. Стив продолжает говорить, как будто это в порядке вещей – держать кружку с кофе над головой, пока инженер с острой нехваткой сна пытается на него взобраться, чтобы достать ее.

– Я надеялся, что мое свинское поведение можно простить, – хмурится он. – Учитывая все остальное.

Тони перестает тянуться за кофе и кладет руки на плечи Стива.

– Эй. Нет, – твердо говорит он. – Я шучу. Мы же этим сейчас и занимаемся, помнишь? Отставить защитные реакции, Капитан.

Стив выдыхает.

– Точно, – говорит он тоном, который заставляет Тони поверить, что следующим словом может оказаться «извини», если бы Стив был физически способен это сказать. – Пошли, – повторяет он, и они покидают мастерскую плечом к плечу, а Тони даже слегка удивлен, как это Стиву так легко удалось уговорить его.

– Ты делаешь то же самое с Брюсом и Клинтом? – спрашивает Тони, когда они входят в кухню, где – аллилуйя, Стив не соврал – его ждет свежий кофе. Боже, Тони поцеловал бы его, если бы это сошло ему с рук.

– Веришь или нет – Клинт сейчас вытаскивает Брюса из лаборатории, – сухо отвечает Стив, и Тони наблюдает, как он направляется к холодильнику. – Мы объединили усилия.

– КэпХоук против Департамента Науки и Инженерии, – комментирует Тони, и Стив смеется. – Об этом можно снять фильм.

– Почему ты нас так называешь? – спрашивает Стив, хмуро осматривая полки в холодильнике, как будто не может решить, что поесть. Или споря сам с собой, сколько всего он сможет съесть. – Хотя я не возражаю.

– Шутка из студенческого общежития, – отвечает Тони, почесав голову и сделав глоток кофе. Нецелесообразно, если он собирается ложиться спать, но кофе далеко не такой крепкий, как он заваривает себе сам, так что, возможно, никакого вреда не будет. – В твоей молодости были студенческие братства?

– Конечно, были, – с оскорбленным видом говорит Стив.

– Эй, не смотри на меня так, – говорит Тони. – Когда ты проснулся, то понятия не имел, что такое Макдональдс, ремни безопасности и кредитки, так что совершенно естественно, что я на всякий случай спросил про братства.

– Я не идиот, – говорит Стив слегка раздраженно, но совсем не обиженно.

– Куклы Барби, – подчеркивает Тони. – Штрихкоды. И, честно, я даже не уверен, что меня больше беспокоило – когда ты обнаружил интернет, или когда первый раз взял в руки банку кока-колы.

– Тони, замолчи, – советует Стив. – Или мы начнем вспоминать все случаи, когда ты делал что-то нелепое, а ты даже не можешь использовать в качестве оправдания «провел семьдесят лет в ледяной коме».

Тони смеется и понимает, что никогда не устанет от этого. Теперь, когда Стив перестал быть занозой в заднице, стало намного проще и веселее.

– Итак. Шутки из общежития? – напоминает Стив, и Тони вспоминает о теме разговора.

– Ах, это. Я точно не помню. Вроде как я был уверен, что вы с Клинтом объединились с общей целью быть невыносимыми. Не то чтобы вы действительно объединялись, я только говорю, что был уверен в этом, ведь так? А мы все знаем, как убедителен мой внутренний голос. И это было давным-давно, я был пьян и злился из-за истории с Пеппер.

– Ты продолжаешь?

– Что, пить?

– Нет, – говорит Стив. – Злиться из-за истории с Пеппер.

– Господи, нет, – рассеянно отвечает Тони, наблюдая, как Стив наконец принимает решение и тянется к чему-то внутри холодильника. Как по команде в его животе урчит, и он решает намекнуть. – Ты собираешься сделать мне сэндвич?

– Я собираюсь сделать себе сэндвич, – просто отвечает Стив, даже не обернувшись.

– Зараза, – комментирует Тони.

Стив как ни в чем не бывало пожимает плечами.

– И меня это устраивает.

Тони качает головой и издает короткий смешок. Он осматривается вокруг, замечает планшет, забытый кем-то на диване и решает переместиться туда, подхватив планшет прежде чем свалиться спиной на подушки. Он открывает множество разных новостных лент и поисковиков и начинает искать новости о Лондоне. Ничего необычного не находится, и это снова сбивает его с толку. Когда в небе открывается портал и что-то прилетает из него, справедливо ожидать каких-нибудь волнений, но точно не полной тишины в эфире. После всей истории с оживлением Фила Коулсона в списке их приоритетов это в последнее время сдвинулось на задний план, но все же. Портал в небе – это то, за чем Мстителям следовало бы проследить.

– Эй, как ты думаешь... ой!

Он подскакивает от неожиданности, когда поднимает глаза, чтобы задать вопрос, и оказывается, что Стив уже стоит рядом с диваном, причем Тони не услышал, когда он успел подойти. Он машинально вздрагивает и напрягается, а Стив наклоняется вперед и аккуратно ставит тарелку ему на живот.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не твой сэндвич, который ты используешь, чтобы помучать меня, – говорит Тони, уставившись на самый аппетитный экземпляр сэндвича с курицей и салатом, который он когда-либо видел, лежащий строго посередине тарелки, поставленной Стивом на его живот.

– Ага, просто присмотри за ним пять минут, ладно? – просит Стив, но потом идет на кухню и приносит оттуда еще одну тарелку с сэндвичем. Вернувшись, он с довольным стоном плюхается в одно из кресел. Секунду Тони тратит на размышления о том, почему Стив собирается есть там вместо того, чтобы настоять, чтобы они сели за стол, а потом отбрасывает планшет и хватает свой сэндвич.

Расправившись с ним за рекордное время, Тони снова берет в руки планшет, чувствуя себя сытым, довольным и сонным. Мастерская может подождать пару часов, а если он немного поспит и проснется с новыми силами, то сможет допаять то сложное место, которое ему не удалось закончить раньше.

Оглянувшись на Стива, он замечает, что тот уже доел, но не ушел – он все еще на кушетке, держит в руке карандаш и лениво рисует что-то в штуке, которую Тони видел раньше и принял за книгу. Локтем левой руки Стив опирается на подлокотник кресла, а его голова лежит на сжатом кулаке.

Тони не мешает ему, да он бы и не осмелился. Он думает о том, хранит ли Стив тот рисунок Баки, из-за которого они подрались, или он второй раз порвал и выкинул его в ту же минуту. Он делает вид, что хочет почесаться, и пытается рассмотреть, что же рисует Стив на этот раз. Если это снова Баки, наверное, им придется поговорить о переизбытке у Стива нерешенных проблем, как бы неприятно это ни звучало. Если быть честным, хоть Тони и испытывает немалую долю уважения к этому парню за все, что тот сделал для Стива и Ревущих Коммандос, он хотел бы узнать о чувствах Стива к Баки так же сильно, как хотел бы ткнуть горящим паяльником себе в ухо. Он все еще надеется, что все, что было между Стивом и Баки, носило платонический характер, но уже не уверен в этом. То тут, то там проскакивали намеки, но были ли это просто свидетельства того, что Стив скучает по лучшему другу, или там было что-то большее – ему непонятно.

Так что, щадя собственные чувства и не рискуя снова разозлить Стива, он хранит молчание.

Но это не останавливает его от того, чтобы сползти с дивана и прокрасться к кушетке в тот момент, когда Стив делает перерыв предположительно для похода в ванную, и оставляет альбом на подлокотнике.

– Джарвис, предупреди, когда он будет возвращаться, – распоряжается Тони и берет альбом в руки. Пролистав его, он находит кучу набросков зданий, Манхэттена, своей башни. Бесчисленное количество рисунков предметов, которые он узнает – телевизора, пульта от приставки, кухни, вау, даже один рисунок Дубины.

– Ну же, – бормочет он. – Что ты рисовал только что? Это же был не телевизор, ты занудный сукин...

Внезапно бормотание обрывается, когда он видит законченный рисунок. Это портрет Баки в полный рост, от макушки и до ступней, расслабленно и с важным видом смотрящего куда-то в сторону с тем же самоуверенным выражением на лице. В отличие от прошлого виденного Тони рисунка, здесь он кажется лохматым и неопрятным. На нем только половина военной формы – ботинки и камуфляжные штаны, сверху – грязная белая майка, а на груди болтаются жетоны.

– Дерьмо, – выдыхает Тони.

– Сэр, вынужден сообщить вам, что Капитан Роджерс работал над следующей страницей, – говорит Джарвис, и Тони спешно переворачивает лист и застывает.

Это он.

Растянувшийся на диване с планшетом в руках, слегка нахмурившись – набросок грубый и незаконченный, но ошибиться невозможно – это он.

– Сэр, Капитан Роджерс возвращается, – информирует Джарвис, и Тони захлопывает альбом, возвращает его на место и ныряет обратно на диван.

Когда Стив заходит, садится и берет в руки альбом и карандаш, Тони нарочно на него не смотрит. Он не отрывает глаз от планшета и старается игнорировать покалывание в коже, возникшее от осознания того, что Стив рисует его.

Рисовал Баки, а теперь рисует его.

Тони тяжело сглатывает и раздумывает, не стоит ли подвергнуть переоценке надежду на то, что рисование Баки было по строго платоническим причинам, учитывая, что он точно знает, что именно хочет чтобы означало рисование Тони, и не уверен, что его устроит второй вариант.

* * *

Распахнув глаза, он ошалело оглядывается вокруг, а его сердце колотится так, как будто срок его действия истекает, и ему нужно втиснуть целую жизнь в секунды, оставшиеся до полной остановки.

– Скажите, что меня никто не целовал, – выдыхает он, и рядом с ним оказывается Стив, он стоит на коленях на бетоне, смеется и впервые выглядит как настоящий человек, открытый и счастливый...

– Тебя никто не целовал, – закатив глаза, отвечает он, и на Тони уже нет доспехов, а Стив может протянуть руку и погладить его по волосам. На нем спортивные штаны и синяя футболка, а в руке он все еще держит щит, а потом наклоняется и прижимается губами к губам Тони, от чего того насквозь прошивает волна физического влечения абсолютной, всепоглощающей силы, кажущаяся непреодолимой. Он жив, он на земле, Стив целует его так, как будто это последнее, что он делает в своей жизни.

– Кэп, – произносит Тони, и они уже в спальне, сплетаются на простынях, и Стив удерживает его запястья и опрокидывает его на спину.

– Стив, – мрачно поправляет тот, облизнув кончиком языка нижнюю губу, и, господи, Тони готов кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.

– Богохульство, – бормочет Стив, как будто Тони сказал это вслух... Стоп, он ведь не говорил? Ладно, уже неважно, потому что по внутренней поверхности бедра скользит теплая ладонь, и, боже, Стив в его постели, обнаженный, и если Тони не трахнет его, то сойдет с ума. Губы Стива почти касаются его губ, смешивая их дыхание, а рука продвигается все выше, пальцы быстро обхватывают член Тони, вырывая из его горла вскрик, он хочет сильнее, больше...

Но потом в дверях появляется яростно кричащий Баки Барнс, а Стив кричит в ответ, требуя, чтобы он убрался, собственнически обвив рукой бедро Тони.

– Или я, или он, – настаивает Баки, и в груди Тони сжимается комок боли, когда Стив переводит взгляд с него на Баки и обратно.

– Стив, – зовет Баки, такой порочный в своих военных штанах и белой майке, покрытой грязью и пылью, с жетонами, отбрасывающими блики в свете дугового реактора.

Вскрикнув, Тони прижимает ладонь к своей груди и не чувствует ничего кроме кожи и костей, а еще твердых пластинок жетонов. Он удивленно смотрит вниз и понимает, что это жетоны Стива. Проигнорировав Баки, Стив наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Тони, запускает пальцы в его волосы и прижимается всем телом, от колен до груди.

– Вон! – командует голос, и Тони отстраняется от Стива, чтобы увидеть, как Коулсон пересекает пространство, хватает Баки за шиворот и лично выпроваживает его из комнаты...

И Тони просыпается.

Первое, что он делает – это хлопает себя ладонью по груди и облегченно выдыхает, почувствовав знакомую твердость реактора на том месте, где он и должен быть. Глаза заливает пот; он так возбужден, что это заставляет его громко застонать. Не мог ведь на него так сильно подействовать сон, который даже не был особо непристойным, по его стандартам уж точно.

Но в этом сне был Стив, так что его можно простить.

Тони перекатывается на спину, сонно моргая, и трет глаза ладонями.

– Джей? – хрипит он. – Который час?

– Два тридцать четыре дня, – плавно отвечает Джарвис. – Вы проспали пять часов и двадцать одну минуту.

– И примерно четыре из них видел во сне Стива, – жалуется Тони.

– Безусловно, – сухо подтверждает Джарвис, и Тони морщится. Он тяжело выдыхает, потирая грудь над реактором и размышляя, удастся ли ему обойтись без дрочки после воспоминаний о Стиве-из-сна. Припомнив остальное содержание сна и поморщившись от отвращения, он решает все же воздержаться. Конечно, та часть, где они со Стивом валялись в кровати, была потрясающе горячей и понятной, но Баки? Ох, любой психоаналитик с радостью вцепился бы в этот материал.

Он устало пялится в потолок и позволяет себе слабую грустную улыбку. По его мнению, до сих пор он прекрасно справлялся, не позволяя себе видеть неприличные сны с участием Стива.

Прижав к губам кончики пальцев, он раздумывает, как отреагировал бы Стив, расскажи он ему о своем сне. Скривившись, он отбрасывает одеяло и выползает из кровати. Да, учитывая все детали, возможно, это то, что стоит сохранить в тайне от всех.

* * *

– И если я смогу как-то уменьшить вес до этой отметки без нарушения структуры, это даст возможность создать какое-нибудь устройство для маскировки, – говорит Тони, для убедительности помахав в направлении Стива штангенциркулем. – Самое то для незаметности.

Стив хмыкает, не потрудившись даже поднять глаза, и разворачивает лист бумаги для лучшего угла растушевывания верхней части рисунка.

– С каких пор незаметность входит в сферу твоих интересов?

С ухмылкой Тони вертит штангенциркуль в руках, а потом колет им Стива.

– Туше.

Не прекращая водить карандашом по бумаге, Стив тянется свободной рукой, отбирает у него штангенциркуль и кидает его на верстак, вне пределов досягаемости Тони.

– Может оказаться хорошей идеей, – задумчиво говорит он, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

– Он был мне нужен, – обвиняюще говорит Тони.

– Не был, – возражает Стив, так и не подняв глаз. Он слегка отодвигается назад, критическим взглядом окидывает набросок, а потом поворачивает его правильной стороной вверх. – Ты размахивал им во все стороны и периодически тыкал в меня.

– Я не хотел, – говорит Тони. – Ладно, хотел, но не намеренно. Возможно, какие-то трюки подсознания.

– Жуткое место – твое подсознание, – рассеянно говорит Стив, а потом возмущенно вскрикивает, когда Тони молниеносным движением выхватывает у него карандаш и швыряет через плечо. Тогда он поднимает взгляд, явно раздраженный, и закатывает глаза при виде невинного выражения лица Тони.

– Подними его, – говорит Стив, но Тони показывает ему язык и направляется к своему инструментальному шкафу в надежде, что там найдется другой штангенциркуль, потому что несмотря на то, что думает Стив, его работа до этого момента была вполне плодотворной. – Тони.

– Почему я снова впустил тебя сюда? – спрашивает тот, выдвигая ящик. – Ты трогаешь мои вещи.

– По правде, не имею ни малейшего понятия, – сухо отвечает Стив, и Тони оглядывается через плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы насладиться зрелищем потягивающегося Стива Роджерса. Обе его руки вытянуты над головой, спина изогнута ровно настолько, чтобы натянуть на плечах и груди материал узкой рубашки. Стив вздыхает и падает обратно на стул, потирая шею обеими руками. – Может быть, снова закроешь мне доступ?

Тон вполне невинный, и Тони прячет усмешку, поворачиваясь обратно к шкафу и копаясь в ящике.

– Дерзкий Стив, мой любимый.

– Несносный Тони, – не остается в долгу Стив, а потом замолкает. Тони разворачивается, вопросительно подняв брови. Стив корчит рожу и встает, чтобы пойти за карандашом. – Я не скажу, что мне нравится, когда ты несносный, а то ты никогда от меня не отстанешь.

Тони весело фыркает.

– Я знал! – радуется он, хватая отвертку и указывая ей в сторону Стива.

– Замолчи, Тони, – советует ему Стив, все же улыбаясь уголком рта.

– Тебе это нравится, – самодовольно говорит он. – Теперь, когда ты не убежден, что все мои действия имеют целью оскорбить твои чувства, тебе нравится, если иногда я веду себя несносно.

– Заткнись, Тони, – повторяет Стив, но сейчас это звучит почти нежно и определенно не заставляет Тони дрожать. Он позволяет себе быстро оглядеть Стива, задерживая взгляд на его шее прямо над воротником рубашки. Ему хочется подойти, прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к коже и наклонить голову Стива так, чтобы можно было прижаться к этому участку губами. Он представляет, как Стив неуверенно выдыхает и тянется, чтобы удержать голову Тони на месте, позволяя изучить ртом каждый миллиметр теплой кожи перед тем, как развернуть его и поймать его губы...

Тони моргает и возвращается в настоящее, выкидывая из головы фантазии о Стиве. Жаль, но это необходимо, если он хочет сделать что-то полезное. К тому же он не хочет, чтобы Стив понял, куда заносят его неуправляемые мысли в последнее время; Стив все еще довольно непредсказуем, когда дело доходит до физических контактов, и Тони боится отпугнуть его.

Боже. Его более молодая версия смеялась бы, показывая пальцем, над тем, каким отвратительно правильным стал Тони, что предпочитает лишить себя всего только чтобы Стив был счастлив и оставался рядом. Ну, даже если он не счастлив, то хотя бы старается относиться к Тони с терпением, а ставить это под угрозу тот явно не хочет.

Подобрав штангенциркуль, который Стив так беспардонно отнял у него, Тони возвращается к верстаку и садится на табурет. Потянувшись, он берет схемы цепи, соединяющей шлем с остальной частью костюма, и собирается продолжить поиск самого незаметного пути соединения, когда Джарвис вежливо прерывает его.

– Сэр, в башне посетитель.

Стив поднимает голову, Тони хмурится.

– Кто?

– Похоже, что это агент Коулсон, сэр.

Тони ругается сквозь зубы и свирепо сметает со стола схемы.

– Джей, дай видео, – командует он, и экран на стене напротив мгновенно загорается. Он показывает лифт, в котором рядом с Наташей стоит высокая темноволосая фигура в костюме, совершенно определенно являющаяся Филом Коулсоном.

– Сукин сын, – зло произносит Тони, падая обратно на стул и запуская пальцы в волосы. Такое чувство, как если бы кто-то ударил его прямо в реактор. – Это и правда он. Боже, он выглядит... словно этого никогда не было.

– Мы можем знать не всю правду, – говорит Стив, и его голос звучит глухо и безучастно, как будто их разделяет миллион миль. Обернувшись, Тони видит, что он не мигая уставился в экран и ошарашен не меньше самого Тони.

– Тор это видел, – напоминает Тони, и Стив моргает и выходит из задумчивости.

– Ага. Да, видел. Ты знал, что он придет? – спрашивает Стив, и Тони качает головой.

– О да, мое выражение лица явно говорит: _я все об этом знал_ , –  отвечает он и отталкивается ногами от пола, от чего его стул на колесиках отъезжает в сторону. Стив машинально выбрасывает вперед руку и останавливает движение стула, поймав его за спинку. Они не смотрят друг на друга, просто сидят плечом к плечу и молча наблюдают за происходящим в лифте.

– Хочешь пойти поздороваться? – наконец неуверенно нарушает тишину Стив.

– Черт, нет, – горячо возражает Тони.

– Наверное, мы должны, – протестует Стив, и Тони разворачивает стул и кладет руки ему на колени, хотя и знает, что если Стив захочет сдвинуться – он не сможет ему помешать. Он не может объяснить, почему ему нужно, чтобы Стив остался здесь; если тот хочет видеть Коулсона – это его решение, и Тони не должен ему мешать.

Спустя еще несколько секунд наблюдения за Наташей и Коулсоном Тони признает, что рад, что Стив сейчас рядом с ним.

Коулсон выглядит нормально, отмечает Тони, когда тот поворачивает голову и говорит что-то Наташе. Звук выключен, так что Тони не имеет понятия, о чем они говорят, но Наташа кивает и достает что-то из кармана, а ее губы при этом шевелятся. На Коулсоне его обычный, до боли знакомый темный, почти черный костюм, сорочка без единого пятнышка и галстук. В одной руке у него длинный кейс – господи, он что, вошел в башню с оружием?

Наташа и Коулсон выходят из лифта на жилом этаже, Джарвис без напоминания переключает камеру, и сердце Тони подскакивает куда-то к горлу, когда он замечает на периферии области видимости Клинта, сидящего на спинке дивана с джойстиком в руке. Стив рядом тихо матерится.

В тишине они наблюдают, как Клинт оборачивается, напрягается, а потом прицельно швыряет джойстиком в Коулсона. Тот просто пригибается, что-то говорит и шагает вперед. Клинт соскакивает с дивана, Коулсон останавливается и протягивает ему кейс, и...

– Ох, – бормочет Стив в тот момент, когда Тони понимает, _что_ находится внутри кейса.

Лук Клинта.

– Джей, выключи, – быстро командует он, потому что даже Наташа уходит подальше от разворачивающейся сцены, и только Стив и Тони еще видят, как правая рука Клинта дергается, а его лицо искажается смущением, болью и неверием перед тем, как экран гаснет.

В мастерской стоит тишина.

– Господи, – говорит Тони, потирая грудь над реактором. – Извини, но я не вынес бы эмоций, которыми оттуда несет. Даже мысли об этом вызывают у меня аллергию.

– Нет, ты поступил правильно, – отвечает Стив. – Это личный момент.

– Фил Коулсон сумасшедший, – решает Тони, встав и снова подойдя к инструментальному шкафу, просто чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять. Его руки дрожат, а здесь внизу нет никакой выпивки, черт, как он это ненавидит, ненавидит, что не понимает, как должен себя чувствовать, и не знает, какие из эмоций следует подавлять или игнорировать.

– Что?

– Он вернулся с того света, и первое, что он делает – это добровольно встречается лицом к лицу с имеющим самоубийственные и, возможно, убийственные наклонности Хоукаем. И возвращает ему его лук. Спорю на пятьдесят баксов, что Бартон его застрелит.

– Он этого не сделает, – говорит Стив и замолкает с сомнением на лице. – Или сделает?

Тони смеется, разворачивается и приваливается к шкафу с характерным металлическим стуком.

– Пятьдесят баксов, – повторяет он. – Я даже надеюсь, что сделает. Потому что тогда Коулсон не сможет спуститься сюда и найти нас для нелепой сцены эмоционального воссоединения. У меня с этим очень плохо.

– У меня тоже, – признает Стив, и кажется, что он хочет сказать что-то еще. Тони выжидает и оказывается вознагражден – Стив продолжает, задержав дыхание, глухим напряженным голосом: – Так было, когда я нашел Баки после того, как он пропал, после уймы адреналина и сосредоточения на том, чтобы выжить, – говорит он и вздыхает, качая головой. – Когда мы выбрались и смогли пообщаться, то разругались вдрызг. Он разозлился на то, что я рисковал жизнью ради него, ужасно разозлился, таким я его еще никогда не видел. А потом он начал расспрашивать, почему во мне уже не пять с чем-то футов...

Стив печально улыбается, и Тони чувствует безумное желание дотронуться до его губ.

– Я никогда не мог врать ему, и пришлось рассказать о проекте «Возрождение». Он повернулся ко мне и сказал: «Значит, ты, нахрен, взял и пошел на опасную и неиспытанную медицинскую процедуру, которая могла тебя убить?» Он сказал, что если бы я вдруг не оказался чертовым супергероем, он надрал бы мне задницу за то, что я подверг себя опасности.

Рот Тони открывается в удивлении, потому что черта с два такие слова могли исходить от Стива Роджерса.

– Звучит знакомо, – недоверчиво произносит он, обвиняюще тыкая пальцем в Стива, потому что точно такую же фигню выдает им Стив на регулярной основе, и мозг Тони зависает на мысли: «он правда только что это сказал? О нет, не говорил, но стой, он ведь точно сказал!»

Ностальгическое выражение на лице Стива вмиг становится упрямым.

– Тони...

– Это самый веский довод, который я когда-либо слышал, – настаивает Тони, теперь он смеется от полного неверия. – Как мы могли об этом забыть? Тебе повезло, что ты мой любимчик, а то бы я поиздевался над тем, какой ты бессовестный лицемер.

Челюсти Стива сжимаются, а уши краснеют; это явный признак раздражения.

– Прости, а сейчас ты что – не издеваешься?

– Тебе больше нельзя произносить слова «неоправданный риск», – объявляет Тони.

– Тони...

Тони не обращает на него внимания. Боже, он так зол, мозги кипят, пытаясь переварить факт появления агента Агента, беспокоясь за Клинта, а потом еще и вспомнив, как Стив чуть не погиб при той глупой процедуре, в которой участвовал его глупый отец.

– Черт, запустил бы сейчас тебе в лицо гаечным ключом!

Стив изумленно открывает рот

– Что??

– Я в ярости! Ладно, Фил в моей башне и Бартон собирается сбрендить, но ты только что напомнил мне, как мог умереть во время той идиотской процедуры! Ты, мерзкий притворщик! И это после того, как ты пару дней назад в одиночку полез к Халку! Ты не имеешь права осуждать людей за риск. Боже, раз здесь больше нет Барнса чтобы надрать тебе задницу за глупость, это придется сделать мне!

Стул, на котором сидел Стив, отлетает в сторону, и он вскакивает на ноги, выглядя, словно Тони надел доспехи и двинул его по голове, потрясенный, злой и не соображающий, то ли смеяться, то ли уйти, то ли дать Тони сдачи...

– Я не помешал?

Стив и Тони замирают. На секунду, длящуюся бесконечно, их глаза встречаются, а потом оба медленно поворачиваются и видят стоящего в дверях Фила Коулсона. Он спокоен и собран, и Тони замечает, что правой рукой он крепко прижимает что-то вроде кухонного полотенца к левому плечу. Его пальцы окрасились в красный, а рубашка кое-где запятнана чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим кровь.

– Какого черта с тобой случилось? – неверяще спрашивает Тони.

Коулсон равнодушно смотрит на свое плечо.

– Агент Бартон, – холодно отвечает он, – проткнул мое плечо. Ерунда. Я дал ему время, чтобы успокоиться, перед тем как снова поднимусь туда.

Уставившись на Коулсона, Тони размышляет, что ему следует сказать или сделать. Есть только две вещи, способные помочь ему выдержать этот разговор, и так как в мастерской нет ни капли алкоголя, остается неуместный юмор. Поняв это, он не глядя протягивает руку ладонью вверх в сторону Стива.

– Мои пятьдесят баксов.

– Мой бумажник наверху, – глухо отвечает Стив.

Коулсон улыбается, как будто это не его только что подстрелили, входит в помещение и закрывает за собой дверь.

– Итак, Старк. Капитан Роджерс. Как поживаете?

– Что? Тебе не надо пойти показать это медикам? – кивает Тони на его плечо.

Коулсон качает головой.

– Нет. Это просто царапина, ее недостаточно, чтобы помешать мне сделать то, для чего я здесь.

Стив внимательно оглядывает его.

– И что это?

– Узнать, как вы поживаете, – просто говорит Коулсон.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Тони, а что еще он должен ответить? Он едва может найти в своей голове слова чтобы описать положение дел в башне, и, честно, мысль о том, чтобы обсуждать это с Коулсоном, ужасает так же сильно, как мысль обсуждать это с Наташей. Единственным человеком на планете, с которым Тони хочет говорить еще меньше, – это Фьюри.

– Похоже на то, – без выражения произносит Коулсон. – Вопли друг на друга и щеголяние синяком на лице просто кричат об успешной динамике в командной работе.

– Тебе действительно есть до этого дело, когда тебя только что подстрелили? – недоверчиво спрашивает Тони.

– Проткнули, – поправляет его Коулсон и приподнимает полотенце, чтобы взглянуть на рану, а потом с новой силой прижимает его обратно.

– Тебе бы сходить на осмотр, – настаивает Стив, приблизившись. – Господи, кто-то должен поговорить с Клинтом.

– Я поговорю, – спокойно отвечает Коулсон. – Не беспокойся, Капитан. Ты знаешь его меткость, все могло быть намного хуже. Я бы хотел поговорить о...

– Ладно, – вмешивается Тони, пытаясь как можно быстрее увести тему подальше от командной динамики. – Считай, что ты нас проведал. Ты вернулся официально?

– Еще нет, – говорит Коулсон и замолкает, задумчиво качая головой из стороны в сторону, как будто ища подходящее слово. – Я в процессе переговоров.

Тони хмыкает.

– Вытряси все дерьмо из этих сволочей. С особым пристрастием.

Коулсон почти пожимает плечами.

– Ты знаешь ЩИТ, – замечает он, и Тони злится на то, как спокойно он об этом говорит, как будто это одна из жизненных истин, с которыми надо смириться. – Они делают то, что считают нужным.

– Беру свои слова назад, – говорит Тони, качая головой. – Я-то думал, ты сорвался с крючка после всей истории со смертью и воскрешением, но нет. Нет. Если вы со ЩИТом все еще друзья, то мы с тобой друзьями быть не можем.

– Мы никогда не были друзьями, Старк, – говорит Коулсон с бледным подобием улыбки на лице.

Тони раздраженно прищуривается.

– Грубо, агент.

– Так что, ты собираешься возвращаться официально? – осторожно спрашивает Стив. – Когда разберешься с переговорами?

Секунду Коулсон размышляет.

– Я не могу остановить ЩИТ, – откровенно отвечает он. – Но я могу быть неподалеку и следить, чтобы всем был причинен минимальный ущерб.

Тони вздыхает.

– Благородный сукин сын.

На это губы Коулсона едва заметно искривляются, а в уголках глаз появляются морщинки.

– Сказал человек, который, как я слышал, спас Нью Йорк, пронеся атомную бомбу сквозь портал в другое измерение.

Тони не ожидал, что и _это_ всплывет в разговоре так внезапно, и внезапно ему кажется, что он умирает. Все, что ему остается – пытаться вдохнуть, но грудь что-то сдавливает, и он хрипит, ища воздух и не находя его. Горло начинает жечь, черт, он на полном серьезе сейчас задохнется и умрет, потому что легкие не работают...

– Дыши, – приказывает голос, значит Стив рядом, он всегда рядом, толкает Тони на стул и кладет руку ему на затылок. – Не пытайся вдохнуть, только выдыхай. Вот и все, Тони. Сначала выдох, потом вдох. Ты знаешь, где находишься, просто сиди здесь со мной и дыши. Давай, ты же гений, так? Твой мозг должен думать о гораздо более важных вещах, чем дыхание. Ты рассуждал о системе маскировки для костюма, о снижении его массы посредством замены каких-то титановых креплений...

Стив продолжает говорить с ним, и постепенно его сознание возвращается к нормальной скорости работы и снова переключается на расчет значений, соотношений и сплавов. С каждым последующим вычислением мысли уходят все дальше от проблемы с дыханием, и так же, как это сработало в кухне, срабатывает и сейчас. В течение нескольких тяжелых минут приходится дрожать, хватая неравномерные порции воздуха и потеть. Перед Коулсоном, что самое неприятное, но он восстанавливает контроль. Справившись, он понимает, что обеими руками держится за Стива, одной обхватив его запястье, а второй вцепившись в перед его рубашки. Но все в порядке, потому что Стив тоже держит его, одной рукой за затылок, а пальцы второй крепко сжаты на плече.

Тони замечает, что Стив больше не говорит. Он поднимает голову, и внутри что-то переворачивается, когда он видит сосредоточенный на нем взгляд голубых глаз, и это так _страшно_ – быть единственным объектом такого пристального внимания. Стив всегда предельно внимателен, особенно когда он смотрит на Тони вот так...

Коулсон явно ревнует, думает Тони и издает смешок.

И, кстати, похоже, что Стив не притворялся, что слушает всю его болтовню чуть ранее, он действительно должен был слушать, чтобы смочь повторить столько всего, пока пытался отвлекать Тони.

Этот факт значит для него больше, чем он предполагал, и он крепче сжимает пальцы на запястье Стива, не желая его отпускать.

– Старк? – вежливо говорит Коулсон, Тони с трудом моргает, сбрасывая остатки оцепенения.

– Я  в порядке, – говорит он охрипшим даже на собственный слух голосом. Он отпускает Стива, а Стив отпускает его и немного отступает назад. Не слишком далеко, только для того, чтобы оказаться на приличной платонической дистанции друг от друга. Тони жутко интересно, что скажет об этом Коулсон в отчете для Фьюри. Остается только надеяться, что их отношения сейчас настолько напряженные, что он вообще не станет отчитываться. Тони прочищает горло.

– Просто все это...

Он взмахивает рукой вокруг, пытаясь передать весь ужас панических атак и все еще преследующих его кошмаров об исчезающем в ослепительной бело-оранжевой вспышке Нью Йорке, просто потому что он оказался недостаточно сильным, недостаточно быстрым, недостаточно умным. Как будто этим жестом можно выразить страх, который он испытывает, представляя, что остался умирать в одиночестве по другую сторону портала.

Он делает вдох и выдох, и на этот раз все проходит быстрее. Почувствовав себя так же нормально, как до этого, он поднимает глаза и видит, что Стив все еще смотрит на него с вопросительным выражением на лице. Тони слегка кивает и криво улыбается, и Стив выдыхает и расслабляется, явно успокоившись. Коулсон не кажется таким убежденным.

– Да, смотри, – говорит ему Тони и поднимает правую руку. Она на удивление неподвижна. – Видишь, не дрожит. Я в порядке.

– Думаю, тебе нужно пересмотреть свое определение слова «в порядке», – задумчиво советует Коулсон.

– Отстань, – отвечает Тони и возмущенно подскакивает, когда Стив толкает его локтем. – Он ведет себя как скотина. Чудом вернувшийся с того света или нет, он...

К счастью, спор со Стивом о том, как надо разговаривать с Коулсоном, прерывает Джарвис. Никогда еще Тони не был так благодарен своему программистскому таланту, который, все же, не объяснял, как удается ИскИну так точно угадать момент, когда нужно вставить фразу.

– Простите, сэр, но агент Бартон пожелал передать через меня сообщение агенту Коулсону, – вежливо говорит Джарвис.

Используя возможность, Тони решает официально выйти из игры. Он опускается обратно на свой стул, закрыв лицо руками и снова притворяется простым гением-миллиардером-героем, не являющимся частью никаких команд и не обязанным контактировать с людьми.

– Давай, Джей.

– Агент Бартон хочет, чтобы вы знали, что он достаточно спокоен, чтобы видеть ваше чертово тупое лицо и не хотеть нахрен в него выстрелить, – цитирует Джарвис. – Простите, он потребовал, чтобы я передал сообщение со всеми нецензурными выражениями.

– Конечно, он потребовал, – говорит Тони приглушенным ладонями голосом. – Почему ты посчитал хорошей идеей вернуть ему лук?

– Потому что полагаю, что вам всем нужно прийти в норму как можно быстрее, – холодно отвечает Фил и разворачивается к выходу. – Вряд ли слишком много свободного времени идет вам на пользу. Независимо от того, что думает босс.

Тони обменивается взглядами со Стивом, и внезапно ему в голову приходит мысль.

– Стой, а Фьюри знает, что ты вернул лук?

Коулсон замирает в дверях и слегка улыбается.

– Чего Фьюри не знает – то его не должно волновать, – отвечает он и оставляет Тони и Стива ошеломленно пялиться на закрывшуюся дверь.

* * *

После ухода Коулсона Тони и Стиву требуется четыре с половиной минуты, чтобы снова поругаться.

Для того, чтобы весь процесс кричания друг на друга не приедался, они сменяют дислокацию и переходят на кухню. Стив опрометчиво останавливается у дальнего конца стойки, напротив кофемашины, и Тони приходится подойти к нему вплотную, вспоминая, что последний раз, когда они здесь ругались, он получил в челюсть. Вокруг нет никаких признаков Клинта, Коулсона или Наташи; в помещении возмутительно чисто, нет крови и ничего не сломано. По крайней мере пока.

– Я же сказал, что нужно сделать, – убеждает Тони, бурно жестикулируя рукой с зажатой в ней пустой чашкой.

– Мы не можем порвать со ЩИТом, – возражает Стив. – Мстители – их проект.

– Мстители два-точка-ноль, – предлагает Тони. – Или придумаем новое название, могу поспорить, что на все варианты со словом «Мстители» у них копирайт.

– Мы не можем просто уйти, – упрямо говорит Стив. – Неважно, как мы относимся к ситуации с Филом...

– Это всего лишь вишенка на торте из дерьма, которое вывалил на нас ЩИТ, – говорит Тони. – Мы можем...

– Вся информация поступает к нам из ЩИТа, – приводит довод Стив.

– Я мог бы добывать ее лучше, – говорит Тони и чувствует досаду, когда Стив скептически поднимает бровь. – Мог бы. Ты же знаешь, мои технологии...

– Твои технологии потрясающие, – обрывает его Стив, и внезапный комплимент смущает Тони настолько, что он замолкает. – Но у тебя нет времени. Ты разрываешься между Старк Индастриз, Железным Человеком и многими другими вещами, которые считаешь важными...

– Они и есть важные, – ворчливо поправляет Тони, потому что знает, что Стив прав. Он дуется на то, что Стив способен в чем-то его переубедить, но двигается навстречу, потому что хочет получить свой кофе, вернуться в мастерскую и продолжить дуться там.

– Слушай, я хочу заставить их шевелиться так же сильно, как и ты, – говорит Стив тем жутко убедительным тоном, который Тони ненавидит. Хорошо, что он редко бывает так убедителен поблизости от Тони. – Но мы должны быть осторожны. Нельзя принимать такие решения, основываясь только на эмоциях.

Раз в жизни Тони слушает молча. Он подходит к Стиву и тянется, чтобы нажать кнопку на кофемашине, задевая локтем руку Стива. Тот сдвигается, но ненамного. Не настолько, чтобы Тони не пришлось касаться его.

– Это сбивает меня с толку, – вдруг признается Стив, оперевшись руками на стойку позади себя, наклонив голову назад и смотря в потолок. Он кажется огорченным, его тон и поза становятся все более напряженными с каждым словом, сорвавшимся с губ. – Я привык быть в курсе всего, привык принимать решения. На войне я знал все факты, чтобы исходя из них быть объективным и делать свое дело. А теперь я не в том положении, и эмоции не дают быть рациональным.

Он медленно выдыхает.

– Мне нужен Баки, – говорит он и наклоняет голову вперед, опуская взгляд на свои ноги. – Он всегда говорил мне, если я вел себя глупо.

Тони не знает, что на это ответить. Ему очень хочется задать Стиву Тот Самый Вопрос, даже мысленно произносимый с большой буквы, но внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Пеппер, подсказывает, что это было бы нечестно и  неправильно.

Преисполненный своим обычным эгоизмом, он решает вернуть разговор к своей персоне.

– Я всегда готов сказать тебе, что ты ведешь себя глупо, – просто говорит он, и когда глаза Стива расширяются, он осознает весь подтекст того, что он только что сказал. Черт. Если между Стивом и Баки было... было что-то, то он прямолинейно согласился стать следующим таким чем-то. А так как он знает о своих странных чувствах к Стиву, все может внезапно закончиться отношениями, раньше чем он обдумает и решит...

– Эй.

Услышав усталый голос, они оба оборачиваются и видят приближающегося вымотанного на вид Брюса. Его волосы торчат во все стороны, как будто он расчесывал их пальцами, а брови нахмурены.

– Я в порядке, – говорит он, слабо улыбаясь, чтобы предотвратить вопросы. – Да, я видел агента Коулсона. Нет, Другой Парень не появился, чтобы его поприветствовать.

– Действительно, – замечает Тони. – Никаких сигналов тревоги или конструкционных повреждений.

Брюс морщится.

– Я не сказал, что повреждения были бы, если бы я превратился, – говорит он. – Уверен, что если бы Стив надел костюм и приказал ему успокоиться...

– Ни в коем случае, – обрывает его Тони. – Стиву запрещается в одиночку встречаться с твоим альтер эго до следующих распоряжений.

– Что? – хмуро спрашивает Стив. Брюс переводит заинтересованный взгляд с одного на другого.

– Стив лицемерно кричит на людей, которые рискуют, в то время как сам ни во что не ставит собственную безопасность, – объясняет Тони, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к стойке, воинственно смотря на Стива сверху вниз.

Стив качает головой, раздраженно, но не зло.

– Не все так однозначно.

– Я вижу это так, – парирует Тони. – Смотри, ты знаешь, что делаешь то же самое в отношении нас, и знаешь, почему ты это делаешь. Ты не хочешь, чтобы с нами что-то случилось, а мы не хотим, чтобы что-то случилось с тобой.

Он даже не думает трогать Стива, он просто заканчивает предложение нажатием пальцами на его грудь, и прежде чем он осознает, что сделал, Стив отбрасывает его руку и отшатывается, как будто Тони ударил его током.

– Ну, ой, – говорит Тони, потирая тыльную сторону ладони и выглядя обеспокоенным. Лицо Стива выражает боль и немного смущение, как будто он не совсем понял, что произошло.

– Я пойду... – начинает он, но замолкает. Протиснувшись мимо Тони, он покидает кухню, не оглядываясь, мрачный, как туча.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы он договорился с самим собой, – раздраженно говорит Тони, потому что – черт. Стив облапал его всего бессчетное число раз за последнее время, а теперь опять ударился в ханжество? Или это была какая-то другая версия Стива, не та, которая обнимала его час назад, помогла справиться с потенциальной панической атакой, осторожно поглаживая теплыми руками? Внезапно Тони чувствует такую острую обиду на Стива, в основном за то, что он может заставить Тони почувствовать что-то подобное.

Брюс сочувственно хмыкает.

– Он не хотел, – спокойно говорит он. – Не думаю, что это из-за тебя. Похоже, он просто не привык, что его трогают.

Тони угрюмо смотрит в свою чашку.

– Но это не мешает поганцу распускать руки, когда ему этого хочется, – ворчит он, и, видя выражение лица Брюса, поправляется: – Не то, что ты подумал. Просто обнимашки, руки на плечах, обычное дело, понимаешь?

– Для него это тоже обычное дело? – спрашивает Брюс. – Если это происходит на фоне зашкаливающих эмоций, есть шанс, что совсем не обычное.

– Думаю, – начинает Тони и решается все же продолжить: – Думаю, последним человеком, который... до которого он мог спокойно дотрагиваться, был Баки. Баки Барнс. Ты ведь читал досье? В смысле, я его не читал, но Джарвис в курсе, так что я думаю, дело в этом.

– Да, я читал досье, – терпеливо говорит Брюс. – И если ты так думаешь, это многое объясняет. К тому же в его дни к этому относились резко негативно. Если бы кто-нибудь решил, что он ведет себя неподобающе...

Тони хмыкает.

– Стив Роджерс, неподобающе? Ага, а я – лучший друг Рида Ричардса.

– О, прекрати, – говорит Брюс. – По твоим же словам, он «распускающий руки поганец», а о нем и Джеймсе Барнсе ходил не один слух. Не говоря уже о неподобающих криках на Ника Фьюри и том факте, что он врезал товарищу по команде. Он специально играет в те чертовы игры с Клинтом, хоть и не должен делать это; все еще старается выходить и помогать в зачистке, даже несмотря на запрет, и это не считая всех военных выходок. Как это расценивать – когда он намеренно ушел в самовольную отлучку и пропал без вести, чтобы найти друзей, или когда притворялся гражданским, чтобы провести самолет в тыл врага? О, а помнишь, как он вломился на засекреченный оружейный склад на...

– Ладно, ладно, я понял твою точку зрения, – протестует Тони и замолкает. – Но мы с Ричардсом все равно не друзья.

Брюс издает смешок.

– Я и не говорил этого, – отвечает он. – Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? Как прошло с агентом Коулсоном?

Тони пожимает плечами.

– В голове не укладывается, – признает он. – Несколько месяцев думать, что он мертв, а потом увидеть, как он прогуливается здесь, как будто ничего не случилось, – он выпускает из легких остатки воздуха, проводя ладонью по лицу. – Кстати, где он сейчас?

– Они с Клинтом пошли есть бургеры, – пожимает плечами Брюс и улыбается, видя ошеломленное лицо Тони. – Да, я знаю.

– Клинт взял с собой лук?

Брюс смеется, подняв бровь:

– Ты можешь себе представить, что он выпустит его из рук в ближайшее время?

Тони стонет.

– На нас подадут в суд, если он вытащит его в людном месте.

Брюс снова смеется.

– Тогда мы предъявим штраф руководству Мстителей, – с невинным видом говорит он, и Тони тоже начинает смеяться. Брюс тянется и хлопает его по плечу. – Поговори со Стивом, – советует он. – Не уклоняйся от проблемы.

– Ага, как будто это сработает, – обреченно говорит Тони, не признаваясь, что уже обдумывает восемь разных уловок, с помощью которых можно вовлечь Стива в разговор, потому что, если честно, хоть Стив периодически и ведет себя по-свински, трогать его оказалось одним из самых любимых занятий Тони, и он не собирается от этого отказываться.

* * *

Оказывается, что Тони не нужно находить какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы прижать Стива к стенке и поговорить о проблеме прикосновений. После того, как Коулсон уходит, Тони остается в кухне с Брюсом и Клинтом, споря о том, что заказать из еды, как будто Клинт не ходил за бургерами меньше трех часов назад. С прогулки он вернулся удивительно спокойный и сосредоточенный, его лицо ничего не выражало, а плечи были расслаблены сильнее, чем Тони видел с момента вторжения.

А сейчас он сидит на кухонной стойке, кидаясь в Тони арахисом, и упрямится как большой ребенок. Тони держит свое мнение при себе, потому что в руках у Клинта его лук, и сегодня он уже продемонстрировал желание стрелять в людей.

За десять минут они успевают только прийти к мнению, что никто из них не желает есть тайскую кухню, когда, беззвучно ступая босыми ногами, входит Стив.

Без всяких подсказок со стороны Тони он подходит к нему и облокачивается о стойку, прижавшись бедром к табурету, на котором тот сидит. Отступать – не в привычках Тони, он протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на спину Стива между лопатками, но вместо того, чтобы спихнуть ее, Стив наклоняется вперед, положив локти на стойку и расслабленно сложив ладони перед собой.

В качестве эксперимента Тони сдвигает руку вверх, к воротнику Стива, задев пальцами короткие волосы на его затылке, а потом снова вниз. Хоть он и не предполагает, что Стив сделает что-то опрометчивое, чтобы остановить его, но он может представить себе, что тот отстранится, слегка, но достаточно, чтобы Тони понял намек и перестал его трогать.

Вместо этого он вздыхает и опускает голову так, что почти касается лбом своих рук, и поводит плечами таким свободным плавным движением, от которого у Тони почти перехватывает дыхание. Он повторяет свои действия, проведя вверх и вниз вдоль позвоночника Стива, и чувствует, как тот вздыхает и расслабляется.

Стараясь не выдать, какие странные кульбиты совершает сердце позади реактора, Тони поднимает глаза и возвращается к разговору.

– Нет, точно нет. В этом веке я не согласен ждать еду пятьдесят минут. Мы даем им достаточно чаевых, чтобы получать заказ в течение пары секунд.

– Нетерпеливый, – лениво мурлычет Стив, не потрудившись поднять головы, и вздыхает так громко, что слышно всем присутствующим, когда рука Тони, твердо нажимая, снова скользит к его шее.

Тони не смотрит на Стива, вместо этого он с идеально нейтральным видом встречает понимающие взгляды Брюса и Клинта, как будто гладить Стива на манер массажа – перед всем миром, не меньше – совершенно нормальное для них ежедневное занятие. Клинт приподнимает бровь, но Тони показывает «не смей!», слегка мотнув головой, и Клинт закатывает глаза и отступает.

– Пятьдесят минут – неплохо для хорошей еды, – пытается он убедить их, но, к счастью, Брюс на стороне Тони.

– Пятьдесят минут – и я съем _тебя_. Ты уже ел бургеры, а все остальные сегодня вообще еще не ели.

– Но хлеб, Брюс, хлеб! – взвывает Клинт, и они снова принимаются спорить, а Тони безмерно радуется, что они скорее всего будут заняты достаточно долго, чтобы когда они закончат, заказ был доставлен.

К тому времени, как Клинт действительно становится способным кого-то застрелить, а Брюс порывается доказать правильность своего выбора с помощью науки, Стив так приваливается к боку Тони, положив голову на скрещенные руки, что стулу грозит опасность перевернуться.

Тони поворачивается и меняет руки, обвив правую вокруг талии Стива, чтобы удержать их в равновесии – не то чтобы это сильно помогло, если Стив навалится на него всем весом – и продолжает поглаживать вверх-вниз левой рукой. Его колени сдвинуты в сторону и располагаются под грудью Стива, между его бедром и краем стойки.

– Нормально? – шепчет Тони так тихо, что только суперсолдатский слух способен различить это слово.

– М-м-м, – устало отвечает Стив. – Давно не спал, – признается он, и Тони слышит непроизнесенное «с тех пор, как приходил Фил», которым должна была завершиться фраза.

Подняв глаза, он видит, как Клинт, вскарабкавшись на стойку, пытается достать с холодильника меню, а Брюс бросается за ним и хватает его за рубашку, чтобы предотвратить попытку заказать еду от Луиджи. Посчитав, что они достаточно заняты, Тони переводит взгляд обратно на Стива.

– У меня предложение, – говорит он, и Стив слегка напрягается.

– Какое? – осторожно спрашивает он, не двигаясь.

– Подумай об этом и реши, – отвечает Тони, обозначив предмет разговора более сильным нажатием на позвоночник Стива, чтобы он понял, о чем они говорят. – Либо относись к рукам вблизи от себя нормально, либо нет. Угадывание твоего настроения занимает значительный процент моих мозговых клеток, а они нужны мне для инженерных целей.

Стив долго молчит, но не отодвигается, и Тони не останавливается. В конце концов, одновременно с тем, как Брюс умудряется выиграть спор, упомянув, как Другой Парень ненавидит еду от Луиджи – наглая ложь, но гениальная игра Брюса, непривычно было услышать от него шутку насчет Другого Парня – это надо чем-то ознаменовать, может быть, почетным магнитиком на холодильник – Стив поднимает голову и смотрит на Клинта и Брюса.

– Подсознательно я знаю, что мне это не должно нравиться, – говорит он Тони, печально опустив уголки рта. – Но когда это ты – все нормально. Просто я не хочу, чтобы люди подумали что-то не то, или решили, что всем можно лапать меня.

И, вау, если бы Тони уже не был по уши влюблен в Стива, то определенно влюбился бы после этой фразы. Потому что по сути это переводится как «я не хочу, чтобы люди сплетничали обо мне и хочу, чтобы меня трогал только ты», и черт бы побрал Тони, если это не ударило по всем его кнопкам.

– Кто будет сплетничать? – спрашивает он. – Мы не появляемся на публике. А еще, я думаю, все окружающие поняли, что трогать Стива – моя любимая привилегия.

Такое прямолинейное высказывание, почти намек – это риск того, что Стив сбежит или разозлится. Можно было бы подмигнуть, но Тони знает, что это слишком серьезно, чтобы так неосмотрительно все испортить. Со случайными промахами он ничего не может поделать, но понимает, что стоит хотя бы сдерживать порывы навредить самому себе в таких важных для Стива вопросах.

Тони мысленно посылает пламенную благодарность всему коллективу богов, в которых верят люди, потому что Стив в ответ выпрямляется с тихим смешком. Он не отстраняется, остается стоять вплотную к бедру Тони и кладет теплую руку на его затылок. Тони прислоняется головой к боку Стива и просовывает руку так, что ладонь его ложится на поясницу Стива.

Это что-то настолько незначительное, на что раньше Тони не обратил бы внимания, он мог так обниматься с людьми спустя три секунды знакомства без лишних раздумий. Но это Стив, а это значит, что Тони будет радостно вести себя как подросток столько, сколько потребуется. Теперь, когда оценка их способности к взаимопониманию с отметки «катастрофическая», пройдя через «никакая», переместилась на «приблизительно работающая», он чувствует нездоровый оптимизм.

Сейчас Тони действительно считает, что они могли бы привыкнуть к такому положению вещей, и это одновременно успокаивает и приводит в ужас.


	5. Chapter 5

– У тебя есть... пятерки?  
Хмыкнув, Стив опускает глаза на свои карты и в задумчивости поднимает бровь. Он сидит, скрестив ноги и подперев подбородок ладонью, на ковре рядом с одним из кресел. Тони не знает, рассмеяться или пнуть его – чтобы сосчитать три пятерки, которые у него на руках, не требуется столько усилий.  
– Пас, – аккуратно говорит Стив и смотрит на Клинта, лежащего на животе на диване, закинув ноги на спинку и свесив туловище. Локтями он опирается на пол, и Тони не в силах понять, как это может быть удобным. – У тебя есть...  
– Неправда! – вмешивается Тони, подскочив с ковра, на котором лежал, и делает выпад, пытаясь отнять карты у Стива. – У тебя три пятерки!  
– Нет, – уверяет его Стив и останавливает Тони, уперевшись ладонью ему в лоб.  
Тони берет запястье Стива и дергает вниз; почуяв неладное, Клинт тоже оставляет свои карты, сползает с дивана и перебирается через разложенный на полу потенциальный выигрыш. Тони с Клинтом вместе опрокидывают Стива на спину – хотя тот не очень-то сопротивляется, а Тони знает, насколько тот бывает осторожен, чтобы не покалечить кого-нибудь – и Клинт умудряется вырвать карты из его хватки.  
– Шулер! – кричит он, демонстрируя то, что скрывал Стив, и, пыхтя от усилий, прижимая его к полу. Там дама, две семерки, двойка и три пятерки, как и предсказывал Тони.  
– Ну, Тони тоже не знал бы, что я мухлюю, если бы не считал карты, – говорит Стив, а потом хватает Клинта за руку, сгибает колени, упирается ступнями в его бедра и легко перекидывает его через голову. С удивленным вскриком Клинт падает на ковер, ударившись спиной.  
– Я не считал, – говорит Тони, и Стив переключается на него, хватая за руки и переворачивая, и припечатывает к полу прямо поверх ставок.  
– Ты смухлевал первым, – тяжело дыша, отвечает Стив и дергает вперед руку, которую Клинт пытается завернуть ему за спину, при этом сам Клинт тоже летит вперед и чуть не падает на Тони. Воспользовавшись моментом, Тони обхватывает Стива за горло, чтобы провернуть импровизированный «замок», Клинт в явной тяге к самоубийству снова тянется к руке Стива, а тот смеется, пытаясь отдышаться, а Клинт исступленно фыркает, Тони матерится, потому что Стив обеими руками прижимает его за талию к полу, а Тони задержав дыхание смотрит прямо вверх в его глаза, Стив улыбается ему, и если бы там не было Клинта, то это несомненно был бы момент для...  
– Серьезно? Самые сильные герои мира подрались из-за игры в дурака?  
Они отвлекаются от попыток обездвижить друг друга, оглядываются и видят стоящего неподалеку Коулсона, смотрящего на них сверху вниз, как воспитатель на стайку непослушных детей, но этой мыслью Тони определенно ни с кем делиться не собирается. Его взгляд фиксируется на шее Стива, на напряженных мышцах, выделяющихся из-за того, что его голова повернута к Коулсону, и гадает, будет ли кто-то возражать, если он дотянется и лизнет их. Боже. Эта медлительность в развитии отношений скоро сведет его с ума.  
Уши Стива краснеют, когда он слезает с Тони и садится рядом с Клинтом, пытаясь незаметно поправить рубашку. Тони остается лежать на спине. Он закидывает руки за голову и скрещивает лодыжки, просто для эффектности. Подняв глаза, он успевает заметить, как Стив поспешно отводит взгляд от полоски кожи, видимой над поясом его джинсов, и его накрывает волна самодовольства. Да, он в курсе, что пялится на Стива все время, а как иначе – Стив симпатичный, сексуальный, привлекательный, сюда подойдет еще целый набор прилагательных, которые мозг Тони подсовывает ему без предупреждения, и это радует – обнаружить, что Стив тоже смотрит на него.  
Основываясь на все еще работающей модели позитивных взаимоотношений, Джарвис предсказывал еще три дня ожидания. После сегодняшнего Тони начинает верить, что ему удастся укоротить этот промежуток минимум на двенадцать часов. Черт, да он готов изобрести машину, ускоряющую время, если в результате он будет целоваться со Стивом раньше, чем через тридцать шесть часов.  
– Ставки слишком высоки, – с ухмылкой говорит Клинт, отпуская плечи Стива, садится на ковер и одергивает края майки. Тони смаргивает и вспоминает, что они о чем-то разговаривали, а все остальные даже не подозревают о проблеме поцелуев со Стивом Роджерсом.  
– Стив мухлевал, – жалуется он, и Стив недобро косится на него.  
– Ставки слишком высоки, – повторяет Коулсон и сжимает переносицу пальцами. – На что вы играли?  
– Эм, – говорит Стив, почесав голову. – Я забыл, на что мы играли?  
– Шестьдесят восемь долларов, две пуговицы, фигурка Хоукая, последний кусок малинового чизкейка в холодильнике и «не рассказывать Наташе что мы что-то сломали», – перечисляет Тони.  
– Точно, – говорит Коулсон. – Думаю, я должен попросить все это записать и послать е-мейлом Фьюри под заголовком «девяносто четвертая причина допустить Мстителей к полевой работе». Вы все определенно съезжаете с катушек.  
– Мы тебя любим, – радостно провозглашает Клинт. – Ты чувствуешь нашу боль.  
– Вы причиняете мне боль, – говорит Коулсон. – У вас есть целый спортзал для спаррингов, а вместо этого вы деретесь на полу в гостиной.  
– Мы не планировали драться, – уточняет Тони. – Это была акция протеста по поводу того, что Кэп мухлевал.  
– А ты считал карты!  
Клинт оживляется:  
– Это значит, что выиграл я, раз я не мухлевал?  
– А ты не мухлевал?  
– Разве я признался бы вам в этом?  
– Я вызываю костюм, – объявляет Тони и собирается встать. – Если мы продолжаем драться, хочу, чтобы все было честно.  
Стив тянется и удерживает его за ремень джинсов.  
– Мы не продолжаем драться, – нетерпеливо говорит он. – Простите, агент Коулсон, мы можем вам чем-то помочь?  
Коулсон издает полный страдания вздох, и Тони надеется, что он не захватил с собой электрошокер.  
– Да. Произошло кое-что, имеющее отношение к Лондону, – говорит он и выставляет ладонь в предупреждающем жесте, когда все они взволнованно выпрямляются. – Вам все еще нельзя ехать, – продолжает он. – Я пытался убедить Фьюри, но официально нам пока нельзя вмешиваться. Пресса до сих пор под контролем и молчит, но долго это скрывать не удастся...  
– Почему? – требует ответа Клинт. – Что случилось?  
– Посмотрите сами, – говорит Коулсон. – Но учтите, что доступ к этой информации вы получаете при условии, что не вмешаетесь.  
Стив поднимается на ноги и подает руку Тони. Тот принимает ее и позволяет Стиву вздернуть себя на ноги, не отвлекаясь от Коулсона.  
– Но ты считаешь, что мы должны ехать, так? – спрашивает он.  
Секунду Коулсон рассматривает его, а потом кивает.  
– Если бы ситуация не была под контролем, то да, – наконец отвечает он. – Но это не значит, что вас отпустили.  
– Насколько все серьезно? – спрашивает Стив, и все они наблюдают, как морщится Коулсон.  
– Увидите.

* * *

– Серьезно, если ты не будешь сидеть спокойно, мне придется пришпилить твои рукава к этому гребаному креслу стрелами.  
Тони бросает на Клинта косой взгляд и продолжает выстукивать что-то пальцами по подлокотнику кожаного кресла, в котором сидит. Рядом с ним Стив издает горлом нетерпеливый звук, кладет ладонь сверху на руку Тони и прижимает его пальцы к подлокотнику, чем прекращает надоевший стук.  
– Мы здесь уже уйму времени, – возмущенно объясняет Тони, не пытаясь, однако, отнять руку. – Серьезно. Они специально заставляют нас ждать, я уверен.  
– Тогда не показывай им, что тебя это волнует, – коротко отвечает Стив. – Если ты думаешь, что такова их цель, то факт, что тебя это бесит, явно их очень радует.  
– Боже, я ненавижу, когда ты такой рациональный, – стонет Тони, откидываясь назад в своем кресле. Он трет лицо свободной рукой и чувствует, как Стив через долгое мгновение отпускает вторую. Спрятав улыбку, Тони мысленно добавляет единицу к своему внутреннему счетчику разов, когда Стив дотронулся до него в не очень платонической манере. До этого момента у него было восемнадцать с половиной очков, и, исходя из частоты и плотности их распределения, он полагает, что теперь Стив намеренно ищет повод чтобы потрогать или быть потроганным. Прикосновения все еще невинные по стандартам Тони, но это все равно прикосновения, которые на шкале платоничности приближаются к отметке «нечто большее».  
А еще тот факт, что Стив не обращает внимания на рожи, которые строит им Клинт, когда это происходит, явно свидетельствует о смене его точки зрения.  
– Почему вы не взяли с собой Брюса? – спрашивает Наташа со своего места у окна. Клинт пристроился на подоконнике, положив ноги ей на плечи, и Тони видит, как она поднимает руку и осторожно поглаживает пальцами верх его стопы. Почему Клинт решил не надевать обувь – тайна, до которой Тони нет никакого дела, потому что колено Стива под столом прижато к его колену, и еще есть Лондон, на котором надо сфокусироваться.  
– Он был занят, – говорит Стив. – Эксперимент в критической фазе.  
– Просил нас отъебаться, сказав, что технически он не относится к Мстителям, потому что только половина его читала договор, и что не желает тащиться на собрание, о содержании которого мы все равно потом ему расскажем, – дополняет Тони, ухмыляясь при виде лица Стива. – Ага, и он давно не спал.  
– Похоже кое на кого, – с намеком говорит Наташа и улыбается, когда Клинт нажимает ногами на ее плечи.  
– Заткнись, – говорит он и морщится, когда Наташа нажимает на точку за его пальцами с улыбкой, не вяжущейся с болью, которую в это время причиняют ее руки.  
– Гребаное дерьмо, – бормочет Тони, вытягивает из кармана свой телефон, открывает его и запускает большими пальцами несколько иконок. С другой стороны стола Клинт безуспешно пытается освободить свои ноги из пальцев Наташи, и выражение его лица с каждой секундой становится все более обеспокоенным.  
Стив издает стон.  
– Тони, нет.  
– Что? Я проверяю Твиттер.  
– Ты не проверяешь Твиттер, такое лицо у тебя бывает тогда, когда ты задумал сделать что-то по-своему, – говорит Стив. – Не взламывай ЩИТ.  
– Ты даже не знаешь, что такое Твиттер, – невнятно бормочет Тони.  
– Я знаю, что ты хочешь что-то натворить, – твердо отвечает Стив. – Тони, не надо. Коулсон позаботится о том, чтобы нас проинструктировали так быстро, как смогут.  
– Я? Хочу что-то натворить? – с притворно-невинным видом хлопая ресницами говорит Тони. Стив отвечает строгим взглядом, и Тони быстро откатывается на стуле подальше от него, потому что знает, что Стив может отнять у него телефон, а он так же, как не любит брать вещи из чужих рук, ненавидит, когда отнимают вещи у него самого.  
– Кстати, где Коулсон? – спрашивает Клинт, наконец-то освободившись из Наташиного захвата. Теперь он сидит на подоконнике боком, положив ноги на косяк вне досягаемости Наташи. Его лук не зачехлен, и он беспокойно крутит его в руках – жест, который заставляет нервничать всех не-Мстителей. Наташа бормочет что-то по-русски, тянется за голову и проводит рукой по ноге Клинта от бедра до колена и обратно. Тони начинает думать, что Клинт клинически ненормальный, раз позволяет ей его трогать после того, как она чуть не переломала ему все пальцы.  
Язвительный комментарий готов сорваться с его губ, когда внезапно он чувствует, как ступня Стива касается под столом его щиколотки. Он поднимает глаза на Стива, но тот поглощен разговором с Наташей, и Тони опускает глаза обратно в телефон, рассеянно гадая, видел ли Стив, как Наташа гладит ногу Клинта, и не поэтому ли почувствовал потребность потрогать его...  
– Господи!  
Уставившись в экран телефона, Тони в шоке открывает рот.  
Фотография, которую он раскопал на секретном сервере ЩИТа, мигом вышибает все мысли о Стиве и прикосновениях из головы. Он может поспорить на все свои костюмы, что это именно то, из-за чего Фьюри вызвал их сюда.  
– Гребаный сукин сын!  
Стив пинает его под столом, предположительно за его грязный язык. Тони пинает его в ответ, на этот раз добавляя очко к своему воображаемому счетчику разов, когда Стив Роджерс вел себя лицемерно.  
– Тони...  
– Нет, – обрывает его Тони. – Спорить о неподобающих выражениях будем после того, как ты посмотришь это.  
Пара кликов и один небольшой взлом файерволла – и экран на стене конференцзала загорается, демонстрируя картинку, которую он нашел с помощью телефона. Присутствующие поворачиваются и видят, как фигура в черно-красном ломает сияющим белым существом столик перед кофейней Косты. Существо – которое, как полагает Тони, пришло сквозь портал – не совсем гуманоидное, у него длинные конусовидные конечности и когтистые пальцы. Детали сложно рассмотреть, потому что оно сверкает, испускает бледный бело-желтый свет, который каким-то образом смазывает картину. Но под светом определенно скрывается нечто живое, во всяком случае кровь у него красная, совсем как у живых существ.  
Насколько у них все неправильно, ясно из того, что никто из них не обращает внимания на существо – все в смятении пялятся на вторую фигуру на фото, побившую – похоже, даже уничтожившую – описанное существо. Наташа сдавливает переносицу. Клинт стонет и закрывает лицо руками. Тони снова жутко матерится.  
– Какого чертового хрена он там делает? – подавленно спрашивает Клинт. – Кто в здравом уме мог его послать?  
– Никто никуда его не посылает, – говорит Наташа с явной ноткой презрения в голосе. – Он просто обнаруживается там, где считает, что может заработать денег или устроить кому-нибудь проблемы.  
– Кто это? – спрашивает Стив, и Тони хочет побиться головой об стол, потому что Дедпул никогда не был в списке достопримечательностей XXI века, о которых должен знать Стив Роджерс.  
– Дедпул. Ранее известный как Уэйд Уилсон, – все же говорит Тони, кидая на фото брезгливый взгляд и надеясь, что пришельцы съели Дедпула. – Наемный супер-чувак, которого нельзя убить. Поверь мне, я пару раз пытался.  
Стив кивает, глядя на картинку.  
– Бессмертный?  
– Исцеляющий фактор, – ворчит Тони. – Он псих. Разрушения между делом – его фишка.  
– Значит, дайте мне это исправить, – медленно говорит Стив, и голос его звучит действительно опасно. – Нам запретили вмешиваться в лондонскую ситуацию, но там появился наемник, без законных оснований уничтожающий пришельцев, не обращая внимания на гражданских и окружающее? Американский наемник?  
– Ага. Ну, технически он канадец, но большую часть времени проводит южнее границы, ломая все подряд, – рассеянно отвечает Тони, ища в телефоне дополнительную информацию...  
Бинго. Застывшая картинка превращается в видеоклип, судя по отметке времени снятый около часа назад, и они все с нездоровым интересом наблюдают, как Дедпул вытаскивает из набедренной кобуры пистолет и стреляет пришельцу в лицо, забрызгивая все вокруг кровью. Стоит шум и крики, но даже сквозь них Тони слышит, как Дедпул довольно хмыкает и разбивает другим светящимся существом витрину магазина, от чего она осыпается мелкими осколками, сопровождаемая какофонией звона и треска ломающейся деревянной мебели, а потом все стихает.  
– Гол! – слышится радостный голос из недр магазина. – Прекрасная подача! Да здравствует Англия!  
Стив пялится на экран так, словно не может поверить своим глазам. Тони ежится в кресле, настолько все это ему знакомо – подобное часто проделывали с ним самим. Но он не может злиться на Дедпула, его радует тот факт, что теперь не он является причиной разочарования на лице Капитана Америки. Возможно, кто-то должен позвонить Дедпулу и посоветовать сматывать удочки, пока Стив действительно не разозлился. Большинство людей можно этим запугать.  
– Его нужно остановить? – прямо спрашивает Стив.  
– Нет, – отвечает голос из дверного проема, и они видят входящего Фьюри и Коулсона за его спиной.  
– Вы издеваетесь? – спрашивает Клинт. – Он выводит из строя больше гражданских, чем пришельцев!  
– Это его проблемы, – беспечно отвечает Фьюри. – ВСБ будет гоняться за ним, не за вами. И Британский Совет Защиты от Вторжений тоже.  
– К черту Советы, – рявкает Клинт. – Сэр, смотрите туда – сколько людей он умудрился убить, пока развлекался?  
– Я бы послал вас, если бы мог, – говорит Фьюри, зловеще проигнорировав вопрос. – Мне приказали удерживать вас в бездействии. ЩИТ и БСЗВ сейчас не в лучших отношениях, и если они увидят две компании американцев, сражающихся на их земле, они поднимут шум.  
– И, конечно, они оба уступают в полномочиях ВСБ? – спрашивает Стив, и Тони нравится непримиримость в его голосе, особенно если эта непримиримость может поспособствовать Тони заняться тем, чем ему хочется.  
– Да.  
– Как всем известно, БСЗВ редко прислушивается к ВСБ, – добавляет Коулсон.  
– Ой, а ЩИТ что, прислушивается?  
– Еще реже, – коротко говорит Наташа. – Поверь мне. Не стоит лишний раз беспокоить их.  
– Так зачем вы нас сюда позвали?  
– Чтобы ввести в курс дела до того, как новости появятся на CNN, и извиниться, – отвечает Ник. – Я знаю, что разочаровал вас.  
– Действительно, – ровным голосом говорит Тони. – Не сделай ты этого – получилось бы, что ты притворился полуслепым и отпустил нас. Не хотел оскорбить, ты ведь меня понял. Метафорически полуслепым.  
– Сэр, вы не можете серьезно ожидать, что мы будем сидеть и ничего не делать, – говорит Стив, но голос его звучит уже скорее уставшим, чем разозленным, и Тони чуть не сворачивает шею, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
– Не смей сдаваться, – говорит он, и Стив поднимает руки жестом, призванным успокоить, но не действующим, потому что для Тони это выглядит как признак капитуляции. – Кэп.  
– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спокойно спрашивает Стив.  
– Пошли все к черту и поехали в Лондон, – говорит Тони.  
Стив печально качает головой.  
– Я здесь не командую, и ты это знаешь.  
Тони приходится согласиться, потому что по сути он просит Стива ослушаться прямого приказа от вышестоящего офицера. На этот раз, похоже, Стив этого делать не собирается, хотя Тони известно о приказах, которым он не подчинялся в прошлом. Когда-то он ослушался полковника и сбежал спасать Баки. Если бы настоящая ситуация была более личной, тогда, возможно, Кэп и сдвинул бы свою задницу с места.  
– Слушай, Стив, – говорит он, стараясь быть терпеливее, чем обычно. Он не хочет задумываться, почему это происходит именно сейчас. – Дедпул – маньяк. Пострадали люди...  
– Британская команда справится с ним при необходимости, – обрывает его Фьюри. – Они все еще там.  
– Простите, я думал, что разговариваю со Стивом, – громко объявляет Тони, почти перекрикивая Фьюри и не сводя глаз со Стива. – Кэп, давай же.  
Стив снова качает головой и отодвигает свой стул, вставая. Раньше, чем успевает это осознать, Тони вскакивает и хватает Стива за плечо, вторгаясь прямо в его личное пространство.  
– Мы не закончили.  
Стив сбрасывает его руку.  
– Мы закончили, – говорит он, и его разочарование теперь направлено прямо на Тони. – Отвали.  
– Говорю тебе: ты поступаешь глупо, – очень осторожно начинает Тони, и все тело Стива каменеет, а челюсти сжимаются. Он делает вдох и выдох и тыкает пальцем в Тони.  
– Не. Сейчас, – говорит он. Кажется, он понял.  
Тони хватает его указывающий палец и с силой опускает его вниз.  
– Да. Сейчас.  
– Это связано с лондонской ситуацией и больше ни с чем, – говорит Стив сквозь сжатые зубы. Он понижает голос в попытке скрыть их разговор от окружающих, но в комнате полной шпионов это бесполезно. Клинт тоже знает это и даже не пытается притвориться, что не прислушивается к ним.  
– Да, и я использую нашу с тобой ситуацию, чтобы принять правильное решение относительно ситуации в Лондоне, – горячо возражает Тони, тоже не поднимая голоса.  
Стив снова отбрасывает его руку.  
– Это не имеет отношения... – начинает он. – Это не...  
Он осекается, и его щеки заливает румянец. Тони рассматривает его с мстительным удовольствием.  
– Видишь? Ты не можешь отрицать это, потому что знаешь, что это правда.  
– Сейчас не время...  
– Простите, я что-то пропустил? – раздается громкий и подозрительный голос Фьюри, и Стив с Тони отшатываются друг от друга как магниты с одинаковой полярностью.  
– Нет, сэр, – говорит Стив, не отрывая глаз от Тони. Напряжение между ними можно потрогать, и, боже, Тони не знает, чего он хочет больше – ударить Стива или разложить на столе для конференций. Они оба тяжело дышат. Плечи Тони напряжены. Руки Стива сжаты в кулаки.  
– Действительно, – недоверчиво говорит Фьюри. – Потому что это чертовски похоже на...  
– Это похоже на то, что вас не касается, – рявкает Тони, наконец оторвав взгляд от Стива. Фьюри смотрит на них, сложив руки на груди, с очень недовольным выражением лица. Прекрасно. Он еще даже не поцеловал Стива, а его уже осуждают.  
– Дела в команде меня касаются,– говорит Фьюри.  
Тони готов сказать какую-нибудь грубость, но не успевает.  
– А наша личная жизнь – нет, – обрубает Стив, и комната погружается в тишину. Клинт смотрит в пол, прижав большой палец ко лбу между глазами и скривив губы, как будто ожидает удара в лицо. Коулсон уставился на Стива с выражением лица «так, новая информация, я заинтригован, но не подам вида, чтобы держать всех остальных в напряжении», которое он, кажется, успел запатентовать. Наташа, напротив, выглядит странно довольной.  
– Точно, – говорит Тони и отворачивается, подхватывая со стола свой телефон. – Раз вы закончили тратить впустую наше время, я пошел отсюда.  
– Всецело поддерживаю, – Клинт спрыгивает с подоконника, держа в руке свой лук. Наташа не пытается его остановить.  
Стив расстроенно проводит рукой по волосам.  
– Тони...  
– Неважно, – обрывает его Тони. Он уходит, не оборачиваясь, чувствуя, как разочарование, злость и ощущение собственной бесполезности снова ложатся на его плечи, придавливая к земле.

* * *

– Все-таки ты втрескался.  
Тони даже не пытается спорить или прятать видеотрансляцию, которую в данный момент показывает его монитор. Клинт подходит прогулочным шагом, держа руки в карманах, и останавливается за спиной Тони. Тот не оборачивается, только отхлебывает из своей чашки и продолжает наблюдать за Стивом на экране. В углу тренировочного зала Стив легко поднимает тяжелые снаряды, словно они сделаны из бумаги. Мышцы его рук вздуваются при каждом движении, и Тони хочет быть там, чтобы дотронуться, вместо того, чтобы наблюдать издалека. Со времени того собрания Стив не разговаривал с ним, и Тони упорно делает вид, что этот факт не осел свинцовой тяжестью где-то у него внутри.  
Он совершенно не намерен спускаться вниз, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. Он так зол на Стива за то, что тот не послал Фьюри на три буквы, что едва сдерживается. И, что еще хуже, по отношению к себе он испытывает разочарование и отвращение из-за того, что позволил собой командовать, что не показал ЩИТу и Стиву средний палец и не ушел.  
– Сколько он уже там? – спрашивает Клинт, кивая на экран. – Или нет – сколько ты уже смотришь на него?  
Тони не отвечает. Его глаза ничего не выражают, но мысли и эмоции смешались в невообразимый, доставляющий дискомфорт клубок. Он сохраняет идеальную неподвижность, чтобы ни на йоту не выдать того, что в действительности чувствует. Кажется, что если он пошевелится – то все эмоции разом выльются наружу.  
– Между вами правда что-то происходит? – спрашивает Клинт, поняв, что Тони не собирается отвечать. – Между тобой и Кэпом?  
– Нет, – говорит Тони, прежде чем успевает остановить себя. – Не то, о чем вы все думаете.  
– Я думаю, там целая куча хождений друг вокруг друга и сексуального напряжения, не нашедшего выхода, – сухо поясняет Клинт. – Я далек от истины?  
Тони жестами изображает, как натягивает тетиву и выпускает стрелу.  
– В яблочко, – бесстрастно признает он, и Клинт хмыкает, протягивает руку и снимает с монитора все еще сидящую там фигурку. Тони настолько надоела вся эта ситуация, в которой он оказался, что он даже не дает себе труда смутиться из-за двойного присутствия на своем мониторе Стива и Капитана Америки. Словно Клинт не знает, насколько он уже безнадежен.  
– Втрескался, – повторяет Клинт. – А что это был за таинственный диалог? Я думал, Фьюри сейчас взорвется. Кстати, он явно уверен, что вы трахаетесь.  
– Отвяжись, а, – дружелюбно советует Тони, и его спокойный тон совершенно не вяжется с тем, как сжимается все внутри при воспоминании. Черт, Стив прямо сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы Баки был здесь и помогал ему принимать правильные решения в этом новом странном времени, но откровенно проигнорировал Тони, когда тот попытался сделать то же самое. Он начинает думать, что никогда не сможет конкурировать с Барнсом, ну что за ирония судьбы – его, Тони Старка, уделал парень, который мертв уже семьдесят лет. Обиженная часть его хочет попросить Стива отстать от него и жить, довольствуясь своими воспоминаниями, потому что с него достаточно.  
Он делает себе мысленную пометку объяснить Наташе, насколько она была неправа со своим глупым «Стив прислушивается к тебе больше, чем к остальным». Последняя эскапада показала, что Стив вообще не слушает Тони.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает Тони, когда Клинт не делает как ему говорят и не уходит, и опускает свою чашку. Взмахом руки он убирает с экрана видеотрансляцию и помещает на ее место свои чертежи.  
Клинт рассматривает фигурку, сгибая и разгибая ее руку, держащую щит. Не поднимая взгляда, он говорит:  
– Насколько сложно для тебя взломать сервер ЩИТа и подделать разрешение на вылет?  
Мгновенно переключившись, Тони разворачивается на стуле.  
– Ты серьезно, – наполовину спрашивает, наполовину утверждает он, приподняв одну бровь.  
Клинт смотрит на него в ответ.  
– Ты в деле, или мне самому лезть в твои компьютерные системы?  
Тони окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. Клинт кажется таким взвинченным, что воздух вокруг него вибрирует; это напоминает Тони Стива. Но это Клинт, а не Стив. Локи и ЩИТ протащили его через ад, и теперь, похоже, он наконец сорвался. В ретроспективе Тони следовало бы посчитать поведение Клинта и эту конкретную просьбу тревожным знаком, ведь он являлся агентом ЩИТа с незапамятных времен, а то, что он предлагает, называется не иначе как изменой.  
Но Тони не думает об этом, потому что и сам сыт по горло.  
И если Клинт хочет сделать что-то настолько радикальное – ладно. Того же хочет и Тони.  
– Я могу донести нас обоих, – говорит он, кивком головы указывая на Марка Двенадцатого.  
Клинт прищуривается.  
– Я же замерзну! Я не Стив – я не накачан супер-сывороткой и мне не нравится быть приклеенным к тебе столько времени.  
Тони чувствует мимолетный порыв рассмеяться, но не поддается ему. То, что сейчас они с Клинтом вроде как друзья, не значит, что он позволит ему шутить на тему их со Стивом отношений. Он согласен разве что не обижаться на него, и пусть Клинт считает это подарком.  
– Можно взять мой джет, – наконец говорит он. – Если сможем до него добраться.  
Нахмурившись, Клинт некоторое время обдумывает это предложение. Тони видел записи с ним до Локи, наглядное доказательство того, что он умеет ухмыляться и насмешливо улыбаться. Ему знакомо серьезное выражение лица Клинта в ответственные моменты, но он помнит и истерический смех и победные крики, когда все уже позади и работа выполнена. Нечто похожее на прежнего Клинта Бартона он мельком заметил во время той глупой игры в карты.  
Он задумывается, вернется ли когда-нибудь Клинт к тому состоянию, или более импульсивная часть его личности навсегда уничтожена при столкновении с Локи.  
– Выбраться отсюда может оказаться непросто, – медленно произносит Клинт. – Если я смогу угнать что-нибудь – я попытаюсь.  
– Дай мне минуту, – говорит Тони, поворачиваясь к компьютеру. – Посмотрим, где сейчас джеты ЩИТа, вдруг мы решим ими воспользоваться.  
Проникнуть на сервер ЩИТа оказывается разочаровывающе просто. Он по опыту знает, что они никогда не позволят ему разрабатывать программное обеспечение системы безопасности, потому что не хотят, чтобы он встроил туда баги, которые позволят заходить и выходить, когда ему вздумается. Спорное решение, учитывая, что он и так это делает.  
– Фил хочет, чтобы мы поехали, – озвучивает Клинт то, что и так ясно. Он пристраивает фигурку на верстак и проходит по мастерской, ведя пальцами вдоль металлических болтов сверкающего четырехциллиндрового карбюратора, который Тони забыл на катающейся платформе.  
– Я знаю, – бормочет Тони и подавляет желание поставить фигурку правильно. – Но это не значит, что он будет нам помогать.  
– Он вернул мне мой лук, – говорит Клинт, но по его голосу нельзя сказать, что он реально надеется на помощь Коулсона. Тони знает, что Коулсон не сделает больше ничего. Хотя он и желает им скорейшего возвращения в нормальное состояние – если драться с пришельцами для них является нормальным состоянием – но он не пойдет против Фьюри и Кэпа.  
Тони быстро пробегает глазами информацию, которую удалось достать, ища что-то, что может быть полезным. В процессе работы его преследуют необычное чувство удовлетворения от противоречия приказам и предвкушение, растущее с момента, когда Клинт предложил действовать...  
QJ6 – напр. Лон. Отпр. НЙ 23.00 ВП 04.03 содействие для инцидента 9 агентов Щ + команда для сдерживания ДП.  
Тони с триумфальным видом прекращает поиски.  
– Есть, – бормочет он. – Одевайся, Леголас. Отправляемся через три минуты.  
– Что? Почему?  
– Они посылают в Лондон отряд, – мрачно говорит Тони. – Десять агентов ЩИТа.  
– Почему не нас? – возмущается Клинт.  
– Без понятия. Пойдем догоним и спросим? Ты же знаешь, у них есть ужасная привычка при полете оставлять задние двери джетов открытыми, – с невинным видом говорит Тони. – Если ты выдержишь десять минут в обнимку со мной.  
Клинт напряженно и мрачно смеется.  
– Десять минут потерплю. Может даже двенадцать, если обещаешь не заразить меня вшами.  
Хмыкнув, Тони встает, и у него уже чешутся руки от желания влезть в костюм.  
– Три минуты, – повторяет он.  
– Договорились, – отвечает Клинт, разворачиваясь к двери. По дороге он задерживается. – Скажем Кэпу?  
Тони переключает внимание на монитор и взмахом руки возвращает на него трансляцию из зала. Долгое мгновение он наблюдает за движениями Стива, а потом резко сворачивает окно.  
– Нет, – говорит он, снова пытаясь проигнорировать чувство пустоты, которое оставляет в груди это слово. В каком-то смысле Стив был прав – у них есть работа, и он не имеет права позволять чувствам помешать сделать то, что он считает правильным.

* * *

Громкий звук удара металла об металл, с которым ботинки Железного Человека встречаются с полом Квинджета, посылает по телу Тони знакомую волну адреналина. Он соврал бы, сказав, что не любит этот громкий уверенный звук, не любит объявлять о своем прибытии таким способом, который невозможно не заметить, как будто сверкающего красно-золотого костюма для привлечения внимания недостаточно.  
Он неторопливо выпрямляется и отпускает куртку Клинта, позволяя ему встать на ноги. Он чувствует себя таким дьявольски всемогущим, что это кружит ему голову, черт, он скучал по Железному Человеку сильнее, чем думал.  
– Добрый вечер! – кричит Клинт, перекрикивая шум двигателей и вой ветра, и машет рукой агентам ЩИТа, уже вскочившим на ноги и принявшим оборонительные позы, прямо как предписывает инструкция в учебнике. Клинт немного потрепан ветром, и Тони знает, что он явно замерз, но похоже, что его совершенно не волнует ни это, ни восемь нацеленных ему в лицо стволов, ни красные точки прицелов, горящие у него на лбу и шее.  
Тони отмечает, что ни один прицел не направлен на него, и задумывается: это потому что они знают, что стрелять в Железного Человека бесполезно, если только в меткости вы не уступаете Клинту, или они все еще помнят, что он сделал с тридцатью шестью агентами, оказавшимися на его пути, когда им управлял Локи. Не до конца скрытое выражение страха на лице молодого агента, от вида которого Тони по-настоящему больно, склоняет чашу весов в пользу второго варианта.  
С этой мыслью он откидывает лицевой щиток, чтобы было проще разговаривать – люди не так напряжены, видя перед собой человека, а не общаясь с грудой металла.  
– Он нормальный, он со мной, – обращается к ним Тони. – И он не пытался застрелить меня сегодня ни разу, честное пионерское.  
– Вы не уполномочены находиться здесь, – говорит один из агентов – может быть, Шипмен? Тони не утруждался запоминать имена всех агентов, с которыми когда-либо контактировал. Клинт отработанным жестом достает из-за спины лук. Красные точки прицелов движутся вместе с ним, продолжая отслеживать самые уязвимые места.  
– Вы оставили дверь открытой, – сообщает Тони. – Не очень-то безопасно. Мы решили сказать вам об этом.  
– Командование, это Кемпбелл, – говорит один из агентов, прижав пальцем наушники, а потом хмурится. – База? База, прием.  
– Нет, понимаете, выйдет, что вы разглашаете секретную информацию, – резонно утверждает Тони, пока агент продолжает тщетные попытки связаться с базой.  
Шипмен смотрит на агента Кемпбелла, а тот качает головой и в отчаянии разводит руками. Он поворачивается к Тони, еще более сердитый, чем обычно.  
– Ты глушишь наш сигнал, – обвиняющим тоном констатирует он очевидное. – Какого хрена вы по-вашему делаете?  
– Летим вместе с вами, – отвечает Тони. – Возражения?  
– Да!  
– Возражений нет, отлично! – нарочито весело восклицает Тони. – Да ладно. Капитан попросил нас проследить, чтобы все было в порядке, а мы ведь знаем, в каком порядке оказывается все, когда за дело берется Уэйд Уилсон.  
Бинго, слава создателю, что все агенты ЩИТа продолжают считать Капитана Америку абсолютным авторитетом. Потому что как только эта ложь слетает с его языка, шесть из восьми стволов опускаются и убираются в кобуры. Тони осознает, что все было бы гораздо проще, если бы Стив действительно оделся и пошел с ними. С другой стороны, они его и не спрашивали.  
– Вы не уполномочены, – упрямо повторяет Шипмен.  
– Думаю, что все же да, – воинственно говорит Клинт. – Когда вы в последний раз проверяли обновления?  
Не опуская пистолет, Шипмен одной рукой вытаскивает свой комм из крепления на поясе. Он опускает на него взгляд и хмурится, и Тони догадывается, что он читает сообщение, помещенное в систему самим Тони пять минут назад, что-то о том, что избранным Мстителям позволено помочь разобраться с Дедпулом и нейтрализовать угрозу для мирных граждан. Написанное, естественно, стенографически – в духе ЩИТа, сложно расшифровать, но достаточно реалистично, чтобы агенты не мешали им оставаться на борту.  
– Отставить, – нехотя командует Шипмен, и оставшиеся два ствола тоже опускаются.  
Клинт мрачно улыбается им и встряхивает рукой, от чего его лук раздвигается. Двое агентов вздрагивают, отступают на шаг и снова достают оружие. Клинт бросает на них уничижительный взгляд.  
– Если бы я был не в себе – то застрелил бы вас раньше, чем вы бы узнали о моем появлении, – рычит он.  
– Эй, Леголас, думаю, не стоит тебе сейчас рисоваться, – вмешивается Тони, показывая на ряд сидений в хвосте Джета. – Сядь, отдохни. Перестань пугать агентов, мы с ними заодно, знаешь ли.  
На мгновение Клинт переводит взгляд на Тони, а потом слегка расслабляется. Извернувшись, он снимает со спины колчан и плюхается в одно из свободных кресел, поерзав, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Он не убирает лук, а прислоняет его к ноге, держа пальцы на тетиве.  
– Разбудите, когда долетим, – говорит он, и Тони мрачно улыбается и поворачивается к агентам.  
– Он сделает все правильно, клянусь всеми добродетелями Капитана Америки, – говорит он, и Клинт издает смешок, не открывая глаз.  
Агенты, кажется, смирились с их пребыванием на борту, большая часть из них переключает свое внимание на все еще неработающие коммы – Тони ведь не такой дурак, чтобы считать, что они не попытаются связаться со ЩИТом в тот же момент, как это станет возможно, – и друг на друга, и начинают тихо переговариваться.  
Он предпочитает не обращать на них внимания, поворачивается к все еще открытой двери джета, прислоняется к раме и выглядывает наружу, наблюдая за исчезающими вдали огнями Нью-Йорка и расплывающейся черной кляксой Атлантического океана. Он гадает, заметил ли Стив его исчезновение, и со злостью сжимает челюсти, потому что не имеет никакого значения, знает ли Стив о его местонахождении, важно только то, что он делает то, что должен.  
Он не собирается врать; он тайно и раздражающе нервничает. В костюме ему комфортно – комфортнее, чем было все последнее время, но он прекрасно знает, что после Нью-Йорка еще полностью не восстановился. Что произойдет, если он приземлится в Лондоне, готовый сражаться, а потом застынет от ужаса? Что если он запаникует, а там не будет Стива, чтобы ему помочь? Что если он так безнадежно разучился сражаться, что окажется бесполезным?  
Что если в ЩИТе правы, и они еще не готовы к исполнению своих обязанностей?  
В любом случае, он не узнает, пока не попробует. Придя к такому заключению, он сглатывает и шумно выдыхает через нос. Зато Стив не увидит, если он струсит или облажается, – думает он, криво улыбаясь.

Хаос – это первое, что приходит в голову Тони, когда он отключает репульсоры и приземляется на тротуар... простите, на мостовую, он же в Англии. Они покинули Квинджет пару минут назад, не в силах ждать, пока он найдет место, где можно сесть, ничего не повредив.  
– Поднимите руки те, кто считает, что мы поступили правильно! – кричит Тони сквозь вой сирен и шум, с которым городская полиция пытается эвакуировать чуть ли не половину Лондона. Он поднимает вверх руку, и Клинт отпускает его плечо и легко спрыгивает с его ботинка, мгновенно выхватывая лук и натягивая тетиву.  
– Тебе надо поработать над навыком перевозки пассажиров! – сообщает он Тони, быстро пробегая глазами по окружающим предметам, чтобы оценить обстановку. Темно, местность залита желтым светом уличных фонарей и светом, падающим из окон близлежащих зданий. То и дело по окружающим предметам беспорядочно пробегают белые круги, а до Тони доносится глухой гул, издаваемый зависшими над головой вертолетами. От костюма синими бликами отражаются лучи мигалок машин скорой помощи. Господи, он не имеет ни малейшего представления, сколько в общей сложности тварей проникло сквозь портал, но судя по царящему вокруг беспорядку, очень много. Повернув голову, он видит, как четыре или пять чертовых созданий с шипением и воем выползают из развороченного канализационного люка. Они излучают какое-то свечение, Тони различает фосфоресцирующую слизь, остающуюся на всем, к чему они прикасаются.  
– Да, мы однозначно поступили правильно, – говорит сам себе Тони, а потом поднимает голос, чтобы слышал Клинт: – Ну что, идем на крики?  
Клинт многозначительно смотрит на него, а потом поднимает лук и выпускает стрелу. Она пробивает грудь пришельца прямо по центру.  
– Или просто стреляем в тварей, которых видим? – предлагает он. Создание с визгом падает, заливая кровью весь тротуар, и корчится в луже клейкой белой слизи.  
Клинт кривится от отвращения и вытягивает новую стрелу.  
– Они воняют, – жалуется он, но Тони на это наплевать, потому что на нем костюм, и он не чувствует запахов. Клинт стреляет еще раз, и еще одна тварь падает на землю.  
– Легко убиваются, хорошая новость, - комментирует Тони и шагает вперед, подняв руку...  
Раньше, чем его репульсор успевает полностью зарядиться, раздается стук тяжелых ботинок по асфальту, и их окружают люди в черных костюмах, возникшие ниоткуда, с автоматами в руках и явно готовые стрелять. Позади них еще больше людей в черном без лишней суеты истребляют оставшихся тварей из тех, что выползли из канализации, и короткие яркие вспышки прорезают темноту ночи.  
– Думаю, сейчас тот самый момент, когда мы должны сказать, что пришли помочь, – говорит Тони и поднимает лицевой щиток. Холодный воздух покалывает кожу и обжигает глаза, и да, Клинт был абсолютно прав – запах ужасающий. – Парни, вы кто? БСЗВ?  
– Это добрые соседи, офицеры спецназа СО19, – говорит Клинт, и один из людей ухмыляется и опускает автомат.  
– Как ваш SWAT, но не такое дерьмо, – жизнерадостно отвечает он. – Так какого черта вы тут делаете? Железный Человек, так ведь?  
– Ага, – отвечает Тони. – Мы слышали, у вас проблемы с янки. Примерно такого роста, весь в красном, – небрежно описывает он, рукой показывая рост Дедпула. – О, еще он неуязвимый и сейчас, вероятно, разрушает какие-нибудь части вашего города.  
Мужчина кивает и подает знак остальным опустить оружие.  
– Да, мы пытались его пристрелить, – соглашается он. – Много раз пытались. Кровавые белые хреновины только начали выползать, когда он появился, так что мы подумали – почему бы и нет?  
– Действительно, почему бы и нет? – говорит Тони и опускает обратно щиток шлема. – Не возражаете, если мы тоже попробуем пристрелить его?  
– Ничего не сломайте! – кричит человек им вслед, и Тони хмыкает, взлетая. Скрытый от всех доспехом, он маниакально улыбается, едва сдерживая желание кричать от радости. Все его страхи оказаться не в форме для работы, неспособным удержаться на вершине, бесследно исчезают.  
Летя над крышами зданий, он отстреливает из репульсоров всех тварей, которых видит, и чувствует заполняющую его изнутри радость победы.  
Это не может быть неправильным. Он не паникует, не промахивается, не лажает. Он снова обрел свое второе я и делает то, для чего создан, и это прекрасно.

* * *

Почти на рассвете последняя тварь погибает от точного выстрела одного из офицеров СО19, как удар хлыста рассекшего воздух. Тони нравятся парни из спецназа, они не тратят время впустую, стараются выполнить свою работу так быстро и эффективно, как это возможно. К тому же они не раздумывая позволили Железному Человеку и Хоукаю собой командовать, принимая инструкции без возражений и вопросов. Полезно, учитывая, что работа оказалась намного сложнее, чем предполагал Тони – из первого отчета следовало, что существ всего шестьдесят и уничтожить их не представляет большой проблемы, и казалось, что победить их можно всухую. Но второй отчет, предоставленный им Джарвисом, сообщал уже о ста шестидесяти тварях. В третьем их число выросло до трехсот двадцати, а еще там снова начал мелькать Дедпул, что еще усложнило задачу.  
Но совсем плохо становится тогда, когда Тони своими глазами видит, как тварь разделяется на две половины и превращается в двух одинаковых тварей путем чудовищно графичного и склизкого подобия митоза, и до Тони доходит, что ублюдки еще и размножаются. Это занимает у него до неприличия много времени, хотя ему простительно – большую часть сражения он кроме прочего отслеживает перемещения Дедпула, чтобы предотвратить резню, которую тот мог устроить в городе.  
Он оставил это безнадежное дело, когда Дедпул взорвал пятую за вечер полицейскую машину. По крайней мере Тони успел вовремя убрать полицейских из зоны поражения.  
Но теперь все закончилось. Небо из чернильного превращается в серо-стальное с оранжевыми полосами, и в ярком свете становятся видны разрушения, ставшие итогом этой ночи. Нет больше проклятых пришельцев, воющие сирены наконец отключены. Тони покрыт слизью, кровью, царапинами и вмятинами, и обессилен.  
Клинт выглядит чуть получше. Из пореза на его лбу течет кровь, и он одновременно раздражен этим и радуется победе. Тони никогда не признается вслух, но он впечатлен тем, что Клинт продолжает быть Хоукаем даже после длительного вынужденного отпуска. Он полагает, что тот не промазал ни разу, даже во время падения с крыши четырехэтажного здания. Засранцу повезло, что Тони был неподалеку и успел поймать его, но он честно не хочет спрашивать, знал ли Клинт, что Тони находится в пределах досягаемости, до того, как прыгать.  
– Домой? – устало предлагает Тони, в то время, как Клинт яростно мотает головой и наклоняется вбок, хлопая себя ладонью по одному уху в тщетной попытке вытряхнуть что-то из другого.  
– Нет, – резко отвечает Клинт, засунув палец в ухо. – Проклятье – нет, можем мы хоть немного понаслаждаться победой перед тем, как вернемся и нам оторвут головы...  
– Вау, очень приятно видеть вас, парни! Просто восхитительно!  
Тони и Клинт синхронно оборачиваются и видят стоящего позади них Дедпула, покрытого кровью и какими-то внутренностями и аккуратно отхлебывающего то, что, как предполагает Тони, является чаем, из чашки с цветочным узором. Держа блюдце в другой руке, он салютует им чашкой.  
– Прекрасная командная работа, чуваки.  
Клинт стреляет в него.  
Тони вздрагивает от жуткого вопля, который издает Дедпул. Чашка падает на землю и разбивается, а Дедпул, обезумев, трясет рукой, как будто может вытрясти из нее стрелу, воткнувшуюся в ладонь.  
– Вот мудак! – взвывает Дедпул. – Это была моя любимая чашка! И моя любимая рука!  
– Ты промазал по чашке, – ворчит Тони, стягивая шлем и беря его подмышку, как образцовый гонщик НАСКАР. Но тут же жалеет об этом, когда в ноздри ударяет вонь. За Дедпулом виднеются четверо агентов ЩИТа и два очень, очень расстроенных агента БСЗВ в полной боевой готовности.  
– Целился не в чашку, – возражает Клинт, а потом кричит на Дедпула: – Успокойся и заткнись, или я опять выстрелю в тебя!  
Дедпул выдергивает стрелу из руки и кидает ее в Клинта. Тот легко ловит ее в полете и накладывает обратно на тетиву, а потом поворачивается к Тони, качая головой.  
– О боже, ты что, окунул ее в кислоту перед тем, как выстрелить в меня? – продолжает ныть Дедпул. – Жжет! Жжет!  
Тони сжимает металлическими пальцами переносицу.  
– Заткнись, Дедпул, – цедит он сквозь сжатые зубы. – Голова раскалывается.  
Дедпул не затыкается, и Тони начинает считать про себя до десяти.  
– Почему, ну почему, ну почему вы хотите... Ай!  
Даже не оборачиваясь, Клинт поднимает лук, натягивает тетиву и выпускает стрелу одним молниеносным движением. Дедпул издает вопль, и Тони раздраженно морщится.  
– Домой? – повторяет он.  
Клинт кивает.  
– Ага, – с тяжелым вздохом соглашается Клинт. – Ради такого я всегда готов выдержать головомойку от Кэпа.  
У Тони внутри что-то сжимается.  
– Он ведь нас убьет? – легкомысленно спрашивает он, подавив чувство вины, которое уже начинает оформляться. Они поступили правильно, прилетев сюда, и он в этом уверен. Его уже поблагодарили за помощь в избавлении от тех созданий четыре офицера и двое гражданских, а они всего десять минут как закончили.  
– Не знаю, мы здесь хорошо поработали и они признали, что без нас им пришлось бы туго, когда эти штуки начали размножаться, – пожимает плечами Клинт, но Тони не уверен, что Стив будет в настроении слушать доводы.  
– Ты выстрелил мне в глаз! С ума сошел? Ты, садистичная Мстительская задница, теперь я даже не могу...  
– Заткнешься ты наконец? – кричит Тони, теряя самообладание. Подняв руку, он прицеливается над плечом Клинта и луч бластера летит в лицо Дедпула. Тот падает на колени, издавая странные булькающие звуки, а потом опрокидывается назад.  
– Ага, вот так, – продолжает Тони, зная, что через несколько минут Дедпул восстановится и будет как новенький. К сожалению. – В итоге мы справились с пришельцами и не дали этому мудаку убить еще кого-нибудь.  
Клинт согласно хмыкает.  
– Мы разрушили торговый центр, – говорит он. – И расстроили БСЗВ.  
– Да, так получилось, – признает Тони. – Все равно считаю, что мы поступили правильно.  
– Джентльмены.  
Они синхронно поднимают глаза и видят, как агент БСЗВ, выглядящая подозрительно чистой и невредимой, направляется в их сторону, наступив на Дедпула и даже не сбившись с шага. Она подходит, держа планшет в руке и окруженная деловой аурой.  
– Полагаю, мы должны поблагодарить вас.  
– О, не стоит благодарности, – отвечает Тони. – У вас все было под контролем, вы справились бы и без нас.  
Агент предпочитает проигнорировать явный сарказм в его голосе.  
– Нам придется проинформировать БСЗВ обо всем, что вы сделали, включая причиненный ущерб, – говорит она.  
– Валяйте, – пожимает плечами Тони. – Эй, а вы вообще выяснили, что создало портал?  
Сузив глаза, агент оборачивается на Дедпула.  
– Нечто, сделанное им и его друзьями, – говорит она и поднимает планшет, демонстрируя Тони ряды данных и какие-то чертежи, очень похожие на схемы генератора порталов, над которым, как он знает, работает Рид Ричардс. Сходство не точное, но вызывает опасения.  
– Это хотя бы объясняет, почему он здесь, – говорит Клинт, продолжая тыкать себя в ухо, прищурив один глаз. – Кажется, у меня в ухе кровь. Или слизь. Черт, надеюсь, что это кровь.  
– Это он так решил прибрать за собой? – со смешком спрашивает Тони. – Даже мы до такого не доводим, а у нас есть Халк, после него иногда остается беспорядок.  
– И Тор, – добавляет Клинт. – Он не очень-то аккуратен, так ведь?  
Агент убирает планшет от Тони, проводя пальцами по экрану.  
– У нас работает команда по деконструкции генератора, – говорит она, оглядываясь вокруг и не заметив, как оживляется Тони при упоминании техники, которую требуется разобрать.  
– Нужна помощь в деконструкции? – с надеждой спрашивает он, но она не отвечает. Она замирает в полной неподвижности, даже пальцы останавливаются на экране планшета. Позади нее агенты ЩИТа активно чем-то занимаются, их голоса хорошо слышны в холодном воздухе.  
– Агент? – зовет Клинт и обменивается с Тони взглядами, тоже почувствовав, что что-то не так.  
– Я думала, ЩИТ в курсе, что вы здесь, – говорит она, подняв глаза и глядя в одну точку между Тони и Клинтом.  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
– Они определенно знают, что мы здесь, – говорит он, понимая, что сейчас стоит быть честным. – Они просто не совсем одобряют наш визит.  
Побледнев, агент смотрит на них несколько секунд.  
– ЧертЧерт, – говорит она, выделяя согласные. – Вам надо идти, немедленно.  
Не дожидаясь вопросов, она вручает им планшет и отходит, попутно выкрикивая приказы. Хмурясь, Тони смотрит ей вслед, а потом опускает взгляд на экран.  
Твердая убежденность в правильности их поступка медленно и неотвратимо отдает концы. В животе завязывается тугой узел, и внезапно кажется, что его сейчас вывернет.  
– Дерьмо, – слышится как будто издалека голос Клинта. – Господи, дерьмо.  
Планшет показывает видео из Нью-Йорка. Тони мгновенно узнает здание Бакстера.  
Перед зданием – металлический транспортировочный контейнер. А из контейнера прямо на улицы города вытекает стабильный поток роботов, грубых подобий думоботов, с которыми когда-то боролась Фантастическая Четверка. Видно, что они уже толпятся в самом здании, разбивая стекла и устраивая абсолютный хаос. Люди кричат, и всего этого уже явно слишком много для одной Фантастической Четверки.  
О господи.  
Тони прокручивает в памяти все глупости, совершенные им в жизни. Он думает о том, как доверял Обадайе Стейну, как продавал оружие, и как это довело его до ношения реактора. Думает о том, как выпил бутылку скотча, а потом его вырвало на потенциального инвестора. О том, как обошелся с Пеппер.  
А потом вспоминает, как Стив ударил его, и какое было у него лицо, когда Тони проезжался на тему Баки. Вспоминает ощущение сильных рук Стива, обнимающих его, неистовые волны желания, пробегающие по телу, когда Стив где-то рядом. Теплую ладонь, ложащуюся на его затылок, когда ему нужно успокоиться, легкую улыбку, появляющуюся на губах Стива когда они поддразнивают друг друга, когда он увлечен рисованием, видеоигрой или наблюдает за Тони во время работы.  
Он думает о реакции Стива, когда он получит сигнал общего сбора и обнаружит, что Тони нет там, где он должен быть. Он представляет, как Стив стоит в дверях и видит пустую мастерскую и отсутствие Марка Двенадцатого, готовый сражаться плечом к плечу с Тони, если бы только тот сделал как ему сказали и остался на месте.  
Он представляет, как Стив качает головой, и жуткая обреченность оседает внутри свинцовым грузом, когда в его воображении Стив не встречается с ним глазами, и в этот момент он понимает, что все закончилось раньше, чем успело нормально начаться.  
Да уж. На шкале совершенных им глупостей эта определенно займет первое место.


	6. Chapter 6

Шаг из джета наружу – возможно, самая трудная вещь из всех, которые приходилось совершать Тони в своей жизни. Включая тот раз, когда он полз через всю мастерскую без чертового сердца в груди. Дыхание сбивается, и кажется, что внутри все перевернулось и органы перепутали свои места, потому что он понимает, какую глупость совершил, и что Стив был прав, и... _черт_.

Он может выдерживать злость, может легко переносить, когда на него кричат. Он даже готов снести еще один удар в челюсть. Но ожидание разочарования заставляет его чувствовать себя ужасно, неудобно и неловко. Проклятый Капитан Америка с его противоестественной способностью заставлять его чувствовать себя плохо, независимо от того, как хороши были его намерения. Черт бы побрал этот мир с его извращенным выбором моментов, в которые что-нибудь должно случиться; если бы те боты подождали хоть полдня, то все закончилось бы хорошо. Ему не пришлось бы паниковать, что команда больше не захочет с ним разговаривать, его не разрывали бы на части тревога и страх от перспективы быть отвергнутым Стивом.

 _Стив_.

Нет, он не может свалить вину на Стива, потому что виноваты во всем его неправильное решение, безрассудство Клинта и их общее неумение сидеть спокойно.

Звук моторов Квинджета слегка приглушается, и после нескольких негромких щелчков хвостовая дверь начинает медленно открываться. Тони моргает, когда внутрь врываются  яркие лучи утреннего солнца. Воздух свежий и морозный, в нем быстро растворяются облачка пара, образующиеся перед лицами агентов ЩИТа.

Тони шагает вперед, давая короткую команду:

– Джарвис, найди его.

Не дожидаясь, пока Клинт вылезет из своего кресла, Тони выпрыгивает из джета, запустив репульсоры и устремляясь вдоль улицы. Он со свистом огибает углы, следуя инструкциям Джарвиса. Он чувствует, что его сейчас стошнит, и недоумевает, зачем так стремится к Стиву и неминуемой каре, вместо того, чтобы поджав хвост спрятаться в башне в обнимку с бутылкой.

Система навигации запускает обратный отсчет: тридцать метров, двадцать пять, двадцать, пятнадцать, Тони огибает последний угол и оказывается на месте.

Его неаккуратно встряхивает, и с оглушительным треском он приземляется на асфальт, следя глазами за Капитаном, который как раз опускает щит на корпус очередного бота, и звук удара на секунду перекрывает даже вой сирен и беспорядочные крики. Его капюшон сдернут, и даже со своего места Тони видит, что его лицо измазано в грязи и саже, а на затылке у него красуется ужасающая красная полоса.

Все позади.

Четыре с половиной часа на квинджете – и они все пропустили. От ботов остались только куски, раскиданные по земле. Менее чем пятичасовая атака – и Нью Йорк снова в полном развале.

– Ты опоздал, человек-консерва, – раздается сзади знакомый голос, и Тони подавляет желание запустить из репульсора в самодовольную рожу Джонни Сторма. К черту сейчас Фантастическую Четверку, он до сих пор не простил им отсутствия во время вторжения Читаури – нахождение в космосе не было и никогда не будет достойным поводом для извинений – и он точно не собирается прощать их на этот раз за неспособность справиться со своими проблемами самостоятельно, не втягивая в это Мстителей. Он выпрямляется, не обращая внимания на вмятину в форме кулака, которую он оставил на тротуаре, и разворачивается к Джонни, спокойно опирающемуся на сломанный фонарный столб, словно он только что пришел.

– Пошел к черту, – выплевывает он. – И почему ты так прекрасно выглядишь, в то время как Кэп весь в дерьме? Ты вообще участвовал в драке, или был слишком занят, демонстрируя свой огонь фанаткам?

Джонни кажется глубоко оскорбленным.

– Забавно слышать это от тебя, – говорит он, оттолкнувшись от столба и оглядываясь на то место, где Кэп продолжает нейтрализовать поверженных ботов. – Возможно, он весь в дерьме, потому что пришел сюда и начал сражаться в одиночку?

– Он бы этого не сделал, – рычит Тони. Через плечо Джонни он видит неподалеку Коулсона с Клинтом на буксире и пистолетом в руке. Черт.

– Он это сделал, – повторяет Джонни.– Вклинился, словно здесь просто толпа беснующейся публики на чертовом рок-концерте.

– Должно быть, у него была причина, – возражает Тони.

Джонни прищуривается.

– Ага, вроде того, что нужно было помочь, а поддержки в твоем лице не было.

Не думая, в приступе слепой ярости Тони поднимает руку, готовый испепелить наглого ублюдка на месте, когда голос позади них произносит: «Хватит!». Обернувшись, они видят Сью Сторм, с недовольным видом приближающуюся к ним, перебираясь через продолжающий искрить корпус одного из ботов.

– Джонни, идем домой, – твердо говорит она. Он открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить, а Тони пятится, пока внимание Сью поглощено братом, в надежде добраться до Кэпа раньше Коулсона. Он пересекает улицу и приземляется, как обычно, с громким звуком в трех метрах от Стива.

– Кэп, – зовет он, откинув лицевую пластину, и ежится, когда тот обрушивает щит яростным ударом, силу которого в отчете ЩИТа несомненно охарактеризовали бы как «выше необходимого». Стив тяжело дышит, выпуская изо рта облачка пара. Его грудь тяжело вздымается от усталости, когда он приканчивает последнего бота и выпрямляется, пугающе неподвижный. На Тони он не смотрит.

– Кэп...

– Просто _не надо_.

Тони слышал у Кэпа такой тон, но ни разу – в свой адрес. Он все еще избегает смотреть на него, и Тони не представляет, что он может сказать, как все исправить. Он знает только, что должен исправить, как бы он ни ненавидел иногда Капитанские замашки Стива, он не может не сделать этого.

Стив утомленно качает головой – он устал, от битвы, от Тони, от всего вместе – и отворачивается, когда раздается голос Коулсона, выкрикивающий имя Тони.

– Не уходи вот так, – говорит Тони в спину Стива, желая, чтобы это прозвучало как «не уходи от разговора», но зная, что он имеет в виду «не уходи от меня». Стив горько смеется.

– Если я до сих пор не ушел из-за всех твоих выходок, значит и не собираюсь,  – отвечает он, и сквозь усталось пробивается бруклинский акцент. – Но черт бы побрал, Тони. Иногда ты заставляешь меня хотеть этого.

Прежде, чем Тони успевает ответить, к ним присоединяются Коулсон и Клинт. Тони захлопывает лицевой щиток, чтобы они не увидели выражения его лица.

– Где Вдова? – спокойно спрашивает Коулсон. – Железный Человек, оставайся на земле. У меня есть электромагнитная пушка и разрешение ее использовать на свое усмотрение.

– Зачищает Пятьдесят первую, – отвечает Стив. – С Ричардсом. Четвертый канал связи.

Коулсон кивает.

– Брифинг через шестьдесят минут, Железный Человек, и это не обсуждается. Тебя тоже касается, Бартон. Капитан, тебе нужно в медчасть.

Стив тянется, чтобы дотронуться до крови на своих волосах, и Тони ожидает, что он начнет спорить, утверждая, что обязан быть на брифинге, и это вызывает новый приступ тошноты, но Стив просто тяжело вздыхает и кивает. Он не посещал врачей даже после атаки Читаури, а тогда его выбросили через несколько окон и не один раз подстрелили. Он доказывал, что в порядке, и другим медицинская помощь требуется больше, чем ему. Если он на этот раз так легко соглашается, то либо он серьезно ранен, либо сыт по горло, и больница – единственное место, куда он может сбежать.

Тони наблюдает за его уходом, сжав зубы и мечтая, чтобы его сердце не разрывалось на части. Он сам решил улететь в Лондон, все правильно. Он несет ответственность за последствия.

Ох, как же он ненавидит последствия.

Все так же игнорируя его, Стив отворачивается и идет к ожидающей его машине, держа щит в руке. Аккуратно запрыгнув в открытый кузов, он садится, оперевшись локтями о колени и низко опустив голову. Щит он прислоняет к ногам, рукой в перчатке придерживая его за край, и опускает взгляд на свои пальцы. Тони наблюдает, как машина трогается с места, увозя с собой Стива.

– Дерьмо, – вслух произносит он, и Коулсон оказывается рядом.

– Мне стоит знать, что здесь происходит? – холодно спрашивает он.

– Ничего, – отвечает Тони.

Коулсон только хмыкает, как всегда спокойный и уверенный. Черт, Тони ни за что не стал бы играть против него в покер. Он проиграл бы даже свою задницу. Он бросает взгляд на Коулсона, а тот смотрит на него, и выражение его лица говорит само за себя. Там смесь доброжелательности, жалости и почти сочувствия, и Тони хочет застрелиться из репульсора, ведь яснее ясного – все вокруг знают о том, что он влюблен в чертова Стива Роджерса.

* * *

На полпути к башне Тони, от отчаяния готовый напиться вдрызг, вдруг резко меняет решение. Он перебирает в уме все свои мысли, стараясь не задерживаться ни на одной из них, потому что даже такие смазанные и нечеткие они причиняют боль, что уж говорить о фокусировании на них. Он помнит, но не думает о почти поцелуе со Стивом, когда они подрались во время той глупой игры в карты, пропускает воспоминание об обнимающем его в своей комнате Стиве, а потом резко и четко в памяти всплывает фраза, сказанная ему Стивом десять минут назад. Что-то о том, что он не оставит Тони, даже если захочет.

Он не хочет думать об этом, но не может удержать себя. Господи, внутри что-то сжимается, и надежда, вспыхнувшая в сердце при этом воспоминании, острая и болезненная, ее осколки впиваются в такие места, о которых он даже не подозревал. Для Тони это неисследованные территории, и попытка углубиться в них ясно показывает, почему Тони предпочитает избегать эмоций.

Но убежать от этого он не способен. Это же Стив. Если он проигнорирует его, если спрячется, то повторится история с Пеппер. Не то чтобы эти ситуации можно было сравнивать; Тони был раздавлен горем, когда ушла Пеппер. Если уйдет Стив – тогда, Тони полагает, он умрет.

Он резко тормозит в воздухе и разворачивается, попутно давая инструкции Джарвису залезть в ЩИТ и выяснить, где они лечат раненых. Как бы ни было больно об этом думать, но ему необходимо знать, необходимо увидеть Стива и выяснить, действительно ли это конец, или еще нет.

А потом... Неважно. Сначала надо понять, какую форму примет это самое «потом».

* * *

Тони знает, что Стив знает, что он там.

Он сидит на полу перед одноместным медицинским отсеком, прислонившись к стене и уставившись в одну точку на голубой пластиковой ширме перед собой. Он ничего не говорил, но на нем доспех, издающий при ходьбе достаточно шума не только на полированном полу больницы.

Он слушает, как медик убеждает Стива дать наложить шов ему на затылок, а Стив в ответ уверяет, что это совсем не нужно. После десяти минут спора он сдается с таким усталым «ладно», от которого сердце Тони больно сжимается, потому что это снова звучит так, словно его все достало.

Когда медик уходит, Тони не встает. Он не мигая смотрит на ширму, отделяющую его от Стива, зная, что в тот момент, когда он зайдет, все закончится. Одна его часть считает, что чем раньше пережить неминуемое – тем лучше. А вторая часть согласна сидеть в этой палате всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Только через двадцать четыре минуты тишины он понимает, что ждет, чтобы Стив сам дал понять, что знает о его присутствии, сказав что-нибудь или выйдя из-за ширмы. Эта мысль наконец заставляет его подняться на ноги, даже несмотря на то, что он совершенно точно не желает делать первый шаг, но он знает, каким упрямым может быть Стив, особенно когда он не в настроении.

И если бы Стиву было дано выбрать время для самого отвратительного настроения, то определенно это оказался бы настоящий момент.

Тони шагает вперед и хватается за край ширмы металлическими пальцами, усилием воли приводя себя в состояние «а мне плевать» и готовясь использовать его в целях самозащиты.

Однако оно бесследно испаряется в то мгновение, когда его взгляд падает на Стива. Тот сидит на потрепанном пластиковом стуле, наклонившись вперед, положив локти на колени и держа свой капюшон в руках. Его волосы все еще измазаны кровью, и он выглядит очень, очень юным.

Тони заходит и задвигает за собой край ширмы. Долгое мгновение он стоит на месте в полной растерянности. Снаружи слышатся писк приборов, приглушенные голоса и скрип обуви по полу. Один голос выкрикивает вопрос или просит совета, и другой ему отвечает. Отрывистая ругань, телефонный звонок, дребезжание каталки.

– Я не знаю, что сказать, – наконец признается он, и звук голоса кажется слишком громким для такого маленького пространства.

– Для начала неплохо было бы извиниться, но я не уверен, что это поможет, – бормочет Стив, и это конец. Он не говорит больше ничего, только вертит в испачканных руках свой шлем и тяжело выдыхает, от чего его спина опускается еще ниже. Он больше не кажется юным; напротив – старым, утомленным и побежденным, смирившимся со всем творящимся в мире дерьмом.

– Пожалуйста, ты можешь на меня накричать? – вырывается у Тони, и Стив поднимает голову, выражение его лица нечитаемо. – Серьезно, а то эта неопределенность меня убьет.

Стив смеется, тихо и горько.

– Я не собираюсь на тебя кричать, – говорит он.

Тони удивленно смотрит на него.

– Ну, кто-то же должен, и я предпочитаю, чтобы это был ты.

Стив медленно поднимает глаза, поразительно голубые, как всегда после адреналина драки, выделяющиеся на покрытом грязью лице. Тони заставляет себя встретить его взгляд, хоть это почти как смотреть прямо на солнце, боже, он больше не покинет свою комнату без солнечных очков.

– Ты придурок.

От этой грубости у Тони отвисает челюсть. Стив отворачивается и возвращается к прерванной игре в гляделки с обоями на стене напротив. Тони не раздумывая поставил бы на его победу в этом соревновании. Он ждет продолжения, но его не следует.

– И это все?

Стив поднимает руку, чтобы почесать лицо, и от вида усталости и уязвимости, сквозящих в его облике, Тони готов убить того, кто явился их причиной. Но учитывая, что чаще всего это оказывается он сам, все их попытки наладить отношения с самого начала обречены.

– Это все, – бесцветным голосом отвечает Стив. – Иди на брифинг.

– Нет, нет, нет, – говорит Тони, подходя ближе. – Я притащился сюда, чтобы получить полноценную головомойку от Капитана Америки, как я того заслужил. Я же сказал, неопределенность. Я могу не выдержать.

– Иди на брифинг, – устало и равнодушно повторяет Стив.

Сердце Тони падает. Он прижимает руку к реактору, забыв, что на нем костюм и он не сможет этого почувствовать. Рука бемпомощно падает обратно, а пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются, пока он старается подавить желание схватиться за что-нибудь.

– Ладно, – говорит он, не в силах сдержать дрожь в голосе. – Хорошо. Я тебя понял, все ясно, но просто чтобы ты знал, я мысленно порвал себя на куски за то, что все испортил. Я... черт. Я не мог сидеть там и ничего не делать, ты же знаешь, я не мог.

– Я не сержусь на то, что ты ушел, – неожиданно произносит Стив, и Тони осекается.

– Что? – осторожно переспрашивает он, не веря своим ушам. – Эм, может ты не понял, что произошло, может, ты слишком быстро переключился в режим Капитана, но мы с Клинтом всех вас бросили и смотались, нас здесь не было, когда прозвучал сигнал сбора. Хотя нас специально попросили этого не делать.

Стив раздраженно качает головой.

– Вы знали, что на Нью Йорк собираются нападать? – спрашивает он, и несмотря на то, что он начинает проявлять недовольство, Тони чувствует радость. Злость всегда лучше, чем безразличие – злость по крайней мере означает эмоции. Безразличие не значит ничего.

– Нет, – отвечает Тони, удерживаясь от не очень уместного комментария, что он гений, но не телепат.

– А в Лондоне вы принесли пользу? – продолжает Стив тем же странным голосом.

– Да, – говорит Тони, хотя ему не нужно оправдываться, когда Стив как будто пытается сам его оправдать.

– Тогда заткнись, – советует Стив. – Перестань пытаться вывести меня из себя.

– Раньше ты никогда не колебался, прежде чем срываться на мне, – замечает Тони.

Стив только качает головой.

– Ага, раньше, – говорит он, прикрыв глаза и тяжело выдыхая через нос.

И Тони чувствует, как острые осколки, засевшие в сердце, оборачиваются тяжестью в животе, от которой начинает мутить, и он убеждается в страшной мысли, преследующей его с момента, когда он увидел трансляцию из Нью Йорка. Легкие сжимаются, становясь слишком маленькими, чтобы пропустить жуткий поток спутанных эмоций, который пытается вырваться наружу.

– Значит, это все, – легко говорит он, слишком легко, даже не отдавая себе отчета, подразумевает ли все еще только Лондон.

Стив, нахмурившись, поднимает на него глаза.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает он, и теперь кажется, что ни один из них не понимает, о чем они говорят.

– Это, – отвечает Тони, жестом показывая на них обоих. – Меня и тебя.

Выражение лица Стива вмиг становится непонимающим.

– Что? Это не касается... – потрясенно начинает он.

– Но... – неуверенно возражает Тони, а потом в его жизнь врываются шорох отодвигаемой ширмы и Фил Коулсон при полном параде, стоящий за ней.

– Джентльмены, – нейтрально говорит он, а Тони готов заорать.

– Брифинг, да, уже иду, – рявкает он, наклонившись, подхватывает шлем и с грохотом покидает помещение, раньше, чем кто-то из них успеет открыть рот. Сердце колотится в груди, а мозг циклически повторяет одну и ту же мысль: «что, черт возьми, сейчас произошло?»

* * *

Тони Старк признает себя лжецом. На этот счет нет никаких сомнений, несмотря на то, что он никогда не врет чтобы навредить кому-то или ради собственной выгоды. Моментами он может пренебречь менее важными вещами в пользу более важных, а моментами это намеренное уклонение от обязанностей. Иногда он может преувеличивать или, наоборот, замалчивать, но он всегда делает мысленный акцент на том, что в основном это происходит для того, чтобы защитить кого-то другого или что-то другое.

Но в данном случае сообщать Филу Коулсону, что он идет на брифинг, было наглой, эгоистичной ложью, потому что никакого желания идти туда у него не было, а сейчас ему было наплевать на всех, кроме себя. Он даже не будет искать себе занятие, чтобы убить время. Вместо этого он запирается в мастерской, сняв доспех, и просто сидит там, пялясь на фигурку Кэпа, замершую на верстаке.

Он решительно не знает, что делать дальше. Он уже приготовился залатать все эмоциональные дыры и смириться с последствиями того, что между ним и Стивом все пошло наперекосяк, но похоже, не все так просто. Он фокусируется на словах Стива о том, что он не уходит, и вспыхнувшей снова надежде, настойчиво пытающейся расшевелить ту его часть, которая подстрекает свернуться в клубок и просто умереть. И в этой внутренней войне он не может принять ни одну из сторон.

И это еще не учитывая последнюю переменную – то, что Стив признался, что не злится на Тони за побег в Лондон. Он не может выбросить ее из головы – на его взгляд, Стив настолько расстроен этим, что сразу перешел к безразличной стадии «должен был догадаться, что Тони сделает какую-нибудь глупость», минуя стадию криков и ругани. У Тони есть подозрения, что такую модель поведения он перенял у Пеппер, и тот факт, что теперь они смотрели на него совершенно одинаковыми взглядами, заставлял его раз за разом чувствовать себя все большим дерьмом.

– Сэр, Директор Фьюри и агент Коулсон только что вошли в здание, и с ними агент Бартон.

Тони моргает, тянется за игрушкой и крепко сжимает ее в руке, как талисман.

– Думаю, запереться здесь от них – не очень хорошая идея, – угрюмо говорит он.

– Нет, сэр, – соглашается Джарвис извиняющимся тоном. – Директор Фьюри хочет сообщить вам, что если вы отказываетесь идти на принудительное совещание, то он принесет совещание сюда.

После паузы он продолжает:

– Также он хотел бы напомнить, что в данный момент вы могли быть на пути за решетку. В свете этой информации я полагаю, что брифинг является меньшим из двух зол.

– Не тебе судить, ты никогда не был на брифинге, – ворчит Тони. Наклонившись вперед и положив локоть на верстак, он подносит зажатую в кулаке фигурку к лицу и прижимает пластиковую голову к переносице, зажмурив глаза.

– Стив в здании? – спрашивает Тони, постукивая шлемом игрушки себя по лбу, как будто это помогает ему думать.

– Нет, он еще не вернулся, – отвечает Джарвис. – Хотите, чтобы я нашел его?

– Нет, – немедленно, почти на автопилоте, отвечает Тони. – Нет, я не выдержу одновременно и его и Фьюри. Ладно. Следи за моими жизненными показателями, Джей, и если с ними что-то произойдет – можешь считать, что Коулсон меня пристрелил.

– Принято, – вздыхает Джарвис, а Тони роняет фигурку Капитана обратно на верстак и направляется наверх, расхлебывать кашу, которую заварил. Наверное, ему следовало сначала принять душ – в некоторых местах он все еще измазан мерзкой вонючей слизью, неведомо как проникшей внутрь доспеха, и он уверен, что выглядит не лучше, чем Стив некоторое время назад.

Ну и похрен, мстительно думает он. Если Фьюри хочет пообщаться с ним – пусть мирится с сопровождающими его грязью и запахом.

Войдя в кухню, он отмечает, что и Клинт все еще в таком же виде, он весь покрыт кровью и слизью, и учуять его можно с противоположного конца комнаты. Натянув толстовку прямо на боевой костюм и надвинув капюшон на голову, он с виноватым видом восседает на кухонной стойке.

Коулсон и Фьюри тоже там. Коулсон стоит рядом с Клинтом – черт, какая, наверное, сила воли на это требуется, – а Фьюри расслабленно прислонился к холодильнику.

– Как мило с твоей стороны к нам присоединиться, – говорит он. – Присаживайся.

Тони демонстративно игнорирует его и встает рядом с Клинтом, потянувшись, чтобы включить кофемашину.

– Опусти свою задницу на стул, Старк, – рявкает Фьюри, но Тони только опирается о стойку, сложив руки на груди и состроив самую воинственную гримасу, на которую способен. Он понимает, что они с Клинтом похожи сейчас на угрюмых тинейджеров, пойманных за нарушение комендантского часа. Черт, для полного комплекта им не хватает только Стива с его тинейджерской строптивостью и несговорчивостью.

Никто не издает ни звука. В тишине слышно только булькание кофемашины и тихий гул холодильника. Тони ощущает на себе пристальный взгляд Фьюри, но его это не волнует. Его волнует только реакция Стива – или отсутствие таковой – на всю провальность этой ситуации, и больше ничего. Ну, еще он предпочел бы, чтобы Клинт не выглядел так, словно собирается прыгать с крыши, но в этом вопросе он вроде как доверяет Коулсону. Тот определенно способен удержать Клинта на привязи, если понадобится – то и в прямом смысле.

В конце концов Фьюри сдвигает дело с мертвой точки, заговорив первым.

– Вы оба условно под арестом.

– Я уже давно условно под арестом, – замечает Клинт, и Тони глотает готовый сорваться с губ смешок, потому что это действительно неподходящий для веселья момент.

– А ты в одном шаге от увольнения, – холодно отвечает Фьюри, и Тони чувствует, как Клинт напрягается.

– За что? – спрашивает он, почти крича. – За то, что делал свою работу?

– Они нуждались в нас, – поддерживает его Тони. – У Джеймса Бонда все получалось весьма дерьмово.

Убийственный взгляд Фьюри обращается на него. Даже в половинную силу он способен вводить в  ужас. Но Тони не дает себя запугать.

– Если бы не мы, все вышло бы из-под контроля, – говорит он. – Убито восемь человек, ты в курсе? Восемь, а если бы нас там не было, было бы намного больше.

– Этого недостаточно! – голос Фьюри поднимается почти до предела. – Знаете, как вас теперь характеризует ВСБ? Вы даете им все новые и новые поводы применить к вам силовые методы.

– Мы делали свою работу! – снова кричит Клинт, наклоняясь вперед и опираясь руками о стойку, словно готовится напасть на Фьюри. Господи, Тони даже хочется, чтобы он это сделал, он бы отдал одно из своих припрятанных на подобный случай небольших состояний, только чтобы увидеть это. К его разочарованию, маневр Клинта пресекает опустившаяся на его плечо твердая рука Коулсона, придавливающая его обратно к месту. Клинт нехотя откидывается назад, и Тони готов поспорить на какое-нибудь из тех состояний, что если бы это попытался сделать кто-то кроме Коулсона, то остался бы с переломанными пальцами.

– Мне стоило огромного труда не дать вас посадить, – сообщает Фьюри сверлящему его дерзким взглядом Тони. – Ты вообще осознаешь последствия взлома серверов ЩИТа?

– Докажи, что я это сделал, – парирует Тони с вызовом в голосе, потому что знает, что Фьюри не сможет. Конечно, он их взломал, и они оба это знают, но нигде в системе не осталось доказательств его вины.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не смогу, – рычит Фьюри. – Кстати, ВСБ включил это в список причин, по которым Тони Старка следует арестовать. Их не устраивает давать тебе какую бы то ни было свободу, учитывая, как ты обычно ей распоряжаешься.

– Я поступил правильно, и ты это знаешь! – взрывается Тони.

– Тебе не было позволено! – кричит Фьюри в ответ. – Какого хрена ты решил, что...

– Это было командное решение, – вмешивается голос, и Тони чуть не хватается за сердце. Обернувшись, он видит стоящего в дверях Стива, все еще в униформе и покрытого грязью. Но кровь и сажа каким-то образом добавляют ему авторитетности, которую он буквально излучает, стоя там в полном образе Капитана Америки, скрестив руки на груди и упрямо выдвинув челюсть.

– Что, прости? – уставившись на него, спрашивает Фьюри.

– Я решил их отпустить, – пожимает плечами Стив, и Тони едва удается скрыть шок от этой абсолютной и безоговорочной лжи. – Так что либо наказывайте нас всех, либо оставьте все как есть.

Фьюри рассматривает Стива, словно размышляя, как бы расправиться с Капитаном Америкой, не вызвав народного восстания. Клинт пытается контролировать выражение своего лица, но не может полностью скрыть облегчения, а Тони знает, что смотрит на Стива так, как будто тот снова ударил его.

– Стив... – начинает он, не желая, чтобы тот героически влезал в дебаты ради него. Не то чтобы он не мог справиться с Ником Фьюри самостоятельно, но ведь Стив уже дал понять, что недоволен его сегодняшним поступком.

– Тони, – бесстрастно отвечает Стив, продолжая смотреть на Фьюри. – Заткнись. Ты сейчас в шаге от того, чтобы _сделать глупость_.

Челюсть Тони падает, потому что он слышит, как Стив это произносит, медленно и подчеркивая интонацией, и да, он понимает. Понимает, что делает Стив, что он говорит, что кроется за этим шифром, и внезапно его мозг разгоняется до миллиона миль в час, потому что раз они все еще сообщают друг другу, когда собираются сделать глупость, то это значит, что они все еще вместе. Это понимание обрушивается на него такой тяжестью, что ему даже приходится сесть. Или упасть – он сейчас не в том настроении, чтобы выбирать выражения.

Фьюри смеривает Стива, а затем и Тони долгим тяжелым взглядом. Он открывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, но, видимо, хорошо подумав, качает головой и поднимает руки, показывая, что с него достаточно.

– Вместе мы – команда, – говорит Стив Фьюри. – Наказывайте нас как команду, а не по отдельности. Давайте проясним: даже если мы позволим исключить Тони из команды, то доспехи и все его оборудование продолжает принадлежать ему. Правительство ведь уже пыталось устранить его, и безуспешно, так что все, чего вы добьетесь – это заставите его работать в одиночку, а это будет значить, что ему не придется ни перед кем отчитываться.

Он замолкает, продолжая смотреть на Фьюри.

– Если ВСБ не отстанет от вас, то исключайте из состава ЩИТа всю команду. Дайте нам статус независимой группы, сотрудничающей со ЩИТом, чтобы мы могли работать вместе, но вы не оказывались между двух огней. Либо мы продолжаем быть частью ЩИТа и продолжаем делать то, что считаем нужным сами, даже если вы против. Решайте, Директор.

– Тактический гений, – тихо комментирует Тони, и Фьюри бросает на него действительно страшный взгляд.

– Послушай Капитана, Старк, заткнись, – нетерпеливо говорит он.

– Вы без приглашения пришли в мою башню, – возражает Тони. – Не вам говорить мне заткнуться. _Он_ живет здесь, ему это сойдет с рук, – добавляет он, мотнув головой в сторону Стива.

– Мне ясно, почему ему это сходит с рук, – хмыкает Фьюри, и Тони готов поклясться, что видит, как все волосы на теле Стива встают дыбом.

– Мы уходим всей командой, если это необходимо, – рычит он, и Тони это когда-нибудь добьет – то, что эта интонация заставляет волну дрожи пробегать по его позвоночнику, черт, он не должен находить злого Капитана Америку таким привлекательным.

– Ладно, ладно, я понял, – говорит Фьюри с успокаивающим жестом, противоречащим его тону и тому, как он закатывает глаза. – Никаких шуток насчет личной жизни, даже если таковая будет мешать функционированию команды.

– Вы нихрена не знаете, – грубо вставляет Тони.

– Нечего тут знать, – выплевывает Стив, и мозг Тони снова зависает, как от удара. Подождите, десять секунд назад они вернулись к тому, что совершали глупости вместе, а теперь тут нечего знать? О чем вообще Стив говорит?

– Ну, если ты настаиваешь, – говорит Фьюри, но видно, что он не поверил ни одному слову. Тони чувствует горечь: если все вокруг знают, что между ним и Стивом что-то происходит, то почему Стив категорически отрицает это? Хорошо, отрицает перед всеми кроме Тони, для которого у него никогда не находится прямого ответа.

В итоге он возвращается к тому, что, как и десять минут назад, не понимает, что происходит и как реагировать на все это.

Откуда-то из недр костюма Коулсона раздается негромкий писк. Он вытягивает из кармана телефон и быстро пробегает глазами по экрану.

– Дедпул вернулся, – сообщает он Фьюри, и тот опускает голову.

– Из огня да в полымя, – вздыхает он и кивает Стиву перед тем, как повернуться и проследовать к выходу, сопровождаемый Коулсоном. – Я обдумаю ваше предложение, Капитан, – обернувшись через плечо, говорит он. – И сообщу ВСБ о том, что это было командное решение – отправить этих двух идиотов через Атлантику. Они лучше воспримут новость, если будут знать, что все произошло согласно приказу компетентного лидера.

Тони решительно открывает рот, чтобы высказать протест, чтобы поспорить, чтобы объяснить Фьюри, что поехал потому, что сам хотел поехать, а не потому, что так сказал Капитан Америка, но Клинт слишком быстрым для человека движением хватает его, одной рукой зажимая рот, а другой сдавливая шею. Двери лифта закрываются, но Тони едва замечает это сквозь вспышку слепой паники, явившуюся реакцией на ограничение дыхания. Он издает задушенный хрип, вырывается из захвата Клинта и кричит на него:

– Какого хрена ты делаешь?

– Ты собирался сказать ему, что Кэп не знал, что мы ушли! – выкрикивает Клинт. – Ваша любовная ссора не дает тебе права вести себя как придурок и подставлять нас всех!

– Нет никакой любовной ссоры, ты что, обкурился? – огрызается Тони. – Стив ясно дал понять...

– О, нет, – качает головой Клинт, тыкая ему пальцем прямо в лицо. – Нет, нет, не желаю оказываться в центре этого гребанного цирка. Вы двое нарезаете круги друг вокруг друга с тех пор, как мы переехали сюда, нет, Тони, молчи, ты знаешь, что я прав, и если вы в конце концов не договоритесь, клянусь, я застрелю вас обоих. Вы разрушите команду этими своими постоянными препирательствами, и как бы пафосно это ни звучало, но чертова команда – это единственное, что у некоторых из нас осталось!

Наступает долгая тишина.

– Так. Сейчас вы обсудите чувства и всю остальную хрень, – подытоживает Клинт, спрыгивает со стойки и идет к лестнице. – Я в вентиляцию.

– Сходи в душ, ты воняешь, – кричит ему вслед Тони.

– Со своей жизнью сначала разберись, – не остается в долгу Клинт, и последнее, что видит Тони перед тем, как тот исчезает на лестнице – это его средний палец.

Некоторое время Тони рассматривает пустой проход, потому что Стив все еще рядом, и он не знает, что делать дальше. Он думает, что Клинт в каком-то смысле прав, им нужно договориться до чего-нибудь раньше, чем их распри испортят все и всем. Вот только он не знает, как это возможно для них – не ругаться. Единственный очевидный выход – это если Стив съедет из башни, и они будут видеться только на официальных встречах Мстителей. Хоть такое решение и заставляет его сердце разрываться на части.

Рука, опустившаяся на его плечо, заставляет его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности; он оборачивается и отбрасывает ее, пульс громко стучит в ушах. Стив отступает на шаг, подняв руки в жесте капитуляции.

– И ты еще жаловался, что я не позволяю себя трогать, – резонно замечает он. – Если память мне не изменяет, ты называл меня лицемерным.

Злость застилает глаза Тони, такая сильная, какой он не ощущал уже очень давно. Он выбрасывает вперед обе руки и толкает Стива. Тот даже не сдвигается, и это злит Тони еще больше.

– Ты шутишь? – кричит он и снова толкает Стива, на этот раз заставляя его покачнуться. – После всего, что было сегодня, ты можешь шутить?!

 – Как будто ты говоришь что-то дельное. Что еще мне остается? – отвечает Стив.

– Обсудить все, что случилось! – кричит Тони. – Наорать на меня за то, что отсутствовал!

– Я не хочу говорить о Лондоне, – с отвращением говорит Стив. – Оставь это.

– Почему нет? – бросает вызов Тони. – Давай, ты никогда не стеснялся высказать свое мнение на любую тему...

– Потому что при одной мысли об этом я прихожу в такую ярость, что не знаю, что сделаю! – выкрикивает Стив, и это тот самый взрыв, которого так ждал Тони. – И это не потому, что ты ушел, не потому, что ты посчитал правильным поехать в Лондон, не потому, что не смог помочь здесь, а потому, что ты даже не потрудился сообщить мне о своем решении!

– Это все твои доводы? – неверяще спрашивает Тони.

– Да! – кричит Стив, видимым усилием сдерживая себя. – И тот факт, что я не могу отделить Лондон от нас с тобой, убивает меня.

В ушах Тони стоит какой-то странный звон. Ответная реплика замирает на языке, гнев сменяется совершенной растерянностью.

– О чем мы вообще спорим? – обессиленно спрашивает он. – О Лондоне, или чем-то другом?

Стив игнорирует этот вопрос.

– Даже чертовы правила вежливости не побудили тебя сказать мне, – мрачно говорит он.

Тони пристально смотрит на него.

– Конечно, не побудили. Ты бы остановил нас.

Стив отвечает таким же прямым взглядом.

– В данном случае не остановил бы.

Тони издает недоверчивый звук.

– Остановил бы.

– Ты не можешь знать наверняка, – злится он, и Тони осекается. – Господи, Тони, ты как будто уже все решил насчет меня, и не даешь себе труда даже поговорить со мной, потому что думаешь, что знаешь все наперед. Ты не даешь мне шанса показать, что я не собираюсь ругать вас за это. Слушай, вы с Клинтом спасли кучу людей, разрулив ситуацию, которая выходила из-под контроля. По моему мнению, это – определяющий фактор. Только... черт, ну почему ты всегда думаешь, что знаешь, как я отреагирую?

Тони моргает несколько раз, медленно, но верно переваривая все, что сейчас услышал. То, что Стив одобрил бы решение Тони поехать, что отпустил бы их. Что в действительности был недоволен не из-за того, что ему пришлось в одиночку, без поддержки команды сражаться с легионом чертовых роботов-разрушителей, а из-за того, что Тони не доверял ему настолько, чтобы предупредить.

– Без понятия, – слышит Тони свой тихий голос. – Мне стоит перестать?

– Стоит, – коротко отвечает Стив, а потом сгребает воротник рубашки Тони, притягивает к себе и целует.

Это даже не совсем поцелуй, просто губы Стива, прижимающиеся к его губам, и Тони удивленно хрипит, что оказывается ошибкой, потому что Стив его отпускает, тяжело дыша. Тони недоверчиво пялится на него, чувствуя все оттенки эмоций, теснящихся и расталкивающих друг друга в груди, но это не так больно, как было раньше, потому что – черт, Стив только что его поцеловал.

– Ты меня поцеловал, – говорит он и вздрагивает от глупости своей реплики.

– Ты сказал, что чувствуешь что-то ко мне, – оправдывается Стив, придерживая его за локти, и его голос такой отрывистый, как будто они все еще ругаются, а не целуются.

– Пеппер сказала, что думала, что я что-то чувствую к тебе, – поправляет Тони, и Стив хмурится.

– Перестань увиливать.

Тони колеблется. Потому что внутри все еще свежа боль, он не уверен, что разобрался в ситуации, не понимает, зол на него Стив, или все же нет. Но он не собирается признаваться в этом Стиву, чтобы тот не решил продолжить обсуждения сегодняшних событий.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы окончательно выяснить все, что его интересует, он начинает колебаться, и Стив замечает это. Конечно, он не может не заметить.

– Понял, – коротко бросает Стив и отпускает его руки, нет, нет, нет, после того, как его поцеловал Капитан Америка, Тони просто не может снова все проебать.

– Ты сводишь меня с ума, – говорит он, и слова незатыкаемым потоком слетают с его языка. – Конечно, у меня есть чувства к тебе, я даже не понимаю, почему это под вопросом. Ты – единственный человек, мнение которого для меня важно, даже если иногда я тебя не слушаю, черт, и я могу трогать тебя хоть целыми днями. Я с таким же успехом могу быть рядом с тобой целыми днями и не трогать тебя, ты же двадцатипятилетний придурок со строгими правилами насчет интимности, и я думаю, что заслужил медаль за то, что мирюсь с этим, более того – _хочу_ мириться с этим. Даже Клинт знает, что я к тебе что-то чувствую, думаю, ты тоже это прекрасно знаешь, ты просто не можешь решить, что с этим делать.

К тому моменту, как он заканчивает свою тираду, Стив распрямляется и смотрит на него так, как будто он только что объявил, что собирается раздать все свои деньги и пойти жить нищим отшельником в пустыню. Хотя Тони мог сказать и что-то подобное, он не помнит всех слов, вылетевших из его рта.

– Вау, – тихо говорит он после тридцатисекундной тишины, избегая смотреть на Стива. – Как насчет того, чтобы испробовать мою новую технологию стирания памяти? Обещаю удалить только последние две минуты.

– Не шути, – напряженно отвечает Стив. – Только не сейчас. Не шути, не уходи от ответа, не пори чушь.

– Извини, но насчет порония чуши ты не прав, я только что умудрился открыть тебе душу посредством жуткого приступа словесного поноса, – говорит Тони, не обращая внимания на выражение лица Стива. – Твоя очередь. И внесу ясность: на данный момент мы закончили говорить о лондонской части наших разногласий и перешли на нас с тобой.

Стив ничего не отвечает. Он открывает рот, но потом закрывает его и хмурится. Делает вдох и выдох, а потом тянется и чешет в затылке таким знакомым неловким жестом. Тони шагает к нему и твердо отводит его руку, взяв ее за запястье.

– Швы, – напоминает он, и Стив на миг выглядит удивленным, а потом позволяет ему сделать это.

– Дерьмо, – тяжело выдыхает он. – Я никогда не думал... это было как несбыточная мечта – быть с кем-то вот так, – смущенно и с намеком на бруклинский акцент продолжает он. – Особенно с тем, кого я сам... – он замолкает, качая головой.

– Эмоционально недоразвитые, да? – вырывается у Тони прежде, чем он успевает подумать, и Стив удивленно смотрит на него.

– Я стараюсь, – с жаром говорит он, беря Тони за руку. Его пальцы плотно обхватывают запястье, и если он сожмет их сильнее – то что-нибудь сломает, но потом он мягко проводит по тыльной стороне ладони Тони и переплетает его пальцы со своими в пугающе интимном жесте.

– Ладно, но мне нужно знать, – сообщает Тони Стиву, который кажется сейчас растерянным, открытым и уязвимым. – Ты и Баки.

Дернувшись, Стив опускает взгляд на их соединенные руки.

– Не твое чертово дело, – наконец отвечает он и притягивает Тони ближе, до тех пор, пока не прижимается губами к его макушке, совсем как когда-то, казалось бы, очень давно. Тони не глядя тянется свободной рукой и ведет по бицепсу Стива, а потом по плечу, беспомощно хватаясь за него. Вторая рука Стива ложится ему на талию, а губы спускаются вниз, пока они не оказываются на одном уровне, и Тони не чувствует дыхание Стива на своей щеке.

– Скажи мне, что я делаю глупость, – низко и хрипло просит Стив.

– Не хочу, – честно признается Тони. – Я слишком эгоист. Хотя ты явно делаешь.

– Мне не кажется, что это такая уж глупость, – возражает Стив с коротким смешком. – Наоборот, единственная вещь, которая имеет смысл.

– Ты говорил это раньше, – Тони немного отстраняется. Он чувствует, как его борода трется о кожу Стива, а уголок его рта прижат к уголку рта Стива, от чего вниз по спине прокатываются теплые волны. – Но мы продолжаем ругаться.

– Мы всегда будем ругаться, – говорит Стив, ведя рукой вверх от талии Тони и останавливаясь на лопатке, чтобы прижать его к себе еще крепче. Тони дышит через нос, и чувствует ответное дыхание Стива. Потеревшись кончиком носа о щеку Стива, Тони наблюдает, как дергается его шея, когда он тяжело сглатывает.

– Тони, – бормочет Стив совершенно разбитым голосом. Тони слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать губы Стива своими, но тот тоже немного сдвигается, так что их губы успевают встретиться только на короткое мгновение. Но Стив не отстраняется, а Тони не хочет спугнуть его, поэтому замирает неподвижно, приоткрыв рот и дыша одним со Стивом воздухом. Тот снова тяжело сглатывает и наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь к губам Тони, сильно, горячо, идеально. По-видимому, он быстро расправляется с остатками своих предубеждений, потому что следующее движение совершает только для того, чтобы раскрыть рот и обнять Тони за шею, удерживая на месте, как будто тот способен куда-то уйти.

Совершенно нет – его пальцы вцепляются в пояс Стива, сжимаясь сильнее и сильнее, они целуются, и Тони кажется, что они могут делать это все время. По крайней мере, пока они заняты этим, они не смогут спорить или драться.

Он отстраняется, тяжело дыша, и встречает взгляд Стива, в котором светится открытость, беззащитность и честность, но ни грамма страха, который Тони ожидал там увидеть. Хотя проблемой Стива ведь был не страх, правда? Это был недостаток доверия, готовности подставить друг другу спину в любых обстоятельствах, даже когда они не сходились во мнениях ни по одному вопросу.

Не думая, Тони поднимает руку и прослеживает пальцами морщинку между бровями Стива, желая стереть все тревоги, злость и печаль, которые он когда-либо заставил пережить Стива Роджерса. Стив закрывает глаза и склоняется вперед, пока Тони не приходится убрать руку. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Тони и слегка покачивает головой из стороны в сторону, продолжая держать Тони за талию.

Это кажется таким естественным, что даже немного беспокоит. Словно между ними все так и должно быть, так легко и правильно, но сейчас это кажется очень странным. Если бы вселенная считала их взаимоотношения хорошей идеей, то все сложилось бы с того момента, как они первый раз увидели друг друга, ведь так? Или, может быть, это работает по-другому, и совсем не важно, раз у них что-то получается. Получится. Может получиться.

Тяжело выдохнув, Тони зажмуривается и еще сильнее прижимается лбом ко лбу Стива, чтобы перестать думать хотя бы на одну чертову минуту. В моменты вроде этого у него появляется желание отпустить какой-нибудь легкомысленный комментарий, после которого дистанция между ним и Стивом непременно увеличится, потому что он не желает позволять себе зависеть от кого-то, ни психически, ни эмоционально. Он на время подавляет этот порыв в надежде разобраться наконец в этой ситуации до того, как они со Стивом снова начнут задевать друг друга за живое. Сейчас не время для раздумий и сомнений; если это в принципе может получиться, он хочет знать, что Стив уверен в своем решении и не начнет внезапно психовать или не сбежит...

Ужасная перспектива. Тони делает усилие, чтобы спросить:

– Итак, ты и я?..

Стив сглатывает, и Тони наблюдает за движением его адамова яблока.

– Думаю... думаю, дело всегда было во мне и в тебе, так? – говорит он.

Тони вопросительно поднимает бровь. Стив понимает его и кивает, и от этого с плеч Тони падает груз.

– Да, – твердо говорит Стив. – Точно, да.

– Ты уверен? – уточняет Тони, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал легкомысленно. – Потому что, знаешь...

Стив обрывает его на полуслове, поймав его губы своими. Он крепко целует Тони, вышибая из легких весь воздух, и, господи, Тони слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы определить, когда он играет нечестно.

Тони дергается назад, достаточно сильно, чтобы они врезались в кухонную стойку. Он проводит руками по груди Стива и останавливает их на его плечах, безуспешно пытаясь удержать его губы подальше от своих, потому что если Стив продолжит целовать его так, то он никогда не скажет, а Стив должен это услышать, он должен знать, что Тони не изменится волшебным образом. Он должен знать, что несмотря на все хорошее, что есть в Тони – ум, сообразительность и честность, он всегда будет в чем-нибудь помехой...

– А что будет, когда мы опять неизбежно все испортим? – спрашивает он, и Стив точно играет нечестно, прослеживая губами линию подбородка и челюсти Тони, горячо дыша ему в ухо. – Я имею в виду, когда я все испорчу.

Стив не утруждается даже возразить, что Тони ничего не испортит.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я буду на тебя злиться, – выдыхает он, но Тони уже завелся и до него едва доходит смысл его слов. – Иногда грандиозно, невероятно сильно злиться, но знай, что это не значит, что я уйду.

– А что если я сделаю что-то такое...

Стив быстро отодвигается, и Тони на секунду оказывается дезориентированным.

– Пока я не скажу «Тони, я ухожу от тебя», вот этими конкретными словами, можешь быть уверен, что мы все еще вместе, и вместе разберемся со всем этим дерьмом. Просто постарайся не провоцировать это. Ты можешь хотя бы использовать свой мозг и постараться не злить меня и не делать ничего опасного.

Тони открывает рот, но готовые вырваться слова замирают на языке, когда он внезапно вспоминает, о чем думал несколько недель назад, когда они разговаривали после того, как Стив его ударил. Что же это было? Твою мать, эта же самая мысль и пришла тогда ему в голову – не важно, был ли Стив зол на него, не важно, насколько он вышел из себя, пока они способны каким-то образом разрешить этот конфликт.

– О, – тихо говорит он, и Стив улыбается.

– Это было внезапное озарение?

– Ставлю твою суперамериканскую задницу – оно самое, – задерживая дыхание, отвечает Тони, и без лишней спешки притягивает к себе Стива и целует его. Руки Стива возвращаются ему на затылок, явно в попытке углубить поцелуй, но прежде, чем он успеват это сделать, Тони отодвигается, вспомнив еще о чем-то.

– Постой, у меня что, теперь отношения с Капитаном Америкой?

– Не знаю, а ты сам как думаешь? – спрашивает Стив, потому что иногда он такая сволочь. Задумчиво опустив глаза, он продолжает: – Знаешь, не только ты можешь все испортить. Я тоже это умею.

Тони пялится на него.

– Ты Капитан Америка, – говорит он, а потом хмыкает, что-то обдумывая. – А еще ты Стив Роджерс, а у Стива Роджерса дерьмовый характер, когда он устал, и даже когда нет – он может быть упрямой ворчливой сволочью, из-за этого он постоянно спорит, никого не слушает и все принимает слишком близко к сердцу, и почему это я тебя опять целую?

Стив смеется и качает головой, словно Тони сказал что-то странное, но в то же время забавное, и когда он наклоняется для еще одного поцелуя, Тони не возражает.

– Да, я именно такой, – бормочет он в губы Тони. – Придурок.

– Полный идиот, – соглашается Тони. – Но в тебе еще куча разного другого, знаешь.

– Например? – спрашивает Стив, изогнув губы в ленивой улыбке.

Тони втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, изобразив задумчивость.

– Хм, дай подумать. Симпатичный, высокий, блондин, с таким отпадным прессом и задницей, что...

– Знаешь, можно подумать, что тебя интересует только моя внешность, – бесстрастно замечает Стив.

Пожав плечами, Тони проводит пальцами по его груди.

– Что тут сказать? Под красивой оберткой скрывается старое ворчливое содержимое.

Стив закатывает глаза и отворачивается, но Тони быстрым движением ловит его за подбородок и поворачивает его голову обратно.

– Эй, эй. Ты уже должен был разобраться, что такое дружеские шутки. И ты уже знаешь, что я о тебе думаю, – серьезно говорит он. – Если когда ты видишь, как я на тебя пялюсь, ты спрашиваешь себя: «эй, а может, Тони думает обо мне что-то хорошее?» – не сомневайся. Просто знай. Я мог бы применить к тебе столько прилагательных, сколько даже вспомнить не могу, просто...

Он замолкает и тянется поцеловать Стива, не нарушая зрительного контакта. Отстранившись, он пожимает плечами.

– Поверь мне, – говорит он, и Стив медленно кивает, а потом наклоняется и проводит губами по губам Тони.

– Попытаюсь, – бормочет он, и это звучит как обещание. Тони прижимается к нему и целует, наслаждаясь тем, как дыхание Стива прерывается. Он не дразнит, погладив пальцами его подбородок, он притягивает голову Стива ближе к себе. Поцелуй становится диким и отчаянным, но Тони все равно, руки Стива блуждают по его спине и предплечьям, пальцы комкают рубашку и запутываются в волосах, перемещаясь быстро и хаотично. Тони не в лучшем состоянии, он обнимает Стива как перевозбужденный подросток, то отталкивая, то еще сильнее прижимая к себе, чтобы жадно брать все, что сможет.

Рука соскальзывает со спины на бедро, и каким-то уголком сознания Тони понимает, что они все еще находятся на кухне, а это не место для подобных вещей, учитывая, сколько в этом здании живет людей, в том числе и шпионов. Однако, сосредоточиться на этом слишком сложно, потому что Стив продолжает его целовать быстро и сильно, нажимая языком и сдавливая в объятиях так как будто он обезумев пытается восполнить всю свою жизненную норму физического контакта за десять минут. Боже, для того, кто так негативно относился к прикосновениям, он определенно шагнул далеко вперед в изживании старых привычек.

– Черт, – вскрикивает Стив, шаря руками по пояснице Тони. – Господи, не могу перестать тебя трогать...

Тони задушенно ухмыляется ему в рот.

– Не просил тебя переставать.

Стив стонет и задирает одной рукой рубашку Тони, а вторую возвращает на его поясницу.

– Хочу... – начинает он, но замолкает, подавившись словами. Он хватает Тони под зад, и, прежде, чем тот успевает что-то понять, поднимает и сажает на стойку, вжавшись пахом между его бедрами, не переставая при этом целовать.

Тело Тони простреливает страстью, и хоть он не слабак, но не может отрицать тот факт, что без костюма Стив способен побороть его даже не вспотев. Он чувствует возбуждение Стива, ощущает твердость члена, прижатого к его собственному, напряжение в мышцах спины, когда Стив подается вперед, рыча в губы Тони.

А потом Стив отодвигается.

Он рассматривает Тони потемневшими от желания глазами, а его грудь тяжело вздымается. Он выглядит безумным в самом хорошем смысле этого слова, и смотрит на Тони так, словно хочет его съесть. Его руки лежат на бедрах Тони, а в штанах хорошо видна выпуклость, так почему, какого черта он остановился?

– Если ты сейчас снова решишь, что тебе не нравятся прикосновения, я тебя _прикончу_ , – рявкает на него Тони.

Стив наклоняется вперед и прижимается ртом к щеке Тони рядом с ухом.

– Нет, – отвечает он. – Я просто хотел предложить не трахаться на кухонном столе, когда в доме полно людей.

Тони чуть не проглатывает язык. Он немного отодвигает голову и видит, что Стив смотрит на него вызывающе, а его щеки окрасил румянец.

– Тебе можно это говорить? Почему я уверен, что это как-то не подобает Капитану Америке?

Стив закатывает глаза.

– Тогда я сниму костюм, – предлагает он, а потом его лицо становится серьезным. – Мы можем, если ты, конечно, хочешь.

– Вот теперь я хочу сказать «нет» из принципа, потому что не сплю с глупыми людьми, а если ты спрашиваешь, хочу ли я этого, то ты полный идиот, – говорит Тони, качая головой. – Стив. Серьезно.

– Я серьезен, – подтверждает Стив.

– Серьезный идиот, если думаешь, что я могу не хотеть, – повторяет Тони. – Я думал, это ты собираешься тянуть время и настаивать на традиционно положенных трех свиданиях в ресторане.

Стив пренебрежительно хмыкает.

– Глубоко сомневаюсь, что сейчас это имеет значение. А если имеет – ладно, если мы уже в это ввязались – почему нет?

На это Тони улыбается, не думая о том, что это получается легко и естественно, совсем не похоже на его обычные ухмылки и косые взгляды.

– В нашей ситуации это определенно лишнее, – убежденно произносит он.

Стив улыбается и целует его, так нежно, что у Тони кружится голова.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, и сердце Тони подпрыгивает, потому что он действительно собирается трахнуть Стива Роджерса, и это делает его самым счастливым человеком на планете. А потом Стив еще раз доказывает, что он полная задница, когда отстраняется и смотрит Тони в глаза.

– При одном условии.

– Сначала жениться на тебе я не согласен, – говорит Тони, и Стив отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник.

– Очень смешно. Я хотел сказать, при условии, что ты сходишь в душ, – с невинным видом уточняет он.

Тони позволяет своей челюсти упасть.

– Что, прямо сейчас? – неверяще спрашивает он.

– Да, сейчас, – отвечает Стив. – Ты себя нюхал после того, как вернулся из Лондона?

– А ты сам на себя смотрел? – парирует Тони. – Ты тоже не выглядишь свежим, Кэп.

– Я и не говорил, что в душ нужно только тебе, – пожимает плечами Стив, отступая со знакомым упрямым огоньком в глазах, и Тони задумчиво разглядывает его.

– Я именно так и понял, – говорит он, соскальзывая со стойки. – А до сих пор ты раз за разом доказываешь, что я ошибался, думая о тебе хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

– Где-то я уже это слышал, – Стив кладет руки на бедра Тони, чтобы резко развернуть его и подтолкнуть в сторону лифта. – Иди.

– Сэр, да, сэр, – салютует Тони, и Стив смеется, руками ловя его и снова толкая к выходу.

Удивительно, как легко чувствует себя Тони, несмотря на все, что было сказано и сделано за последнее время. Иллюзий о том, что будет просто, у него нет, потому что ничего никогда не бывает просто, особенно у них, но в эту секунду кажется, что это того стоит. И когда они вместе заходят в лифт, Стив притягивает его ближе, обняв одной рукой за шею и прижавшись губами к макушке Тони. Хоть тот и надеялся на новые поцелуи, но все равно счастлив стоять там, положив руки на бедра Стива, водить рукой по его спине и позволять себя обнимать.

– Джарвис, выпусти меня на моем этаже, – тихо произносит Стив, и Тони вскидывает огорченный взгляд.

– Серьезно?

– Я грязный, ты грязный и воняешь как кучка дерьма, – говорит Стив, приподняв бровь. – Это будет душ не с сексуальной целью. А с целью стать чистыми.

– Здравствуй, Капитан Зануда, – ворчит Тони, обвиняюще смотря на него. – Ты никаким образом даже не намекнул на эту оговорку, когда предлагал сходить в душ.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Можешь дуться сколько хочешь, – говорит он, когда лифт тормозит и двери разъезжаются. – Но я бы с гораздо большим удовольствием тебя облизал, если бы знал, что то, что я облизываю – чистое.

Открыв рот, Тони наблюдает, как Стив не оглядываясь выходит из лифта. Только когда двери начинают закрываться, к нему возвращается способность связно думать.

– Ты специально ввел меня в заблуждение! – кричит он в удаляющуюся спину Стива. Неверяще покачав головой, пытаясь уложить в голове, что кроме всего прочего, что он узнал сегодня о Стиве Роджерсе, тот оказался еще и явным любителем дразнить, а потом обламывать.

– Джарвис, отметь сегодняшний день как замечательный, – говорит Тони, когда лифт снова трогается с места в сторону пентхауса.

– И где мне это отметить? – терпеливо спрашивает Джарвис. – В файле «Моменты, когда вы почти саботировали свое собственное благополучие и счастье»?

Тони выглядит оскорбленным.

– Ох, Джей. Детка, ты делаешь мне _больно_.

– Уверен, Капитан Роджерс поможет вам это пережить, сэр.

Тони весело хмыкает.

– Все, я переписываю твои коды. Больше никакой дерзости. Никаких умозаключений относительно моего благополучия и счастья.

– Конечно. Отмечу это где-нибудь в огромной папке «Моменты, когда сэр угрожает  переписать мои коды, но не исполняет угрозу», – говорит Джарвис, и Тони не может сдержать улыбки гордости за себя и Джарвиса.

– Сделай это, – говорит он. – И выключи аудио и видеозапись во всем пентхаусе.

– Уже сделано, сэр, – отвечает Джарвис, открывая двери лифта. Тони быстро заходит в свои комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь, чувствуя, как сердце стучит в странном ритме. Радость от предвкушения только немного перекрывает переполнившее его чувство «господи, неужели это произошло?» Облегчение, радость, еще раз облегчение и ужас, смешанные в одну кучу, и он уже упоминал облегчение?.. Все из-за того, что Стив не злится на него, не собирается убить его за сегодняшнее, не собирается выгнать его из команды.

Вместо этого он намерен попробовать быть с ним.

Ага. Стив Роджерс определенно или псих, или мазохист.

Выдохнув, Тони раздевается и залезает в душ, сделав воду такой горячей, какую может выдержать, и просто стоит под струями воды, опустив голову. Дыша ртом, он пытается привести в порядок сознание, все еще обуреваемое мыслями и эмоциями, а еще явно не до конца выветрившимся адреналином схватки. Не говоря уже о дрожи во всем теле после поцелуев со Стивом на кухне. От одной мысли об этом горячее желание скручивает живот, вихрем проходит вдоль конечностей и сжимает горло.

Он хочет Стива так сильно, что едва может видеть. Подумать только, теперь у него есть Стив, в его постели и его жизни, до тех пор, пока...

Тони заставляет себя остановиться, потому что испытываемые им в данный момент облегчение и радость слишком чисты и незапятнаны, и если он начнет анализировать, то опять все запутает и испортит.

С легкой улыбкой, изогнувшей уголок рта, Тони заставляет себя пошевелиться, чтобы начать отмывать с себя грязь и копоть. Не то чтобы он признал, что Стив был прав, но с каждой секундой он чувствует себя лучше, ноющие мышцы расслабляются и отдыхают. В любом случае если Стив действительно хочет секса с ним, то будет лучше, если он не будет покрыт инопланетной слизью.

А раз он решил еще немного понаслаждаться предвкушением, облегчением и легким головокружением от того, что будет спать с Капитаном Америкой... никто ведь не собирается доказывать, что _это_ – неверное решение?


	7. Chapter 7

Несмотря на всепоглощающее желание поскорее выбраться из душа, Тони заставляет себя мыться с особой тщательностью, чтобы уделить пару лишних моментов полным предвкушения мыслям. Сегодняшние события могли обернуться ужасным, катастрофическим провалом, и он не собирается принимать как должное то, что этого не произошло. Он не только уверился, что является самым удачливым человеком в мире, но осознал, что часть заслуги принадлежит тому факту, что он окружен самыми лучшими людьми.

Наконец он вылезает из душа и с полотенцем вокруг бедер добредает до своей комнаты, но в дверях останавливается как вкопанный, потому что лучший из упомянутых лучших людей умудрился проникнуть в пентхаус без его ведома и развалиться в его кровати в одних спортивных штанах. Он прислонился к подушкам Тони, закинув одну руку за голову, а во второй держит планшет, и выглядит естественнее, чем когда бы то ни было. В груди Тони разливается тепло, потому что это с ним, в его комнате, Стив, кажется, наконец обрел дом.

– Дыра в безопасности, – замечает Тони, прислонившись к косяку и улыбаясь одним углом рта. Он мог бы подойти ближе, но предпочитает насладиться видом немного дольше.

Не отрывая взгляда от планшета, Стив пожимает плечами.

– Никакая это не безопасность, если все, что мне потребовалось сделать, чтобы войти – это попросить Джарвиса впустить меня.

– Вы сговорились против меня, – заявляет Тони. – Я протестую.

– Если хочешь, я могу уйти, – говорит Стив, не потрудившись даже пошевелиться.

– Ага, как будто я могу этого хотеть, – оттолкнувшись от косяка, Тони идет к кровати. Когда он подходит вплотную к матрасу, Стив наконец поднимает голову. Его глаза слегка расширяются, и Тони слышит, как он на секунду задерживает дыхание перед тем, как выдохнуть через нос.

– Неужели тактический гений, который пробрался в мою комнату, пока я принимал душ, теперь в шоке от того, что я не одет?

– Не в шоке, – говорит Стив, и Тони успевает заметить блики света от реактора в его глазах, а потом Стив опускает взгляд на его живот и бедренные кости над краем полотенца. – В восхищении.

Хотя его слова и улыбка теплые, но Тони отмечает, что все тело Стива застыло, и он не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы отложить планшет. Тони некоторое время рассматривает идею выждать, заставить его сделать первый шаг, но в итоге решает от нее отказаться. В первую очередь потому, что это можно истолковать как жестокое давление, учитывая недавнее поведение Стива, а во-вторых промедление означает временный отказ от прикосновений.

– Итак, – начинает разговор Тони, залезая на кровать и становясь на колени рядом с бедром Стива, берет у него планшет и кладет на тумбочку. Слегка отклонившись, боком он касается ноги Стива. – Сколько времени потребовалось тебе, чтобы смириться с тем, что ты гей?

Стив недоуменно моргает.

– Первое: почему ты считаешь, что мне потребовалось время, чтобы смириться с тем, что мне нравятся мужчины, и второе: мы правда собираемся обсуждать это сейчас?

– Может и нет, – бормочет Тони и тянется к руке Стива. – Думаю, я просто пытался внести ясность.

Медленно – намеренно медленно, думает Тони, и его пульс учащается – Стив облизывает нижнюю губу, глядя на их переплетенные пальцы.

– Намек понял, – говорит он и отцепляет руку, чтобы вытянуть ее и провести по животу Тони. Долгую секунду он не шевелится, растягивая удовольствие от контакта, а потом опускает руку ниже, на бедро Тони.

– Умница, Капитан, – бормочет Тони, и Стив издает смешок.

– Заткнись, – отвечает он и притягивает к себе Тони, взяв за подбородок, чтобы нежно поцеловать.

Так легко оказывается позволить это, вытянуться вдоль Стива, прижаться грудью, в которой как сумасшедшее стучит сердце, к его голой коже. Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит стон, низкий и глухой, а потом губы Стива отрываются от его губ и медленно прокладывают теплую влажную дорожку по его шее. Одобрительно урча, Тони оглаживает плечи Стива, с силой прижимая ладони к разгоряченной коже. Он чувствует движение мышц, прижимающихся все ближе по мере того, как Стив оставляет поцелуи вдоль его ключицы.

– Иди сюда, – шепчет Тони, снова схватившись за плечи Стива. Тот подчиняется, поднимает голову и опять целует Тони. Они целуются медленно и лениво, и дыхание постепенно становится все более частым и неровным.

Несмотря на то, что недавняя спешка прошла, нет никаких сомнений  в том, чего хочет Стив, когда медленно и осторожно скользит ногой вверх по ноге Тони. Опираясь ладонью о кровать рядом с плечом Тони, он переворачивается так, чтобы находиться сверху, не прерывая поцелуя, и Тони оказывается самым приятным образом вдавленым в постель двумястами тридцатью фунтами суперсолдатских мышц.

– Нормально? – положив руки по обеим сторонам от головы Тони выдыхает Стив в его рот перед тем, как подтолкнуть носом его подбородок вверх, чтобы прижаться губами к шее. – Не тяжело?

– Не, – мгновенно отзывается Тони, задержав дыхание, когда Стив влажно целует бьющуюся жилку на его шее. – Господи, ты восхитителен.

– Я даже не знаю, что делаю, – бормочет Стив, поцелуями прокладывая дорогу по плечу Тони. – Скорее, разбираюсь по ходу.

Тони весело хмыкает, откидывая голову и прикрыв глаза.

– А  я слышал, ты гений стратегии. Что, пиар-команда Капитана Америки снова наврала?

Горячий рот исчезает с того места, где вылизывал ямочку между ключицами. Тони распахивает глаза и видит, что Стив слегка хмурясь смотрит на него сверху вниз.

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я спланировал секс с тобой так же, как налет на Гидру?

Тони морщится.

– Нет?

– Нет, – соглашается Стив, медленно опускает голову и снова целует его с довольным урчанием. Не в силах сдерживаться, Тони поднимает руки и проводит по плечам Стива, потом по бицепсам и предплечьям.

Стив зарывается пальцами в его волосы и начинает активно вылизывать его рот. Тони ведет руками обратно к его плечам, забывая дышать, когда Стив двигает бедрами. Боже, кажется,  у него никогда не было такого медленного секса, с неторопливыми поцелуями и ленивым скольжением рук по коже, спокойного и вдумчивого.

– Итак, – выдыхает Стив в его рот. – Ты когда-нибудь занимался этим с мужчиной?

Тони обвивает ногой его ногу.

– Не твое дело, – отвечает он, с вызовом приподняв бровь.

– Забавно, – невозмутимо говорит Стив, но его губы начинают изгибаться в улыбке, которую он подавляет, изображая на лице разочарование и подкрепляя образ вздохом. – Ну, если ни один из нас не знает, что делать, может быть...

Тони не дает ему закончить. Резким броском он переворачивает Стива на спину. Тот удивленно вскрикивает, а Тони с усмешкой, демонстрирующей слишком много самодовольства, смотрит на него сверху вниз.

– Придумал. Просто ложись и думай об Америке, – говорит он, пряча улыбку в шее Стива.

– Ох, прекрати, – сердито отвечает Стив, Тони смеется, снова целуя его, и Стив тоже начинает смеяться. Это абсурдно, правда, но Тони не может заставить себя беспокоиться об этом.

Он переворачивает Стива на живот, садится верхом на его бедра и гладит обширное пространство мышц, которые перекатываются, когда Стив выгибается, больше не смеясь, а издавая в подушку стоны, сводящие Тони с ума. Выцеловывая дорожку от шеи вниз, к ямочкам на пояснице, Тони не может не думать о словах Стива. То, что он не знает, что делать – явный намек на то, что раньше он этим не занимался, но он никогда и не отрицал существование чего-то особенного между ним и Баки...

А потом Стив снова стонет и подается будрами назад, и Тони вдруг понимает, что ему все равно, не делал ли Стив этого никогда в жизни, или делал тысячу раз. Одной рукой он сжимает бедро Стива, другой прижимает его к матрасу и кусает за ягодицу, слыша, как тот шипит новое ругательство.

Секунду он размышляет, что  еще может позволить ему Стив, но потом тот переворачивается обратно на спину одним плавным движением и втаскивает Тони на себя сверху. Тони успевает выставить руки по обеим сторонам от головы Стива до того, как ударит его лбом в лицо. Прежде чем он открывает рот, Стив закидывает ногу ему на бедро, обхватывает руками за талию, прижимает к себе и целует так, что Тони начинает задыхаться.

Снова безумие, думает Тони, с энтузиазмом отвечая на поцелуй. Не глядя, он опускает руку и сжимает ягодицу Стива, тот вскидывает бедра, и Тони чувствует твердую эрекцию, вжимающуюся в его пах.

– Штаны, – пытаясь отдышаться, невнятно говорит он в рот Стива. – Снимай. Быстро.

Стив отпускает его и подчиняется, демонстрируя превосходную многозадачность, когда он одновременно стаскивает свои штаны и сдергивает с Тони полотенце. Обе ненужные вещи незамедлительно улетают за пределы кровати, и Тони смотрит вниз и не может не выругаться, потому что его мозг в прямом смысле _перестает работать_. Господи, если он больше никогда не напишет ни одной строчки кода, он знает что винить в этом надо будет зрелище, которое представляет и себя голый и разгоряченный Стив Роджерс. Черт, он больше никогда не сможет выйти из башни вместе со Стивом, потому что теперь знает, как выглядит Стив под одеждой, и не сможет смотреть на него, не вспоминая этот момент.

И это – только половина великолепного тела Стива, признает Тони, оказываясь с ним нос к носу, но дразня его, не давая себя поцеловать, отстраняясь каждый раз, когда Стив пытается поймать его губы. Стив рвано выдыхает и восхитительно вздрагивает всем телом, когда Тони ведет ладонью вниз по его животу и обхватывает член.

– Черт, – низким голосом произносит Стив, и Тони улыбается в его губы.

– Язык, Капитан Матерные Слова, – говорит он, и Стив отвечает ему сердитым взглядом.

– Заткнись уже и продолжай.

– Непременно, – обещает Тони, проводя рукой вверх по члену Стива, прижимая большой палец к головке и чувствуя, как Стив дергает бедрмаи. – Как только буду знать, что именно ты хочешь чтобы я продолжил.

Стив стонет, когда Тони играет с головкой его члена, поглаживая ее пальцами.

– Перестань обращаться со мной как с какой-то гребанной девственницей, – неровным, прерывающимся голосом сообщает он.

– Я пытаюсь быть внимательным, – объясняет Тони.

– Обрати внимание на тот факт, что я был готов к сексу на кухонном столе, – натянуто произносит он. – _Тони_.

Опустив голову, Тони осторожно покусывает ключицу Стива, а потом зализывает слабый след от укуса.

– Я просто хочу прояснить...

Стив издает что-то вроде вымученного рыка, отодвигает Тони, взяв руками за плечи, а потом откидывается назад и раздвигает ноги. _Раздвигает свои чертовы ноги_. Мозг Тони снова мгновенно отключается, а Стив вызывающе смотрит на него, и его щеки постепенно розовеют. Он просто лежит, опираясь пятками о кровать, а его бедра раздвинуты на максимально возможное расстояние. Твою мать, когда Стив Роджерс что-то делает – он действительно _делает_ это.

– Достаточно ясно? – требует ответа он, и Тони не задумываясь кивает.

– Яснее некуда, – выдыхает он, убирает руки Стива со своих плеч и наклоняется вперед, чтобы поймать его губы. Потом он отодвигается и пользуется временной дезориентацией Стива, чтобы дотянуться до смазки, лежащей в тумбочке. Как же хорошо, что он не суперзлодей, ведь он может лишить Стива всех интеллектуальных способностей одной только прелюдией.

Рука оглаживает его бок, едва прикасаясь, и он вздрагивает и сдвигается назад, чтобы устроиться между ногами Стива, все еще широко раздвинутыми. Потянувшись вперед, он оставляет поцелуй на груди Стива, и чувствует, как сильные пальцы зарываются в его волосы. Подняв глаза, он видит, что Стив улыбается ему, прожигая темным голодным взглядом. Он мог бы вставить какой-нибудь едкий комментарий, сказать Стиву, что его ожидает лучшая гонка в его жизни, но он этого не делает. Эмоции, грызущие его после сегодняшнего, все еще слишком сильны, и он не хочет делать ничего, что испортит момент или что Стив может понять неправильно. Он опускается вниз, целует живот Стива, чувствуя, как дрожат мышцы, напрягаясь и расслабляясь. Тони продолжает свое занятие, и пальцы Стива в его волосах непроизвольно сжимаются. Да, если он так реагирует всего лишь на губы Тони на своей коже, то в следующие десять секунд его ожидает верх блаженства.

Вскрик, вырвавшийся у Стива в тот момент, когда Тони наклоняется и широко облизывает его ствол по всей длине, – это самый прекрасный звук, который Тони когда-либо слышал. Он повторяет свои действия, и Стив издает низкий стон, идущий откуда-то из глубины груди, и сильнее вцепляется пальцами Тони в волосы, а потом резко вдыхает, когда тот сжимает губы вокруг головки его члена и начинает осторожно посасывать.

– Черт, – выдыхает Стив, убирая одну руку с головы Тони. Тот поднимает взгляд и видит, что Стив предплечьем прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на подушку. Тони предпочитает думать, что это из-за того, что и видеть, и чувствовать одновременно – для него слишком много. Мне же лучше, думает Тони, подтягивая к себе смазку и откручивая крышечку. В конце концов, это будет выход на совершенно новый уровень ощущений.

Стон, который издает Стив, когда палец Тони проскальзывает в него, звучит до странности облегченно. В последний раз поцеловав головку его члена, Тони перебирается повыше и прихватывает зубами нижнюю часть подбородка Стива, продолжая двигать пальцем внутри.

– Все в порядке? – шепотом спрашивает он, и Стив резко кивает, прерывисто дыша через нос. Тем не менее, руку с глаз он не убирает, и снова Тони хочет знать, делал ли он это раньше. Он не стал бы менее внимательным, если бы оказалось, что делал, но все равно. Хоть какой-то намек его бы успокоил, потому что для него многое зависело от того, получает ли Стив удовольствие.

– Вот так, – говорит он, проталкивая второй палец в сжимающийся жар и чувствуя, как вздрагивает при этом Стив. – Боже, какой ты великолепный.

Он поворачивает руку, и все тело Стива начинает дрожать, как будто он не может решить, отодвинуться ли ему подальше от пальцев Тони, или поглубже насадиться на них.

Вытащив пальцы, Тони шарит рукой по простыне в поисках смазки. Одна нога Стива скользит вверх и останавливается на его талии, пока они целуются, словно в последний раз в жизни. Он быстро смазывает себя и кладет руку на бедро Стива, а второй направляет свой член, придвигаясь ближе.

Стив вздрагивает под ним, и Тони отпускает его ногу и тянется вверх, берет его руки своими и прижимает их к подушке по бокам от его головы. Он проходится поцелуями по контуру челюсти Стива, толкаясь бедрами и со стоном выдыхая, когда тело Стива впускает его, расслабляясь и принимая легко и свободно. Стив откидывается назад, уступая право вести, и Тони готов поклясться, что это заводит ничуть не меньше, чем сам секс.

Ощущения жара и глубины сводят его с ума, но едва Тони приходит к мысли, что ему начинает нравиться медленный, неторопливый секс, как Стив со стоном поднимает ногу, находит пяткой его поясницу и с силой вжимает его в себя. У Тони достаточно опыта, чтобы понять молчаливое требование. Он приподнимает верхнюю часть тела, продолжая держать руки Стива, и сменяет плавные покачивания на быстрые резкие толчки, от которых Стив совершенно теряет контроль. Он вскрикивает и вскидывает бедра навстречу при каждом движении, и Тони забывает дышать, вбиваясь в Стива все сильнее и сильнее. Ясно, что Стив сдерживается, но он не может сопротивляться вечно, и в конце концов сдается и высвобождает одну руку из захвата Тони, чтобы потянуться вниз и обхватить себя ладонью. Тони отодвигается и наблюдает, как Стив сжимает свой член, не двигая рукой, а просто оказывая давление в нужных местах.

– Продолжай, – задыхаясь, хрипит Тони, прикусывая нижнюю губу Стива. Тот напряжен как струна, каждый вдох и выдох сопровождается стоном, и Тони осознает, что так жестко еще никого никогда не отваживался трахать. Стив шарит руками по всему телу Тони, куда только может дотянуться, и тот хватает его руки и снова прижимает к постели, толкаясь вперед, и в конце концов, крепко зажмурившись, Стив кончает с совсем уж непристойным стоном.

Тони продолжает трахать его, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке и слушая, как Стив резко и тяжело выдыхает ему в ухо, чувствуя, как дрожащие руки скользят вверх по его спине, и Стив нежно целует его шею – и все, он кончает со вскриком, отчаянно вдавливая бедра в Стива и содрогаясь всем телом.

Когда он снова обретает способность чувствовать свои конечности, то понимает, что мертвым грузом распластался по Стиву. Хотя, тот ведь супергерой и его это совершенно не беспокоит, но все же сексуальный этикет предписывает хотя бы постараться не вырубаться, когда лежишь на ком-то сверху. С трудом заставляя подчиняться сопротивляющиеся мышцы, он сползает со Стива, обратив внимание на странный звук, который тот издает, и переворачивается на спину. Плечом прижимаясь к его плечу, он наслаждается контрастом ощущений – теплая влажная кожа и холод простыни под спиной.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Тони поднимает взгляд на Стива. Тот уже тоже смотрит на него, повернув голову, а его грудь тяжело вздымается.

– «Разобраться со своей жизнью», – с трудом выговаривает Тони. – Ставлю галочку.

Стив издает тихий смешок, закидывая руку за голову и вытирая лоб предплечьем.

– Не думаю, что Клинт имел в виду нечто подобное.

Тони ударяет его в бок тыльной стороной ладони.

– Да ла-адно, – говорит он. – Клинт большой мальчик, он знает, _что_ мы можем предпочесть разговорам о чувствах.

Перекатившись на бок, Стив опирается на локоть и кладет свободную руку на живот Тони. Он молчит еще несколько долгих минут, чтобы дать им обоим передохнуть и расслабиться, обрисовывая большим пальцем пупок Тони, и тот позволяет себе прикрыть глаза и насладиться ощущениями, тишиной и спокойствием.

В конце концов Стив нарушает тишину, наклонившись и поцеловав Тони перед тем, как заговорить.

– У нас получился не такой уж и плохой разговор, – произносит он. Тони скользит взглядом по его груди и ниже, чувствуя, как при этом его охватывает дрожь. Подняв глаза на серьезное лицо Стива, он видит, что тот хочет сказать что-то еще.

– Продолжай, Роджерс, не мучай себя, – предлагает он, но Стив просто смотрит на него, не меняя выражения. Забавно, ведь эта фраза могла спровоцировать бурный спор еще пару недель назад. Может быть, им со Стивом стоило начать спать вместе еще тогда – у них определенно лучше получается справляться со всем этим малозначительным дерьмом теперь, когда между ними установилась более глубокая эмоциональная связь.

– Чья идея была ничего мне не говорить? – тихо спрашивает Стив, и Тони на мгновение замирает, перед тем, как честно ответить.

– Моя. Клинт спросил, надо ли сказать тебе, и я ответил нет.

После долгой-долгой паузы Стив кивает, выдыхая с закрытыми глазами.

– Значит, говорить об этом с Клинтом мне не нужно?

– Нет, – говорит Тони. – Он ничего не... это была моя неудачная идея оставить тебя в неведении. Он хотел просто пойти и перестрелять тварей. Дело было не в тебе – он бы ушел и без меня, если бы смог выбраться.

Стив снова кивает.

– Все же надо пойти с ним поговорить, – бормочет он и тяжело вздыхает. – Знаешь, прости меня, – продолжает он, не открывая глаз. – За... за что бы я ни сделал такого, что заставило тебя не доверять мне настолько, чтобы не сказать.

Тони наполовину поражен честности, сквозящей в тихом голосе Стива, а вторая его половина хочет подпрыгнуть и начать плясать от радости, потому что – вау, Стив Роджерс только что перед ним извинился! Он определенно сказал слово «прости» в самом прямом смысле, и адресовал его Тони, потому что чувствует, что подвел его. Аллилуйя, чудеса случаются! Тони открывает рот, чтобы принять извинения, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек, но слова теряются где-то между мозгом и ртом.

– Я что, вытрахал из тебя извинение?

Он ожидает удара задолго до того, как получает его, но это всего лишь сдержанный толчок в грудь, от которого даже не больно. Он смеется, и Стив закатывает глаза, прикрыв их рукой.

– Я не буду это повторять.

– А ты не думаешь извиниться за тот раз, когда дал мне в челюсть?

– Возможно, тебе придется вытрахать это из меня в следующий раз, – лениво говорит Стив, и Тони не может сдержать новый приступ смеха.

– Придурок, – беззлобно произносит Стив и притягивает Тони ближе, прижимает к своему боку, и ему тоже передается смех Тони.

– Ты... – выдыхает тот, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Стива. – Черт, Стив. Никогда не меняйся.

– Ты же меня знаешь, – отвечает Стив, обняв его за плечи одной рукой и наклонив голову, чтобы зарыться носом в шею Тони. – Слишком упрямый, чтобы меняться.

– Чушь собачья, – говорит Тони, прикрывая глаза, когда Стив целует его в подбородок. – Ты придерживаешься своих убеждений, что в наши дни достойно восхищения, правда достойно. Просто иногда тебе нужен кто-то, кто даст тебе пинок под зад, чтобы ты понял, где граница между убеждениями и упрямством.

Стив смеется, ведя носом вверх по щеке Тони.

– И ты собираешься взять на себя роль пинателя под зад?

– Я же сказал это, разве нет? – легко отвечает Тони, и Стив улыбается так, что у Тони возникает чувство, что все словно становится на свои места. Они лениво устраиваются в кровати, тесно прижавшись друг у другу и переплетаясь конечностями. Тони чувствует, как бьется сердце Стива под его рукой, и его губы изгибаются в улыбке. О да, ему определенно нравится новое отношение Стива к прикосновениям – здесь, в уединении спальни, он может без лишних слов распускать руки.

– И что теперь? – бормочет Тони после долгой паузы.

– Кофе, еда, и, может быть, фильм? У нас не так уж много дел в списке.

– Как обычно, – ворчит Тони. – Интересно, Фьюри подумал о том, что ты ему сказал?

– Сейчас меня это не волнует, – отвечает Стив и отстраняется от Тони, вытащив из-под него свои ноги, садясь и потягиваясь, от чего простыни собираются у него на талии. Тони тянется, чтобы провести пальцами вдоль его спины, просто потому, что он это может.

Стив поворачивает голову, и Тони успевает поймать улыбку перед тем, как Стив довольно вздыхает и падает обратно на спину, закидывая руки за голову. Он опускает одну руку вниз, чтобы почесать бедро, морща при этом нос.

– Забей, – говорит он. – Душ, кофе, еда и фильм?

Тони прищуривается.

– Ты намекаешь на еще одно мероприятие с благоразумной целью «стать чистыми»?

Стив задумчиво хмыкает, с притворной серьезностью потирая подбородок.

– Нет. Не в этот раз, – отвечает он, ухмыляясь Тони. – Думаю, за последнее время я уже проявил достаточно благоразумия.

– Ах, это ты проявлял благоразумие? А я-то думал, это был приступ абсолютной непревзойденной брюзгливости, – отвечает Тони и смеется, когда на лице Стива появляется обиженное выражение. – Что? Ты таким и был, – он садится, вытягивая ноги и слегка тыкая Стива. – Хотя у тебя была причина, – уступает он, и Стив кивает, расслабляясь.

– В счет компенсации можешь сходить со мной в душ, – предлагает он, и Тони остается только наклониться и благодарно поцеловать его.

* * *

– Ну, что думаешь?

Стив на секунду переключает внимание с экрана на Тони, выглядя так, словно вот-вот закатит глаза.

– Фильм идет всего пятнадцать минут.

– А он уже одному выстрелил в лицо, другого утопил в раковине и разрушил строительную площадку, – указывает Тони. – И погляди-ка на него! Он лезет на подъемный кран, боже. Смотри, что он делает!

Стив весело ворчит:

– Мой обыкновенный рабочий день.

– Ты далеко не так крут, как Джеймс Бонд, – пренебрежительно говорит Тони, развалившись на диване. – Его не накачивали супергеройскими стероидами. Он просто человек. К тому же, вероятно, пьяный. Он – ходячая реклама высокофункционального алкоголизма.

На это Стив уже по-настоящему закатывает глаза.

– Помолчи и дай мне посмотреть, – говорит он, ерзая, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Закинув руку на спинку дивана, он съезжает ниже, лениво расставив ноги. Пульс Тони делает скачок, потому что два часа назад Стив делал то же самое, но с немного другим подтекстом. Желание пошутить насчет раздвигающего ноги Стива захватывает его целиком, но он сдерживается, в первую очередь потому что не хочет снова получить в челюсть, а еще потому, что собирается продолжать сексуальные отношения со Стивом столько, сколько будет возможно, а дразнить его на эту тему после первого же раза явно не поспособствует этому.

– Эй, а ты умеешь играть в покер? – рассеянно спрашивает он, поглаживая пальцами корпус планшета. Он выводит на экран и поворачивает схему новой модификации колчана Клинта с возможностью выбора стрел при помощи голосовых команд, а затем натягивает увеличивающие очки.

– Что?

– Фильм – там все крутится вокруг того, что Джеймс Бонд играет в покер. Не смотри на меня так, я не спойлерил, ты смотрел титры и ты не глуп, Роджерс. Если ты не смог уловить связь, ты не достоин называться Мстителем.

– Связь я уловил. Но какое это имеет отношение к тому, умею ли играть я?

– Ты был бы отличным Джеймсом Бондом, – неразборчиво бормочет Тони, уменьшив одну величину на миллиметр и следя за тем, как это повлияло на конструкцию на рисунке. – Я мог бы одеть тебя в смокинг и сводить поиграть в покер.

– Ох, извини, что Капитана Америки тебе недостаточно, – говорит Стив. – Я позвоню в Белый Дом и сообщу, что сдаю им щит, потому что Тони Старку захотелось, чтобы я был Джеймсом Бондом.

– Как будто ты правда отдашь этот щит, – смеется Тони. – Кстати, я сказал только, что ты мог бы быть отличным Бондом. Я не говорил, что отсюда следует, что ты не являешься отличным Капитаном.

– Лесть тебе не поможет, – говорит Стив, тем не менее, довольным голосом. – Теперь помолчи.

– Так как насчет покера?

– Тони.

– Что? Я просто спрашиваю. Покер?

– Если ты помнишь, игра в дурака у нас закончилась дракой, – говорит Стив. – Я не буду играть с тобой в покер.

– В этой драке виновато то, что ты мухлевал. Пожалуйста. Ну пожалуйста, мой Капитан? Я даже не буду настаивать на смокинге, можешь играть в синем спандексе, если хочешь...

С дивана прилетает подушка и бьет его прямо в лицо. Он отбрасывает ее, подавляя смешок. Стив смотрит прямо в экран телевизора, но Тони видит, как изгибается уголок его рта.

С непонятным чувством удовлетворения Тони решает помолчать и дать Стиву возможность досмотреть фильм. По правде говоря, сам фильм его не очень волнует, но он с удовольствием поразмышляет над новыми разработками, изредка бросая взгляды на Стива. К моменту, когда Джеймс Бонд радостно раскидывает всех в стороны, прокладывая себе дорогу через международный аэропорт, Стив съезжает так низко по дивану, что кажется, что он решил утонуть в чертовой мебели. Тони наблюдает, как он зевает настолько широко, что его челюсть издает щелчок, и чешет живот как раз под пупком. От этого зрелища в груди Тони что-то сжимается, и он подавляет порыв подойти к Стиву и поцеловать его _прямо сейчас_.

– В следующий раз, когда нападут пришельцы, я остаюсь дома. Черт, эта слизь _отвратительна_.

При звуках голоса Клинта от двери Тони и Стив одновременно поворачиваются. Подняв бровь, Тони смотрит, как Клинт входит с написанным на лице не то облегчением, не то раздражением. Из одежды на нем только мешковатые спортивные штаны и полотенце, накинутое на плечи, а волосы торчат в разные стороны.

Тони согласно хмыкает.

– Не говори об этом мне.

– На тебе был железный костюм! – ворчливо отвечает Клинт, направляясь к кофемашине и хватая чашку. В ожидании кофе он прислоняется к стойке, и когда Тони снова смотрит в том направлении, то видит, что Клинт разглядывает его, сузив глаза.

– Что?

– Ничего, – говорит он и переводит взгляд с Тони на Стива и обратно.

Вопросительно посмотрев на Стива, Тони видит, что тот в таком же замешательстве. Тони разводит руки в стороны, передавая сигнал «какого хрена ему надо?», на что Стив пожимает плечами и поворачивается обратно к экрану.

Клинт ведет себя более-менее нормально в течение двух с половиной минут, после чего Тони получает чем-то мелким по носу и вздрагивает. Инстинктивно он поднимает руку, чтобы защититься, но когда больше никаких снарядов не прилетает, он смотрит вниз и находит в складках своей рубашки сухую макаронину-ракушку. Он поднимает сердитый взгляд на Клинта, который уже готов бросить в него новой макарониной.

– Что произошло? – одними губами выговаривает удивленный Клинт, откладывая макаронину. Он указывает на Стива, Тони оборачивается, но Стив так поглощен просмотром фильма, что даже не заметил выходки Клинта.

Тони изображает « _без понятия, о чем ты говоришь_ », и Клинт хлопает себя раскрытой ладонью по лицу.

– _Почему_ , – беззвучно спрашивает он, одновременно показав это же слово на языке жестов, и Тони поражает то, что он это умеет, – _вы двое_ , – продолжает Клинт сопровождая слова правильными знаками, – _не трахаетесь_?

Последний жест – это определенно не то, что предписывается официальным языком жестов, и явно не то, что Клинт осмелился бы изобразить в зоне досягаемости Наташи. Тони закатывает глаза и кидает макаронину обратно, но неизбежно промахивается. Стив замечает, как она катится по стойке, и нахмурившись поднимает глаза.

– В чем дело? – подозрительно спрашивает он, возвращая внимание на экран, словно боится что-то пропустить, и да, Тони знал, что кино ему понравится.

– Ни в чем, – отвечает Клинт, выглядя почему-то разочарованным. – Просто подумал, что... не знаю. Что вы со всем разобрались.

– Мы разобрались, – легко говорит Тони, и Клинт посылает ему скептический взгляд.

– Ага. Конечно.

– Разобрались, – повторяет Тони.

– Ага, – говорит Клинт, явно не поверив. – Потому вы сидите на расстоянии восьми футов и даже не смотрите друг на друга, да?

– Ох, ради бога! Стив, внимание. Сейчас будет публичное проявление чувств по просьбе Бартона, – говорит Тони, вставая с кресла. Обойдя кофейный столик, он подходит к дивану и залезает на колени Стива лицом к нему. Стив рефлекторно кладет руки Тони на бедра и открывает рот, чтобы выразить протест, но Тони наклоняется и целует его прямо в губы, оставаясь в этом положении несколько секунд, перед тем, как отстраниться. – Вот. Теперь счастлив, Бартон? Сейчас мы ведем себя как пятнадцатилетние подростки, что, вероятно, как раз соответствует твоему психологическому возрасту.

– Что? – смущенно спрашивает Стив, отодвигая голову Тони в сторону. – Ты загораживаешь фильм.

– Клинт хочет, чтобы мы вели себя как влюбленные тинейджеры, чтобы доказать ему, что мы разобрались со своими проблемами, – объясняет Тони, игнорируя попытки Клинта возразить. – Он думает, надо физически прилипнуть к человеку, чтобы показать, что между вами что-то...

– Неправда, – сердито говорит Клинт. – А то бы Нат давно жестоко четвертовала меня за прилипчивость. Я имел в виду... вы выглядели, как будто вы просто... не знаю. Столько недель вы двое трахали друг друга глазами, что я ожидал... большего. Не знаю.

– Точно подмечено, – рассеянно комментирует Стив, сдвигая Тони на сторону так, чтобы тот не мешал ему смотреть фильм. Тони оказывается наполовину зажатым между ним и подлокотником дивана, а одна его нога так и остается лежать на коленях Стива. Он уже делает движение, чтобы встать, когда на его бедро ложится рука и большой палец начинает поглаживать по материи штанов. Тони замирает и секунду смотрит на Стива, но тот продолжает как ни в чем не бывало смотреть кино, горячей ладонью прижимая к себе его ногу.

Тони подавляет улыбку, чувствуя в груди приятное тепло.

– Я жалею, что вообще что-то сказал, – после паузы произносит Клинт. – Капитан Америка проявляет нежность. Я больше не смогу воспринимать тебя серьезно. Предпочитаю видеть тебя мрачным и полным вселенской боли.

– Думаешь, это считается нежностью? – ухмыляясь спрашивает Тони. – Бедная впечатлительная душа. Придется поговорить о тебе с Нат.

– Попробуй – и я застрелю тебя, – весело отвечает Клинт. – Эй, голубки, кофе будете?

Стив говорит «да», а Тони выбирает форму «отъебись, и – да». Посмеиваясь, Клинт отходит к кофемашине, продолжая за ними наблюдать, и на этот раз он не корчит рожи, не кидается едой и не делает других глупостей, он только изгибает губы в улыбке и кивает.

Тони кивает в ответ.

Он не предполагает, что рассказать Наташе, Брюсу или Фьюри будет так же легко. Хотя он с радостью рассказал бы Тору – тот скорее всего будет в восторге и предложит тост во славу достойной мужской любви или что-нибудь в этом роде.

– Итак, – говорит Клинт, возвращаясь с тремя кружками кофе, неустойчиво зажатыми между руками. Стив тянется и забирает у него две, одну из которых передает Тони. Клинт взбирается на спинку дивана и садится, поставив ноги на подушки. Уставившись в свою кружку, он начинает говорить ровным голосом, который сразу же выдает его опасения:

– Мне тоже надо с тобой понежничать, чтобы ты меня простил?

Воображение Тони немедленно подбрасывает ему картинки из недавнего прошлого, где они со Стивом совершали нечто, что можно было бы охарактеризовать как «нежности» – в постели и полностью голыми – и он давится кофе и кашляет, а глаза начинают слезиться. Покраснев, Стив протягивает руку, чтобы взять у него кружку, и Тони благодарно отдает ее, стуча себя по груди над реактором, чтобы вытряхнуть кофе из легких. Секунду Клинт пребывает в замешательстве, но потом приходит осознание, и он со стоном прикрывает глаза ладонью.

– Я идиот.

– Есть немного, – соглашается Стив, а потом поворачивается к нему, прочищая горло и становясь серьезным. – Тебе не нужно извиняться, – говорит он. – Тебе нужно поговорить с нами. Тебе нужно поверить, что мы на твоей стороне и воспримем все, что ты скажешь, серьезно.

Клинт, хмурясь, смотрит на него.

– Ты не злишься?

– Нет, – просто отвечает Стив.– Я обеспокоен тем, что вы ушли без меня. Но я понимаю, почему вы это сделали. Осознавать свою бесполезность тяжело, это может заставить принимать необдуманные решения. Я знаю это лучше многих людей.

Клинт некоторое время сидит неподвижно и с подозрением разглядывает Стива, но все же понимает, что тот сказал правду. Его плечи расслабляются, а выражение лица становится спокойнее. Тони внезапно приходит в голову, что сейчас он выглядит лучше, чем все последнее время. Глаза блестят ярче, и вообще он кажется более свободным, на своем месте и в своей тарелке. И он понимает Клинта – ничто не приводит в чувство так надежно, как хорошая битва и прощение от Капитана Америки.

– Сэр, границы башни пересек Агент Коулсон, – тихо сообщает Джарвис. – Пропустить его наверх?

– Давай, – говорит Тони. – Скажи ему, что Капитан Америка на моей стороне, поэтому ему нельзя в меня стрелять.

– Сообщение доставлено, – ровно отчитывается Джарвис, и Стив посылает Тони сердитый взгляд. Тот лишь пожимает плечами.

– Что? Если у кого-то и есть право в меня стрелять, то только у тебя, а ты этого не сделал, так что шанс упущен.

Клинт хмыкает и салютует своей кружкой.

– Так тебе, – говорит он Стиву. – Ты совершенно точно ненормальный. А я думал, что это я выбираю сложных людей для того, чтобы встречаться.

– Я глубоко оскорблен, – замечает Тони, хотя это и не совсем так. Они уже обсуждали то, что на самом деле только мнение Стива имеет для него значение.

Осмотревшись, он замечает свой планшет, оставленный лежать на столе, и вспоминает, что работал перед тем, как его грубо прервал Клинт. Не медля, он встает с дивана, идет к столу и плюхается на стул, держа свою чашку с кофе идеально ровно, и снова берется за планшет. Стив не возражает, он даже не отрывается от фильма, и Тони понимает, что благодарен ему за это; Стив показал, что он вытащит Тони из мастерской, если тот будет работать слишком долго, но тот факт, что его не беспокоит, что Тони постоянно занят работой, – это достоинство, недооценивать которое Тони не собирается.

С тихим шипением двери лифта раздвигаются, и, подняв глаза, Тони видит входящего улыбающегося Фила. Он хмурится, мгновенно приняв оборонительную позицию, потому что давно пришел к выводу, что такое довольное выражение лица Коулсона означает либо что он знает что-то такое, чего не знает больше никто, либо что кого-то неизбежно ждет удар электрошоком.

Он чувствует сильный порыв пойти и сесть рядом со Стивом.

– Джентльмены, – говорит Фил, и Клинт корчит рожу Тони, одними губами проговаривая «джентльмены» и демонстративно закатывая глаза.

– Пришел, чтобы еще немного поругать нас? – спрашивает Тони, но Коулсон только улыбается.

– Нет, – отвечает он. – Вы в порядке?

– Тип-топ, – уверенно кивает Клинт.

– Прошлый раз, когда ты так ответил, оказалось, что тебя подстрелили, так что прости, но я ни на йоту не доверяю твоим суждениям, – честно говорит Коулсон и отворачивается, игнорируя обиженное выражение лица Клинта. – Капитан?

– Все в порядке, – говорит Стив. – Никаких серьезных ранений.

Коулсон кивает.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – У вас новое задание.

Клинт разворачивается так быстро, что шею Тони из солидарности сводит приступом боли. Стив выпрямляется и внимательно смотрит из-за спинки дивана, как Фил приближается, держа в руке планшет. Тони пялится на него, приоткрыв рот от удивления.

– _Что_? Несколько часов назад мы все были условно отстранены!

– А теперь – нет, – говорит Коулсон. – Я побеседовал с Фьюри. Убедил его, что Капитан Роджерс был абсолютно серьезен, когда угрожал уйти из ЩИТа. У него сейчас целая команда рассматривает заявки на отсоединение Мстителей от ЩИТа, точно как вы предлагали. Кстати, твое отстранение, Старк, в систему внесено не было.

Тони смеется, и Стив посылает ему усмешку. Клинт издает победный крик и вскидывает кулак в воздух.

– Фил, ты бесподобен!

– А еще у него есть команда, разрабатывающая устав братства, – добавляет Фил, смотря прямо на Тони, и тот пожимает плечами.

– Если он отделит нас от ЩИТа, их уставы на нас распространяться не будут.

Стив издает смешок, и Фил поворачивается к нему.

– Капитан, у нас чрезвычайная ситуация в Луизиане. Если ты считаешь, что команда к этому готова, мы хотели бы послать вас туда как можно скорее.

Стив моментально становится серьезным и внимательно смотрит на Фила.

– Меня или команду?

– Команду, – подтверждает Фил, и Тони приходится бороться с желанием начать танцевать. Его не волнует, что он только вернулся из Лондона, не волнует совершенно, потому что он опять сможет надеть костюм, и на этот раз сражаться вместе со Стивом, и вся команда сможет вернуться к нормальному занятию – надиранию задниц злодеям и спасению мира.

– А как насчет меня? – спрашивает Клинт, спрыгивая со спинки дивана и ставя свою кружку на стол. – Я все еще отстранен?

– Нет, – отвечает Коулсон, и глаза Клинта расширяются. – Тебя восстановили. При соблюдении трех  условий: раз – я сопровождаю вас как уполномоченный куратор от ЩИТа; два – ты официально признаешь Капитана Роджерса вышестоящим офицером и подчиняешься его приказам, и три – ты обещаешь хорошо себя вести.

– Заметано, – немедленно отзывается Клинт, переводя взгляд с Фила на Стива, Тони и обратно. – Десять раз заметано.

– Это только временно, – добавляет Фил. – Шесть меясяцев, а потом, если будешь вести себя подобающе – испытательный срок закончится.

Клинт открывает рот и в первую секунду не находит слов. Но только в первую секунду.

– Я тебя поцелую, – объявляет он и целеустремленно приближается к Коулсону. – Фил Коулсон, я сейчас тебя поцелую.

Тот приподнимает бровь и выставляет вперед ладонь, пытаясь остановить его.

– Бартон, не смей, – говорит он угрожающим голосом. – Агент Бартон, стоять... Клинт!..

Тони чуть не лопается от смеха, когда Клинт хватает обеими руками голову Коулсона и целует его прямиком в губы.

– Я люблю тебя, ты, офигенный бессмертный сукин сын! – выдает Клинт и удирает, прежде, чем Коулсон успевает его поймать и убить.

– Я уже жалею, – кричит ему вдогонку Коулсон, и с лестницы доносится смех. Когда он поворачивается к Стиву и Тони, то выглядит обеспокоенным. – Этого не было, – твердо говорит он, и Стив торжественно кивает, а Тони даже умудряется не лопнуть от сдерживаемого смеха.

– Итак, – говорит Коулсон, протягивая им папку. Тони машинально собирается, потому что папка означает миссию, а ему так не терпится заняться делом, ведь на этот раз они пойдут вместе, как и должно было быть всегда. – Ваша миссия, если вы согласны.

Тони весело хмыкает и смотрит на Стива, предсказуемо озадаченного.

– Боже, Фил, – говорит Тони, подойдя и выхватив у него планшет. – Пусть сначала переварит информацию о Джеймсе Бонде, а потом предлагай ему что-то новое. Дай старичку время адаптироваться.

– Старичок прекрасно адаптировался, благодарю, – произносит Стив из-за его спины, и Тони протестующе вскрикивает, когда у него отнимают папку. – Мне следует ознакомиться?

– Конечно, тебе следует ознакомиться, – говорит Тони, пытаясь вернуть себе папку, но оказывается недостаточно быстрым – Стив разворачивается на каблуках, не отрывая взгляда от планшета. – Это из «Миссия невыполнима». Половина моих шуток насчет ЩИТа основывается на этой франшизе.

– Значит, хорошо, что я не слушаю половину твоих шуток, – бормочет Стив, а потом поднимает глаза на Фила. – Выглядит неприятно. Мы можем отправляться прямо сейчас?

– Черная Вдова подхватит вас в пятнадцать ноль ноль, – улыбается Фил и кивает Стиву, – Мстители.

Он поворачивается и уходит, а Стив, все еще усмехаясь, передает планшет Тони.

– Надевай костюм, – говорит он с хитрым блеском в глазах, и Тони улыбается в ответ. Он подходит к Стиву, обнимает рукой за шею и притягивает ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Отстранившись, он вопросительно смотрит на Стива, а тот мягко улыбается, и Тони наконец начинает верить, что теперь у них все будет хорошо.

– Капитан, я думал, ты никогда этого не скажешь.


End file.
